Spur of the moment
by The Cactus
Summary: Completely random pieces of fiction!
1. The Dark Lord

Disclaimer: Nothing you see in this document is mine! Nothing!

Story: Keitaro blows up! What will happen? Written on the spur of the moment.

Takes Place: Haruka has just informed of the news that Keitaro is the manager.

xxx

Chapter 1

x Living/Common Room x

"What? I won't tolerate this perverted male living here!", Bellowed Naru. Meanwhile, Haruka and Motoko both have stoic expressions, Keitaro is slightly red, Shinobu looks lost, Kitsune was drinking sake, and Su looks as though she couldn't care less.

"True, a male living in an all girls dorm would be awkward, not to mention, morally wrong on so many cases", said Motoko in a calm and powerful voice. Kitsune piped up, "Yeah, what if he continually spies on us in the bath? After all, he looks like a straight guy to me". Astonishingly, Su hadn't made a noise and Shinobu hadn't fainted.

"I'm afraid we have to ask _Mr._ Urashima _san _to leave then.", said Naru with a smug face.

"No", said an equally smug Keitaro.

"What?", a vein throbbing dangerously on Naru's forehead suddenly appeared and looked ready to burst.

"I said, No. Why should I leave?" said a now grinning Keitaro.

"As I expected, a pervert. Do not worry, Naru sempai. I shall take care of him". Motoko unsheathed her sword with grace and precision, pointing it at Keitaro, her hand unwavering. "I, Motoko Aoyama, challenge you to a duel".

"DO NOT POINT THAT THING AT ME!", growled Keitaro before suddenly changing his stance. "Very well. I accept the challenge". A smirk formed on Keitaro's face, making him look rather malicious. Before anyone saw what happened, an blur was seen grabbing the sword out of Motoko's hands and snapping it cleanly in two.

Not to mention, it was done in _the middle of the room._

"What just happened!", was the thought running through the heads of most of the girls. Haruka's cigarette fell out of her mouth. Keitaro smirked, looking relaxed as though they were discussing this over tea and crumpets. before saying, "It appears you are of no match for me. I suggest you surrender. Now". He had moved back to his chair and was settling comfortably back in it, or so it appeared.

"Never", came the unfaltering reply of the swordswoman. "Very well", was heard before Motoko's arm snapped back, twisted at an unnatural angle, accompanied by the same fast blur. Once again, Keitaro looked relaxed, and Haruka was slightly shocked. Amid the scream of Shinobu and the swordswoman, she snapped at Keitaro, "Stop it! That's enough". She grudgingly added, "You seem to have gotten better at the Urashima style".

Keitaro's smile did not reach his eyes. "Thank you… _aunt_". Kitsune's eyes, however, were wide open.

Naru spoke, deflated. "Alright, you can stay here, I guess".

"Who made you the leader? I want to hear the _swords_woman say it".

Motoko had long since stopped her screams, but she still stood tall, defiant. "Never", she said. Again. This time, her other arm was snapped back. The screams started again. Soon, she fainted."

"Well that was no fun. Demon hunter? Riiiiiiight". Naru looked angry. "YOU BASTARD!", was her cry as she prepared to slam her fist into Keitaro's face. Instead, her fist was caught and her arm-twisted 360 degrees with a sickening crack. Keitaro added a knee to her stomach for good measure. Naru nearly spat out her dinner from the force of the kick.

"Well, I guess it has been established that I'll be staying here."

A chorus of "Yes" from those still conscious.

"Well then. Get out then".

"Get out?"

"Yes, out. Leave this place immediately. Did you really think that I was going to share this place with you bunch of pathetic fools? I warn you, the one who is still around…" Keitaro checks the clock "…at 12 midnight will get something _much better_ than what those two got." To emphasize his point, he stepped on Motoko and Naru as he walked past them out of the living room.

However, before he reached the staircase, he blew up into a million tiny pieces.

xxx

Revised!


	2. Hotsprings Conflict

Author's Notes: I love Superpower Keitaro fics, so all I'm gonna do is those. This is a whole new ball game from the first chapter. Ok, I know my grammar and vocabulary is pretty bad, so I'll try to improve.

Background: Keitaro arrives at Hinata Inn!

xxx

Looking up at the flight of stairs that was unimaginably long, Keitaro sighed. "Man, never liked this stairs. Way too long". With a casual snap of his fingers his luggage disappeared and appeared on the top of the stairs. "Guess its time to start flying.". Keitaro was slowly encompassed in a white mist that appeared from his hands and was warm and soothing. Slowly, he flew himself up the stairs to the front door of Hinata Inn.

"I wonder what Granny Hina wants with me. Oh well, might as well take a break in the hot springs before facing that crazy old bat."

With that, he slowly made his way to the hot springs, following a path that seem all too familiar to his brain which was dominated by old memories and a very special person…

xxx

Naru, who was a crazy old bat, well, scratch the old part, but she was still crazy, suddenly had a light in her head that flicked on for a moment, before a mysterious voice told her to go to the hot springs. Being the crazy bat she was, she followed a _voice in her head_ without question. On her way there, she bumped into another crazy bat, whose name was Mitsune Konno. As it was, Naru was stoned and Kitsune was drunk, so they ignored each other.

As she made her way into the changing room, she noticed somebody in the hot springs through the looking glass, and thought to herself, "Ah, Kitsune must be there already, better go join her.". Somehow, she had completely forgotten that she had just bumped into the subject in question. Without hesitation, she stripped and wrapped a towel around her before walking out to the hot springs.

xxx

Keitaro saw an attractive brunette coming through the door. Actually, his glasses were there merely to soften his facial features, which were stunningly sharp and chiseled without them. As such, he actually had perfect vision, although no one but _he_ himself knew that.

Before the lady, who had already climbed into the water, got close, Keitaro started. "Hey lady! This corner is already occupied, please don't come near!". What he got for his polite information, as some people preferred to sit far anyway from the other sex while naked, was an extremely weird reaction.

xxx

Naru couldn't make out the figure in front of her without her glasses. However, as she got close, she heard a distinctly _male_ voice yelled out to her, "Hey lady! This corner is already occupied, please don't come near!". This stirred a dormant volcano inside of her, and her rage slowly grew, forming the magma in her own personal volcano. _The _voice in her head merely said "hit him", before the dormant volcano _exploded,_ yes, _exploded,_ making her charge blindly at the man before her.

However, she soon found out that she couldn't approach the man at all, shut off by an invisible barrier. Angry at being deterred, she growled, "Let me come through to punch out the living daylights in you, you pervert!".

Keitaro, who was shocked at her reaction, merely replied, "Hey lady, what is wrong with me using this clearly public bath?". Instead of a rational answer, all he got was a series of powerful punches fired at his shield, which was practically invincible. Before anyone got hurt, he decided to retreat. "Ok lady, you can have the whole bath to yourself, I'm leaving."

With that, he froze the fiery brunette in mid punch, before picking up his towel and disappearing through the door.

xxx

What should I write next? Suggestions? I'll write the next idea!


	3. Monkeys Invade!

Author's Notes: I love Superpower Keitaro fics, so all I'm gonna do is those. This is a whole new ball game from the second chapter. Ok, I know my grammar and vocabulary is pretty bad, so I'll try to improve.

Background: Evil Monkeys from Outer space invade!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this fic.

xxx

"Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring, BANANAPHONE!" sang Su as she danced about her _jungle, _yes_ jungle._ "Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding, DONANAPHONE!"

It grows in bunches, I've got my hunches,

It's the best! Beats the rest!

Cellular,

Modular,

Interactivodular!

Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring, BANANPHONE!

"Ping Pong Ping Pong Ping Pong Ping, PONAN…" was all Su got to before a giant bell in the middle of the room started yelling "BANANA THIEFS!" and the whole room flashed yellow. Su immediately bolted over to the main control panel and started typing random comments into it. On the massive screen to her left, a live video feed caused the screen to flare up to life, showing an alien spaceship that looked like a banana.

"OH NOES! Gotta check out that ship!". Without hesitation, Su immediately sent forward the camera, which was actually a secret advanced Mecha Tama model 7362324 that she had sent out to check on the world. This machine carried several beam rifles, 1341232 nuclear missiles, quadruple hydrogen ion rocket boosters and was powered by three nuclear reactors arranged to represent the Mol Mol symbol. _Man, _even Keitaro, who is basically god, would need to move his _hand_ to defeat it.

"Mecha Tama! Blow up that enemy ship immediately!", yelled Su after she had seen the _monstrosities _inside the ship. There was a platoon of armed monkeys who looked pretty impressive for _monkeys. _The Mecha Tama sprang into action, sending out about 100000 missiles directly at the banana. However, its efforts proved futile, as the missiles had no effect whatsoever on the banana. It continued on its path towards Earth.

xxx

Meanwhile, Su, back in the control room, was busy calculating where the ship will land. After about 5 minutes of random comments, the computer decided to print out "Hinata Inn" as the landing point. "Oh noes! They really do want to steal my bananas!". Before anything could happen, the rest of Hinata Inn burst in.

"What is wrong?", yelled Keitaro. Obviously, they had heard the loud alarm. "Yeah!', chorused the girls.

"Evil monkeys from outer space are invading! We must stand our ground!".

Keitaro and the girls looked toward each other, before dropping onto the floor laughing their asses off. After several long minutes, Keitaro noticed the serious look on Su face, and knew that something was _really _wrong. In an instant, he stood up and motioned for the girls to follow him. "You are not serious, are you?"

"I AM BLOODY SERIOUS HERE! THEY ARE GOING TO STEAL MY BANANAS!", screamed Su into Keitaro's ear.

Hearing that, laughter erupted again.

"Yeah right Su, where are the bananas?", Keitaro managed to choke out before going back to rolling on the floor laughing. Without a word, Su pressed a button on a remote that fell out of thin air, and the entire foundations of Hinata Inn began to move. Soon enough, the other members looked down and saw something that would awe them into silence whenever it was mentioned.

"Now do you believe me?", asked Su. "Yes.", chorused the gang. They were in shock.

xxx

Meanwhile, the monkeys had landed. However, the welcome party wasn't quite what they expected. They saw Su inside a giant MONKEY suit that read "EVIL MONKEY KING". Since the monkeys didn't really know what it was, they immediately fired their weapons at the Mech. The ammunition had no even got close, before they mysteriously blew up. Keitaro was waving his hand.

Before they could react, a giant arm came and swiped them all back into outer space. Before they got far, however, they exploded into a million tiny pieces.

End.

xxx

Yo raptor! This is for you! What next?


	4. A Day in Life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! (And even things you don't recognize)

Background: Reviewers with a vengeance!

Authors Notes: Rock on!

xxx

Today was a special day. Fanfiction author Keitaro had just finished typing Chapter 4 of he greatest fic ever in the history of mankind, "Spur of the moment". As you probably already know, since I said earlier that his alias on the net was "The cactus", wait, I just realized I didn't. Oh well, who cares? As I was saying, Keitaro had just finished typing and was going out for a leisurely stroll around the community. However, as he walked past Su room, he had a sudden urge to look in, and all he saw was a giant screen displaying three words.

"_Thanos Farek Seid"_

"Weird", thought Keitaro to himself. However, he didn't think much of it, and continued on his out of Hinata Inn for a leisurely stroll around the community. Before long, his insanely good luck kicked in, and he tripped over a Sake bottle on the floor, only to fall onto the cold hard floor. As he stood up, he noticed that the label said _"Jerails"._ "Weird", Keitaro thought to himself again. Raising his foot, he slammed it hard into the bottle, sending it flying into a convenient open door, which happened to lead to _You-Know-Who. _

As he was clutching his foot in pain, Keitaro heard an unearthly scream that screamed his certain demise.

"URASHIMA! PREPARE TO DIE!", was all he heard before _You-Know-Who _ran out of the room and slashed at him with a certain weapon. "SUPER FLYING BLADE!", was heard before a super flying blade flew at him. Since Keitaro was _Innortal, _He was not affected even when the sword flew straight into him. Instead of dying straight on the spot, he merely flew off into the earths orbit.

"Woah, I feel like some _D Ninja X8! _Woot!", thought Keitaro. Before long, however, gravity won out, and he fell into _The cactus. _THE cactus. A large boom was heard all the way to Australia. Children ran to their parents and adults cowered under tables and wet their pants. THE cactus was demolished. As he stood up, Keitaro felt _GlazedAndConfused. _Before long however, Keitaro was all right restored some of his sense of balance, and started his walk around the community.

As he was walking across a road, Kentaro Sakata, driving a fancy car, ran right into our protagonist and sent him flying into a street lamp. Laughing, Kentaro and drove off after a few firing off a few choice words at our hero. Our hero was again _GlazedAndConfused, _but managed to continue to continue on with his journey.

xxx

As he walk back into Hinata Inn, Keitaro saw Naru sitting on the couch, watching a movie which contained what seemed to be about a _Sci-Fi Raptor._ Naru noticed Keitaro staring at the screen, and thought that he was staring at her, so she decided on some choice words before sending Keitaro out on another walk.

Keitaro flew and flew, and landed on whatever was left of THE cactus. As such, our hero was again _GlazedAndConfused, _but eventually, Keitaro managed to go back to Hinata Inn.

Thus ending a day in the life of Keitaro.

The end.

xxx

Hope you enjoy this one!


	5. Star Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own or anything you see.

Background: Star Wars!

Author's Notes: I was sick, but I'm fine now, to bring you this chapter! Anyone is free to steal this story, since the ideas aren't even mine.

xxx

Keitaro yelled, "To the ship, everyone!", as he ran, hoping against all odds that the Vader would not catch up to them. As they ran, Motoko and Keitaro kept shooting backwards towards the pursuing storm troopers. However, the storm troopers flooded in from all directions, and soon Motoko and Keitaro were hard pressed to shoot all those in front and behind of them. Naru and Kitsune had both lost their blasters in the earlier stages of the flight. Mutsumi didn't carry any weapons.

Su had initially piloted the ship towards the nearest dock, but unfortunately the Vader realized their plan too soon, and had waited for their arrival. Su had had to fly off to prevent the ship from being shot down by Vader, but not before she warned Keitaro and the gang about their busted plan.

And so they ended up on this hopeless dash for freedom, running towards the final docking bay, the one which was the furthest from Vader. He had almost given up hope after receiving the message, but he couldn't let them down, _not now,_ after they had come so far.

Running and running, it seemed like the corridor lasted forever. Moreover, more and more storm troopers poured out from the many branches of the main corridor. Keitaro knew that he had no choice, so he defeated them all with a little bit of force lightning.

"THIS WAY!", yelled Kitsune. Finally, the moment of truth approached.

xxx

As soon as the group passed through the doorway, a most terrible sight confronted them. Darth Vader was there, and Su hanged limp in the air, most probably the work of force grip. Keitaro refused to believe that she was dead. _How could she leave us? She was like a younger sister to me… _Images of Keitaro and Su having fun flashed through his mind. A tear fell down his face, causing him to close his eyes, and when they finally opened again, they shone brightly with cold fury.

Vader spoke, "Greetings. Here is my welcoming present to you, this little creature who interfered with my plans!". With that, Vader flung the body of Su right at Keitaro. Keitaro dashed forward, and caught Su's body before the floor of this foul place tarnished it. Keitaro stared straight at Vader, before saying with a cool and collected tone, "Today you have taken away one of my dearest friends, and today I swear to rid the world of a menace. You.".

Vader laughed. "With your pathetic control of the force you seek to destroy me? Very well, I'll like to see you try!".

Keitaro passed Su's body to the rest of the girls, who were all either crying or holding back tears. Keitaro turned towards Vader, took out his staff saber, and pointed it at Vader. Vader, noticing his challenge, took out his own pair of light sabers. One was a blade of blue, and one was the blade of red. Keitaro charged at Vader, and slammed his staff saber into Vader's light sabers. Blue and red sparks flared up, and both parties were held in a deadlock.

Finally, Keitaro released his hold, and dodged Vader's strike at his stomach with a roll to the side. He slashed at Vader's side, but was parried. Left Right Left Right Left Right. All his blows were parried and in a moment where time seemed to freeze, Vader struck at his wrist, cutting off the whole joint, causing Keitaro to lose his one and only weapon.

Keitaro stood staring at his wound, an expression of disbelief on his face, before seeing Vader slash both blades at his neck, one from each side. He knew it was over. Over.

As Vader's light sabers came into contact with Keitaro's neck, something inexplicable happened. Vader's blade shattered. _Shattered._ Keitaro looked up, and with the last of his strength, pulled his saber towards him, stabbing Vader in the back. Vader laughed, before pulling back his mask and saying something that would change his life forever.

Seta: Keitaro... I am your father.

Vader fell to the floor, dead.

Everyone was shocked at Vader's identity. How could Seta, the hero who was thought to be lost many years ago, be Vader?

Keitaro's life had run its course. He collapsed onto the floor, dead. His body, together with Seta's formed a yin yang circle, which in the face of death, looked beautiful.

xxx

Erm, please review!


	6. Silver bullets

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything.

Background: Hellsing!

Author's note: Hmm, guess the star wars bit sucked. Better replace it later.

xxx

Once again, Keitaro had tripped over thin air and somehow landed his head between Naru's breasts, even though she was standing pretty far away. (Whole kitchen's length?) Naru, who was positively livid, instantly sent him flying away, much to his chagrin, to the hot springs. Coincidentally, Motoko had been relaxing in the hot springs, when a certain pervert crashed in.

Motoko had been eagerly awaiting this moment, as she and Naru had discussed earlier to fake Keitaro's fall using a device made by Su, and then whacking him to relieve stress. After all, it was satisfying smacking around somebody, especially if that somebody just happened to be invincible as well. Motoko masked her glee behind a veil of anger, and yelled, " URASHIMA! HOW DARE YOU PEEP ON THE YOUR TENANTS! DIE!".

She whipped her sword out from the universe of enlarged pockets, and proceeded to start preparing to unleash some sword techniques at Keitaro. Before she could do that, however, Keitaro uttered three words.

"Now, Rooftop, Duel".

Motoko was shocked. Was the perverted male actually challenging her to a serious duel? "Fine, I accept.", was her reply. What happened next shocked her even more. A red aura came over Keitaro, and he flew right up to the roof. Running into the inn, she yelled out "DUEL! ROOFTOP! NOW!", without breaking a step. Running, running, the girls all somehow gathered at the rooftop.

xxx

What they saw on the roof was not Keitaro, and yet it was Keitaro. Nobody knew what had happened. All they knew was that the person was a stranger. He was dressed in a red trench coat, black undershirt, complete with a wide brimmed top hat. What was most striking were his eerie yellow eyeglasses, and the twin sliver guns held at his waist.

The person, who had been staring at the floor, looked up and said, "Finally, you have come. I've been awaiting you. Let me introduce myself first before we start. I, am Keitaro Urashima.", he said as he bowed deeply and swept off his hat.

Motoko yelled, "Guns are not allowed! Face me with a sword, you coward!"

"How so? These" he held up his guns "are my preferred weapons, just as you prefer to fight with _your_ sword. Unless, you are admitting that the sword is inferior to the gun?" Keitaro smiled.

"I'll show you! Rock splitting sword!". A blast of energy was sent Keitaro, who simply stood there. The blast connected, and loud ripping sounds were heard. A gleam of triumph shone in Motoko's eyes as she sheathed her sword. "As I expected, my techniques are vastly superior to you, such that you cannot even take one hit.". She turned around, only to see the horrified faces of the girls. She spun.

What see saw didn't agree with her brain. Keitaro was lying on the floor, coat torn, glasses shattered, head lying back. However, he slowly stood up, cracked his joints, and faced Motoko. He proceeded to remove his gun and fire 6 shots a Motoko. However, Motoko was fast, and she dodged them all.

"Impressive."

"Ha! My powers are vastly superior to whatever you might have!", said a smug Motoko. Keitaro merely stood back, and his body faded to a shadow as her vision became red. Keitaro looked straight at her with a single gleaming red eye, saying, "Let me show you the power of a true vampire!". His hands swelled, merged with the shadows, and became a giant dog's head. Motoko was horrified, but still maintained enough wit to fire off several blasts at the head. No effect.

Seeing her best attacks had no effect whatsoever, Motoko turned and ran. Behind her, the dog's mouth emitted a hand, which held a strangely familiar silver gun…

xxx

Two loud shots were heard. Motoko fell to the floor, both her knees taken out. She turned onto her back in horror. "WHAT ARE YOU?", she screamed at the shadow. Keitaro shouted, "COME ON! THE NIGHT IS STILL YOUNG! TRANSRORM!". Motoko had no idea what he was talking about.

"HURRY!"

Motoko looked back for help.

"HURRY!"

Motoko screamed.

"HURRY!"

Motoko feebly fired several weak blasts at Keitaro.

"I guess I have mistaken. You were not what I'm searching for. YOU ARE MERELY A WEAK EXAMPLE OF A HUMAN! ONLY FIT FOR DOGS!". The shadow dog tore at her flesh, eating Motoko alive.

Keitaro looked up, and saw the crescent moon smiling wickedly at him.

The end.

xxx

Review!


	7. Divine Wind

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. Really!

Background: Cyborg 009, Keitaro disappears and returns

Author's note: Please review! I beg you all!

xxx

Another normal day at the Hinata town, except that a gust of wind suddenly blasts past the entire community and stops at the base of the steps leading to Hinata Inn…

xxx

x A week earlier x

"Hey, has anyone seen Keitaro? Its time for our study session.", asked Naru. Shinobu replied rather oddly, as if she was keeping a leash on something fiery. "I haven't seen him since you blasted him out of the inn earlier today." Motoko concurred. 'I haven't seen Urashima too since this morning, perhaps the police arrested him under charges of molestation?".

"Oh well, if he isn't here, I'll study by myself."

Keitaro never returned.

xxx

x Six days earlier x

"Hmm, weird. Has anyone seen the pervert?", asked Naru. Again. Motoko wasn't worried. "I bet he is out preying on young girls or something.". Shinobu walked away. Kitsune laid piss drunk on the couch, and Su didn't give a damn whether her lab rat was there or not. After all, lab rats were replaceable.

Keitaro didn't return that day.

xxx

x Five days earlier x

"Wow, the pervert is really missing. I wonder where is he? The exam is approaching soon. He shouldn't be slacking off!", declared Naru. "Nah, he probably got some hooker and is enjoying himself as we speak.". "Why that…turtle! He can't be doing those things to a girl!", screamed Motoko. Shinobu replied coldly, "You do know the meaning of a the word "Hooker", don't you?".

Motoko shut up instantly.

Nothing was heard regarding Keitaro.

xxx

x Four days earlier x

A grin.

A silver gun.

A gust of wind.

The wind blew past a desert, headed towards the islands of Japan.

xxx

x Three days earlier x

The girls were in full blown panic mode. Keitaro had been missing for four days, and no trace of him had been found, yet. Su was working on her Keitaro radar, Motoko had gone off somewhere because the pervert was no longer around, and the rest, minus Kitsune, were panicking.

"Was he dead?"

"Was he brutally slaughtered like a pig?"

"Did a raptor from some sci-fi movie kill him?"

"Did he fall into a cactus and pierce his brain?"

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

xxx

x Two days earlier x

An explosion from Su's room. Obviously, the new radar had gone boom, again.

Meanwhile, the gust of wind was in Japan.

xxx

x One day earlier x

The girls were out searching for Keitaro, and Motoko was brutally assaulted by what she called "a gust of wind". Everyone thought she was loony and left her at home while they went off to search for Keitaro.

The gust smiled, heading towards Hinata Inn.

xxx

The end. Okay, this chapter phails, but I have no ideas. Please leave some behind!

Review!


	8. The Devasting Evil

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!

Background: Random Crap

Author's Notes: SK random crap.

xxx

Keitaro Urashima sat in the lotus position atop his futon, not so anxiously waiting for the horrific coming day. It was early morning, and he was restless. He had numerous scars all over his body, courtesy of his "tenants", who constantly attack him with super punches that could only be found in the darkest martial arts manuals, secret sword arts that come from the same source, and mechanical monsters that were the children of an overzealous mad scientist. However, his wounds healed quickly, _almost _too quickly, making him the ideal punching bag for relieving stress that accumulated throughout the day. As he sat still, someone he knew was approaching…

xxx

Motoko Aoyoma was currently on her way to the manager's room, so as to make sure that he wasn't doing some _things _that landlords shouldn't do to their tenants. With her intimidating height and long raven colored hair, Motoko wasn't someone whom you wanted to mess with. Her aura just radiated power, which wasn't surprising, given her strong connection to the _force._ Although she pretended to be from the light side, Motoko was actually dabbling in the darkest martial arts and was heavily rooted in the dark side of the force. She would die instantly if someone cleansed her dark magic, but given her power, no one has been tempted to try.

SLAM! Motoko blasted the door from the hinges with some force push. She fully expected the door to crash on the manager, making him sprawl to the floor. And that was exactly what happened. Keitaro groaned loudly. "YOU PERVERTED MONSTER! LET ME PUNISH YOU!" With that, she grabbed him using force grip and sent a few shots of force lightning at him. Keitaro screamed in agony. "Well, you deserved it. Also, you better go fix the pipes in the hot spring. It's broken" Before she went off, however, she flung him out the window towards the concrete outside and threw a lightning bolt at him. A expected, Keitaro got fried. Throughout the entire encounter, she never saw his _red_ eyes. The smoking body on the concrete smirked.

Motoko couldn't care less, however, as she couldn't see the manager from her vantage point. All she knew was that she was feeling happier after the usage of the force, even if it _was_ dark. She walked out without looking back, but not before fixing the door previously on the floor and putting it back on its hinges. "Heh, even this door deserves better than that perverted male!"

xxx

Keitaro stood up slowly, and raised his arm towards the doors of the Inn before saying softly, "Reducto". Instantly, the doors blew up in a magnificent display of wooden splinters. The girls, hearing the noise, ran out towards the door. Su was the first to spot the haggard man wearing burnt clothes and sporting a head full of singed hair. "Heyas Keitaro! How did you do this?" She flew out with her leg outstretched. Instead of her leg connecting with the man's face, She flew past thin air and fell hard onto the floor. She was knocked out after falling down a few steps. Naru was angry. "KEITARO! YOU CAUSED SU TO BE HURT! DIE!" Naru conveniently forgot that it was Su who attacked Keitaro in the first place. She charged towards the man, amplifying her martial art punches with a large amount of force power. As with Motoko, she was dark.

Naru was somewhat like Motoko, except that she doesn't have much long range force powers. All her force powers were physical orientated, leading to her incredible physical strength and speed. The only good long range power she has is the force grip. Granted, it has something to do with physical bodies, and is not really long range. As she charged towards the man, she didn't realize that the man had already raised his arm and was muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "Crucio". Instantly, she felt burning hot knives tearing at her flesh, cutting it, burning it. She was brought to her knees, and tried to use whatever semblance of light magic to alleviate the pain. However, she was so entrenched into the dark side and dark magic that using light magic hurt her, so she gave up, succumbing to the pain.

Motoko was shocked, and instantly sent a blast of dark energy so dark that anything light within a certain radius of it would be injured. The blast headed towards Keitaro, who simply used force jump and jumped off, all the while keeping his arm trained on Naru. He suddenly jerked his arm forwards, and Naru's scream went up several notches in volume. Keitaro landed, and broke off the connection. He couldn't allow Naru to go mad after such a short time, not before torturing her with some normal torture devices. Nope, not yet. Keitaro sneered at Motoko, who looked at the unconscious Naru and back at Keitaro in hatred.

She blasted towards Keitaro, who simple disappeared and appeared behind Motoko with a silver sword in hand. He slashed Motoko's back with the sword, leaving a wound that stretched all over her shoulder to her lower back. She collapsed instantly. Kitsune just stood there in shock, gawking at all easy annihilation of her allies by their one common enemy. She threw an empty bottle towards Keitaro, but a simple force push sent the bottle back at Kitsune. Kitsune applied her own force power at the bottle, and the battle of wills began.

Eventually, however, the bottle was unable to stand the constant onslaught of force from both sides, and collapsed in on itself, and the force being applied on it clashed against each other. Both were dark, and undeniably strong, but Keitaro was shown to be the better man, when he overpowered Kitsune and blew smashed her against the wall with an exceptionally jolt of force push. Shinobu looked on from a corner, scared out of her wits. Keitaro focused instantly on her, and scanning her revealed that she was from the light side, so he merely smiled at her and turned back to face a backstabber.

xxx

Meanwhile, Motoko was struggling to stand up. Her massive blood loss was greatly weakening her, as well as making her lose precious force power. Her force power was getting dangerously low, and she knew that it might never go back to her normal level again. Revenge was all that was on her mind, and her single goal was to eliminate Keitaro Urashima before he humiliated anymore of her friends. Keitaro turned back, stared long and hard at her, making her quail before his fury, before disappearing in a gust of wind.

xxx

Needless to say, Motoko was pissed. As Keitaro sped away from the Hinata Inn, Motoko looked around at the carnage around her. Naru was a quivering mass on the floor, Su was unconscious with a bad bruise on the back of her head, Shinobu was probably suffering from shock, Kitsune was bleeding from the glass shards plus the impact and was sprawled unceremoniously on the floor. Not including her own sword wound on her back. Everywhere she looked, something bad was there. This fight had been a disaster. Motoko looked up at the sky, and roared in anger, a bloodcurdling roar that was not lost on the speeding Keitaro.

xxx

Keitaro ran and ran and ran. He knew that this was trouble. Not only could he not get back to the Inn anymore, now he had been overcome by his natural bloodlust and he knew he isn't going to be able to stop it no matter what. But, the torture had just been too much. Nothing he did could stop his true nature from awakening. He didn't want to hurt the girls, no, he didn't. Keitaro wept silently as he sped on the train tracks without any destination.

xxx

Their medic, Shinobu, who had finally come back to her senses, had cured Naru. Now, Naru was sleeping peacefully on her futon, and Su had woken up with a sore head. Kitsune had woken up a long time ago, and was not sitting on the sofa facing the TV. "So what's next?", asked Kitsure. "Yeah, we can't let senior be out there by himself, judging by what he did to us today…".

"We hunt him down.", came the reply from the resident swordswoman.

The hunt is on…

xxx

The end! More ideas!


	9. Working with Science

Disclaimer: This is a short story.

Background: Original fiction.

Author's Notes: Please, grade this without any bias. Thank you.

xxx

I am Keitaro Urashima, and I am going to make history.

Today was the big day, and the moment of truth was approaching. All of us at IBM labs were getting ready. However, only one man will get the glory, and that is I, the head of the nanotechnology department at IBM labs, not to mention foremost expert in micro mechanics. Frankly, I was scared. What if the foolproof experiment failed? What if I get nervous and screw the whole thing up? What if I wore the clean room suit incorrectly, causing failure? Many "What ifs" were swimming in my head. I was thinking, thinking, thinking…

When suddenly, Naru clapped me on the back. "Hey Keitaro, don't worry" she gave me a big smile, "We all believe in you. You will make history today, and we will be watching as it is written." She pointed at a large screen on her left, opposite of the giant glass window from which one could peer inside the lab and on normal days see a group of focused scientists working on the latest nanobots, bots that bring me to my purpose today.

Attempting to move atoms using machines.

It had taken years of studying, many, many years, to try to even come close to being able to move the things that make up our very existence. I was a fresh young graduate from MIT, when I had taken an interest in nanotechnology, (I have a PhD in electronics) and started to do in depth research into it. Eventually, this led me to the field of micro mechanics, which was, and still is very young. I had made some significant contributions to the field, but nothing great so that I would be in textbooks or the like. Even so, IBM had approached me with an offer I could not refuse, millions of dollars of sponsorship, provided that I kept any good things to the company. And so it was that I came to know the brilliant group of girls that have worked with me to this day.

xxx

Motoko came over and said, "Its time"

The crushing burden of responsibility rested on my shoulders; heavy, gigantic was the load. I stood, donned the standard clean room grab slowly, carefully; I even checked to see if it was right side up, before stepping into the airtight disinfectant chamber, closing myself off from the world until it was ready to receive my again. Oh, the loneliness I felt, working in this sterile, disgustingly clean, environment, _alone._

Shaking my head to concentrate myself on the task before me, I carefully placed the dish ahead of me. It was already filled with _special _atoms that were believed to be able to shift and mould together. The key word here is _"believed". _Nevertheless, I retrieved another dish from another compartment, and, looking through the microscope, carefully took out 5 nanobots that _should_ be able to rearrange the atoms to spell the letters "IBM". All the while, my working companions were looking at me through the window.

Craning my neck, I looked through the lens, seeing the bots work. One nanobot was carefully pushing two atoms together. I watched as the atoms came together. They were going to click, going to click… CLICK! Both atoms snapped into place. I nearly cried in relief. However, as soon as the robot moved away, the atoms bounced back.

I was shocked.

Slumping back into my chair, I sighed in defeat. This time, I really did weep. Had all the time spent on making this experiment work gone down the drain? Had all the endless hours spent studying atoms under the microscope and how they connected been wasted? Had all the effort put into the calculations surrounding the robots and their programs come to waste? I put my face in my hands, and wept.

Hearing a thumping sound coming from the window, I know that the girls had seen my failure. After all, everything I was doing and what I was seeing was all projected onto the screen outside. Naru was making some gestures towards me. Was she so angry that she wanted to just beat me up? But wait, the girls seem to be asking me to try again. But was the use? One failure was enough. I cannot take another. I knew it. I shook my head.

The girls were outright pleading now. Seeing their pleading faces, I resolved to try one more time. Taking a deep breath, I hunched back over the desk, and set up the apparatus again. Once again, I saw the bots move, the atoms clicking, and just when I was expecting the failure again, the most miraculous thing happened.

_The atoms stayed in place._

My eyes were as wide as saucers, and I looked out the window, only to see that the girls were celebrating openly, jumping up and down and hugging each other.

I leaned back, comfortably this time, and smiled.

I Keitaro Urashima, had made history.

xxx

Freak accident, this composition.


	10. Broken Version 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Background: Random inspiration

Author's notes: Quite sad really, only one reviewer… This is also just a singular paragraph I just had to write.

xxx

Keitaro ran and ran. Eventually, he arrived at his ultimate destination, Tokyo University. Except that his promise girl was not with him, as she should be. Looking around, Keitaro saw nothing but blurs, people going about their daily life, leaving what could not catch up with them in their wake. Time was just like that. Those who could not keep up were mercilessly booted out of the game of life, and Keitaro was stranded. Will he make it? Nobody knows. Looking at the sun, it seemed to race across the sky. Running, running, running…

Sighing dejectedly, Keitaro walked towards no destination in particular. As he walked, the blurs intensified. Keitaro caught smatterings of the conversations around, and all the stuff about the great and wonderful Tokyo University was driving him mad. Keitaro stood still, a statue frozen in time, while time raced around him, affecting everything around him, but not _him._

Keitaro found himself in front of the lavatory. Instantly, he bolted in and stood in front of the sink, looking at his reflection that did not seem to reflect his inner turmoil. He saw in the mirror, neatly combed brown hair, large dorky glasses, a trendy blazer and jeans. But the only things he saw were his eyes. They looked _dead_. Keitaro bent down, turned on the tap to full blast, before splashing his face full of the seemingly heavy water that dragged his face down. In his reflection, the corners of his mouth were twisted downwards, and his cheeks sagged.

Keitaro turned, moved into a cubicle , and sat down hard on the toilet seat. As he glanced over to his left, he found something interesting scribbled onto the wall.

"_Here I sit broken hearted, tried to shit but only farted."_

"Amazing how accurately that describes my life." Thought Keitaro. "Stuffed full of half completed goals."

Keitaro laughed. Tears streamed down his face.

xxx

Nothing much to say.


	11. Broken Version 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Background: Random inspiration

Author's notes: Extension on the original paragraph. I'm trying to add in Superpower Keitaro somewhere here. Perhaps A/U, and grandma Hina tells him that his promise girl was a little white lie they told him?

xxx

Keitaro ran and ran and ran... Eventually, he arrived at his ultimate destination, Tokyo University. Except that his promise girl, the girl whom he had waited for all his life, was not beside him. Looking around, Keitaro saw nothing but blurs, a mass of moving color, people going about their daily lives. What fell behind them were being left behind in their wake. Time was just like that. Those who could not keep up were mercilessly booted out of the massive game of life, and Keitaro was a special case. Keitaro was no longer the master of his time. He was lost.

_He was stranded. _

Will he make it? No one knew. Looking up at the sun, it seemed to race across the sky. Running, running, running…

Sighing dejectedly, Keitaro wandered around with no particular destination in his mind. As he walked, the blurs intensified. Time seemed to speed up. Keitaro caught smatterings of the conversations around, and all the stuff about the great and wonderful Tokyo University was driving him crazy. Keitaro stood still, a statue frozen in time, while time raced around him, affecting everything around him, but not _him. _Keitaro screamed, a lonely, silent scream, heard by no one but himself.

Keitaro found himself in front of the lavatory. Instantly, he bolted in and stood in front of the sink, looking at his reflection that did not seem to reflect his true self. He saw in the mirror, neatly combed brown hair, large dorky glasses, a trendy blazer and jeans. But the only things he saw were his eyes. His eyes. Totally devoid of the spark of life. Keitaro bent down, turned on the tap to full blast, before splashing his face full of the enormously heavy water that dragged his face down. In his reflection, the corners of his mouth were twisted downwards, and his cheeks sagged.

Keitaro turned, moved into a cubicle , and sat down hard on the toilet seat. As he glanced over to his left, he found something interesting scribbled onto the wall.

"Here I sit broken hearted, tried to shit but only farted."

"Amazing how accurately that describes my life." Thought Keitaro. "Stuffed full of half completed goals."

Keitaro laughed. Tears streamed down his face.

xxx

Later that day, as Keitaro moved back towards the hellhole called a girl's dormitory, Keitaro reflected back on his life. He realized, in his entire life spanning across 20 years, he had accomplished nothing. 5 years of his childhood, filled with things he did not remember. 15 years of his life, awaiting to fulfill and impossible dream. Suddenly he realized. Tokyo University was nothing but a dream.

_A very faraway dream._

His anguish showed plainly on his face. Keitaro dragged his feet along, shoulders slumped, wondering what meaning his miserable existence had.

SLAM!

Keitaro had walked into an ice cream stand. "HEY YOU! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!", yelled the angry ice cream vendor. Keitaro merely mumbled "sorry" before moving on. "Nobody will understand what I am going through… NO ONE! Fifteen years of waiting, only to find that it was in vain. FIFTEEN YEARS!", thought Keitaro. Keitaro shuffled away before the ice cream man could yell at him again.

xxx

Help me continue this particular piece…


	12. Walking through Time

Disclaimer: Not my story, I thought that it was good.

Background: Think you are Chinese

Authors notes: See above

xxx

It was with a heavy heart that I entered Chinatown for the last time.

The sky had already darkened, and the rows upon rows of streetlamps had already been lit long ago. "Clearance Sale! Today's the last day! Come buy before its too late!" The roadside vendors were yelling at the tops of their voices, anxious to get that last extra bit of business before they had to close down for good. However, those voices carried none of the sadness I had expected. Was it because they felt nothing of this place? Or had the crowd of people coming here just for being able to say that they had been to Chinatown on its last day, washed away their feelings of woe and replaced it with business instead? "Clearance Sale! It's the last day! Come over and see!"

Sale. A life of selling. Many things, including History, have lost their value even before they were taken to the pawnshop to be pawned. The crowd around me rudely jostled me in the back, and I had no choice but to move forward even though I had wanted to examine some of the stalls. People are such a powerful force. The minorities are always either left behind the majority, or pushed into making unwilling decisions. The night was still young, and amidst the noise and the blazing street lamps, I could see the walls of this area behind the people, and they seemed to truly reflect this place, old and faded.

Chinatown, a name I am proud of. A name that carries with it my father's childhood, my grandfather's struggles, and the many little stories of our ancestors who many years ago used to occupy the very space I was standing on. However, by the time I was born, Chinatown had already grown old.

After I had grown up, I rarely, if ever, went to Chinatown. But before every Lunar New Year's Eve, I made it a point to be at Chinatown. You can say I was there to bask in the enthusiasm, or that it was an old habit, or even that it was a tradition of the Chinese. But I have always felt that the passion, the squeeze, and even the noise made it feel very Chinatown, warm and comforting. But the most important thing was that it was the only place that could pull back the old memories lost deep within the dark recesses of my mind.

xxx

When I was young, my dad used to take me to Chinatown, even if it was for no reason better than to just walk around, looking at what Chinatown had to offer. Once again the crowd comes into play, this time to block off my vision. Therefore, my dad allowed me to sit on his shoulders, and suddenly I could see the area around me with crystal clarity. Cloths of any color you cared to think of, various toys of all kinds of design, delicious looking finger food, fruits, wind chimes, radios… I was dazzled. The only things I missed were the lonely only men sitting on the stairs smoking, and the old lady on the second level looking down at the crowd below her.

As I was way too young at that time, I never noticed the look of nostalgia on my father's face, the multitude of emotions written on his face each time we walked down Chinatown. There was once, when we were all tired from walking for hours on end, that my dad suggested we go for some fried rice. I particularly remember that the stall was _extremely_ popular, and the hawkers could not hope to meet supply with demand. This, coupled with the rather slow work of the workers, turned into a very _very_ long waiting time.

After a long while, I got frustrated. Those dirty workers make me nauseous, the "tat tat tat" of the wooden clogs annoyed me to no end, and the other hawkers yelling their goods , and the huge fat cockroaches crawling about made me sick. Not to mention, there was an oily smoke all about coming from the hawkers that made me want to sneeze. As such, I complained that I wanted to go home. My mother told me not to throw tantrums, so I quickly lied that I was feeling sick. My mother instantly got uncomfortable, and flagged down a taxi immediately. I clearly remember the unsettlement on my mother's face, but my father saw through me instantly, and sighed as he walked along.

Time, in this old and forgotten world, was a burden. The harshness of our ancestor's lives, the struggles of the laborers, my mother's youth, the determination of the people, the invasion of hostile countries. A new world was rising, and Chinatown was slowly aging. The accumulating years, such a heavy burden! It was not what those aged buildings could suffer. I thought back about Chinatown's birth, and I thought about the old people waiting to join their long gone partners.

Nevertheless, all these were in the past. The stairs which creaked when in use, the doors whose pain had already chipped off, the faces filled with wrinkles, all spoke of lost things that had passed. "Come over, come over, clearance sale." The stall keepers were getting increasingly robotic in their promoting. Their stalls, full of items, took time to put on display, and when the lights went out, took time to clear. After so many years, they had gotten used to it. However, in a flash, they would never need to do this anymore. After today, in an historical move, the vendors would move towards a new plaza building that had been waiting impatiently to welcome its new owners. It stood proudly to the side, in a modern kind of pride, even though I had no idea of what it was proud of.

xxx

I moved out from the shouts of "Clearance Sales", and the noises started to fade into the background. Passing by a house, I saw an old lady wearing shabby clothes slowly walk through an archway, disappearing within its murky depths, and closing the doors to the house. In an instant, I realized that the doorway was another that transported one through time, and kept what belonged to its time from the modern world. It was like keeping Chinatown out of the reach of my 19 year old self.

I suddenly had an urge to walk back towards the crowd. I wanted to go back, I wanted to go back, to find my father's favorite fried rice stall. I knew that it would still be very crowded, but this time, I will wait.

xxx

Note: Not mine


	13. Magic

Disclaimer: Nothing you see in this document is mine! Nothing!

Story: Super spell Keitaro?

Author's notes: I'm stoned.

xxx

"I shall state the rules of the duel." said Haruka. "This duel will continue until an opponent surrenders of the panel of judges, who comprise of Naru, Kitsune, Su and Shinobu vote otherwise. Also, any form of combat may be used, even some less _legitimate_ forms will be tolerated." With that, Haruka moved off to stand at the sidelines. During her monologue, the girls had already seated themselves comfortably at a few chairs that they had set up along the sidelines, and Motoko was staring a hole through Keitaro. Keitaro was whistling without a care in the world.

"I declare the duel, started!"

"UNDECIM SPIRITUS LUCIS, COEUNTES SAGITTENT INIMICUM SAGITTA MAGICA!", yelled Keitaro with his palms raised. Nearly instantaneously, several sharp blades of air flew from both of his hands and darted towards Motoko. She merely jumped up and avoided all the magical arrows. She smirked at Keitaro when she landed. "SHINMEI-RIU OUGI" her sword glowed bright "ZANGAN KEN!" A huge missile of energy that towered over him prevented him from copying her and jumping up. Knowing that it was useless to try, Keitaro readied another spell.

Except that he got thwacked before he managed to pull it off.

"OUCH!" Keitaro groaned after he had been unceremoniously flung to the floor. Reluctantly, he checked himself only to find that he had been injured everywhere except his head. That blast certainly took care of him, he thought. Nevertheless, he recovered quickly and jumped up before the girl could get off a hit at his prone form. "SHINMEI-RIU OUGI, ZANKUSEN!". He got up only to see another blast headed towards him. This time around, the energy was more specialized but it still knocked him off his feet. Somewhere, he heard Motoko laugh at his "Patheticness".

When he got the second time, he quickly put up a barrier as he stood. "FLANS PARIES AERALIS!" His barrier successfully stopped him from going down a third time. "SAGITTA MAGICA, SERIES OBSCURI!" he screamed, and darkness enveloped him. 27 dark bolts of energy surrounded him, and he felt the power he was receiving, suddenly, one of the bolts entered his body. Then two, then three, and it continued until his eyes turned and glowed black. When he spoke, his voice wasn't fully his. "Prepare to be beaten at your own game."

Raising his hand, he called, "MEA VIRGA!" A No-dachi with a unsheathed blade as black as night flew towards him. He grabbed it, spun the blade into its imaginary sheath and cried, "SHINMEI-RIU OUGI, HYAKURETSU OUKUSAN!"

xxx

Motoko couldn't believe it. Some random man who barged into their dormitory sudden pulled off one of the more advanced skills in their clan. She was battered from all sides by a tornado that encircled her and her opponent. Flowers flew around in the tornado, and she knew that they were no ordinary flowers. The flowers charged at her as her opponent finished his spell. "FLANS EXARMATIO!" A gust of wind struck her wrists, and her sword flew out of her grasp. Without any mercy, her opponent cast his final spell as the flowers smashed into her.

"SAGITTA MAGICA, SERIES FLUGARLIS!" The wind around her sped up, and before she knew it, the tornado closed in on her, slashing her with a big black No-dachi from all sides. The last thing she saw was Keitaro removing a gun, and pouring a silver substance into it he fired. Instantly, a long silver stake flew out and Motoko was impaled upon it.

xxx

Lol, I couldn't help but make Keitaro Vlad the Impaler.

Revised!


	14. Cards

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, LH or anything other thing you ever see in this piece of fiction. Thank you.

Background: My friend's work, except it sucked, so I improved it.

Author's Notes: The previous chapter's spells and skills are all real.

xxx

Running, running, running…

She kept running forward, and tried as she might, she couldn't stop. She saw him again. A vision that continually plagued her dreams, coming to her every hour that she was not awake. Someone who she hoped never like to see in real life. The boy with the glowing amber eyes...

RIIIIIIIIING! The alarm clock sang out merrily. Not to mention loudly. Naru woke up with a start. Her whole body drenched in an unnaturally cold sweat, she tried to think about the dream, but the annoying clock once again broke through her thoughts. Slamming her hand on the ringing clock, she switched the damned clock off. She conveniently forgot that her clock was in the shape of a pyramid. "OUCH!", she jumped out of her bed. Gently massaging her aching palm, she thought back to her strange dream.

"It was the same dream... Well, no time to care about the dream! Its time for SHOPPING!" Naru certainly didn't care about continually recurring dreams that showed a boy with glowing amber eyes. Jumping out of her bed, she bolted to the bathroom and quickly had a bath.

xxx

A boy, wearing a frosted white T-shirt with blue jeans looked at his bright pink watch again. His curly hair circled a pale face, with large, sensitive ears protruding out of his head. They were late. Naru and Motoko were ALWAYS late. How could they make him wait repeatly every time? Unfair. A girl with straight raven coloured hair rushed towards him, her hair flying everywhere. Her blue shirt didn't go well with her shocking violet hair clips.

"OOOO... Keitaro, you are early again, Naru is not here yet? She is always late!" complained Motoko all in one breath. However, a girl with pink cheeks soon sprinted over. Her tight curly hair was cut short, and perspiration dripped over her head. Her pretty emerald dress with embroidered leaves covering the fringes didn't flatter her body. "Sorry guys," she began. "I didn't mean to be late, but I had this horrible dream…"

"Well, whatever. Let's go to the library." Keitaro replied impatiently. He wanted to learn _how _to read fortunes using tarot cards and wanted to find books about them. They reached the library and managed to find a few books eventually.

xxx

"I didn't take this book! Where did it come from?" Naru wondered. The trio crowded around a thick purple book that Naru was pointing at. Naru tried to open it but it seemed to be locked. Keitaro helped out, and slowly the book creaked open…

…only to stop just before it was fully opened. It could not be opened fully with their combined strength. Motoko decided to help out, and eventually the book gave up.Keitaro immediately noticed the maroon card on top. "Just the book I was looking for! Cards! What card is this? Windy?", he exclaimed as a gust of wind blew all the cards out of the window suddenly.

xxx


	15. Twisted

Author's Notes: I'm in a hurry, so nothing else, thanking all reviewers!

xxx

Keitaro stood alone, and slowly readied himself for the grueling task ahead of him…

xxx

x Naru's Room, 10 am x

"What has Keitaro become? He just confessed his love to me not too long ago! He follows me like a puppy dog all the time, and struggles to please all of us… what caused the drastic change in personality? What? When? Why!" Trapped within her own self-denials, she screamed out in frustration.

Just then, a ghostly voice rang out. "Its you…"

Naru swung around in surprise. She saw Keitaro, wearing shades and a jacket, showing off his toned muscles, trained by grueling hours of fixing hot springs, walls, boilers, ceilings, holes and the long treks back home after being smashed in the face.

"How did you get there?" questioned Naru. "I have my own methods", came the cryptic reply. Naru sat silently, contemplating her next question. Keitaro merely stood leaning on the wall. "What do you mean by, 'Its you…'?" Naru knew she was asking an exceedingly stupid question, but she had to find out.

"Exactly what it means".

"What does that mean?"

Keitaro looked at her as though she was the stupidest person in the world. "Are you in self-denial, or are you just plain stupid? Its pretty obvious that I mean you are the cause of everything." "How so?", shot back Naru. "You have the audacity to ask me such an obvious question? Your punches, your cold heartedness, your leaving me in the dark for a long time about whether you return my feelings, your 'righteousness', your automatic judgment that all males are perverts? Do you need me to continue?"

"No…"

"Well then, I guess now you know why I'm asking you girls to leave." Naru was silent for a long moment before she softly replied, "Yes…"

With that, Keitaro disappeared.

xxx

x Motoko's Room, 10 am x

Motoko had just recovered, so she was a bit wobbly when Keitaro exploded into her room. She was in the middle of waking up when a bright flash blinded her. The light disappeared to reveal Keitaro, standing tall and proud, wearing a jet-black gi and hakama. Motoko got over her shock quickly, and hastily, albeit sloppily moved over to her sword and lifted it up. A challenge.

"I am not here to fight."

"Then why are you here?" Motoko said in a strangely subdued tone. Much unlike the cocky and loud tone she normally used."

"I am here to make you understand why you are leaving"

Motoko laughed. "Isn't it because of your own selfish desires? You filthy lying perverted male." Keitaro was silent. "You…" she was cut off before she could get to her point. "I am forcing you to leave, because of your extremely biased views against men." Motoko narrowed her eyes, and in a ice-cold tome said, "Males are all sex craved manias that seek only one thing." Silence reigned. Keitaro finally spoke after a few moments.

"Do you have any proof of that?"

"Yes. Perhaps. You peek on the girls at least 10 times a day, and claim that they are all accidents. It is very obvious that this is not possible." Keitaro looked her straight in the eye, and growled in threatening tone. "They ARE all accidents. Most of the accidents are actually a chain of events that are set off by ether you or Naru. Both of you mistake a harmless action such as patting Shinobu's or Su's head as a perverted act, and purposely send me flying to the hot springs, where either of you will lie in wait, pretending that you are there bathing. Then, just for your sick and twisted pleasure, you hit me, hard."

"…How would you explain the instances with Kitsune then?" said Motoko defiantly.

Keitaro looked away. "This is where your bias starts to really show. Have you ever considered that fact that it might be Kitsune's doing?" Still in a defiant tone, Motoko answered. "A woman is incapable of doing such things."

"…If that is what you truly believe, then, I believe that I have no purpose here." Said Keitaro in a sad tone.

"Wha…?" was all she got out before she was blinded again.

xxx

x Kitsune's Room, 10am x

Kitsune was, if it could be said so, behaving weirdly. First, she had not drank for a couple of hours now, and she was actually doing something productive, such as packing her bags. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Keitaro, who was dressed in black from head to toe, with a black jacket coupled with a pair of black jeans. He was cradling a bottle of Sake and two cups.

"Care for a drink?" said Keitaro. "Sure, I'm always ready for a drink… why are you here?" Keitaro smirked at her. "Why, to have a drink of course. You are the only one who can hold their liquor well." Kitsune smirked as well. "Hmm, I guess so. Well then, sit down." Keitaro walked in and sat at a small table in the middle of the room.

"So. I'm sure you have another reason for coming here. Shoot."

"Heh. Straight to the point. Well then, I'm here to make sure you understand why you are leaving." Kitsune's smirked came on even more powerful. "I already know, you just want the money. After all, Hinata is a pretty popular tourist attraction."

"No. Will you people stop painting such a monstrous picture of me?" laughed Keitaro as he filled the glasses. "Its doesn't matter. Once a monster, always a monster." Keitaro laughed merrily. "I wouldn't know, I've always been a saint to you girls!".

Kitsune's eyes flashed. "Right, then what was that stunt about killing Motoko all about then?" Keitaro's eyes flashed too. "Then what about all the abuse piled on me throughout my entire stay here? Piss off the guilt trip things".

A short laugh.

Keitaro emptied his cup, stood up and walked out of the open door.

xxx

x Top of the stairs, 12 Noon x

"I guess its time." Said Naru.

"It sure feels weird! Leaving a place we called home for so long.", added Kitsune

"Yes." Motoko completed the chorus.

They all looked at the building one last time, before moving down the steps and going their separate ways. Surprisingly, Keitaro was nowhere to be seen.

xxx

x Top of the stairs, Unknown time x

Keitaro is seen talking to two men, who walk away after Keitaro signs something.

"My work here… is finally done." Keitaro looked at the Hinata inn one last time before fading away into the mist.

**End.**

xxx


	16. Piggy

Disclaimer: Nothing you see in this document is mine! Nothing!

Background: The three little pigs!

Author's notes: I'm even more stoned.

xxx

Once upon a time, in a land named Cactus land, there lived a little pink pig named Keitaro Urashima. With his porky body and sharp pointy ears, Keitaro looked more like a dope than a knight in shining armor. Not to mention his curly tail that was ver_y_ _long_. Now, Keitaro was constantly getting into stupid situations, so his parents decided to send him out into the world to toughen him up and give him some worldly sense.

Keitaro, no matter how stupid he looked, was not _stupid._ Before he went, he hired a contractor to build three houses for him, one out of straw, one out of wood, and the last out of stone. And so, Keitaro Urashima, the little pig, went out to the world on his journey of self-discovery.

xxx

Finally! Keitaro had made it to his first home, the little hut made out of straw. It was really _really _small. He touched the wall. Under the light pressure, the entire house shook on it foundations. Keitaro was pissed. "WHAT? I PAID FOR SUCH SHODDY WORK?". Even though he was unhappy about the quality of his house, Keitaro settled in anyway. As he was putting up the last of his personal items in the one and only cabinet, he heard a knocking sound on his door.

Walking over towards the door, Keitaro had an uneasy feeling boiling in his stomach. He cried out through the door. "Who is there?". Spying out of the peephole, Keitaro saw what was obviously a wolf covered in sheep's skin. Geez, the stupid wolf hadn't even bothered to cover up his long nose and tail. Being pissed off today, Keitaro said in a casual tone, "Piss off, stupid wolf. I'm not _that _stupid… yet". The wolf merely growled, and threw off the skin.

"I AM MOTOKO THE BIG BAD WOLF! OPEN THIS DOOR OR I WILL BLOW THIS HOUSE AWAY!", screamed the big bad wolf. Keitaro shrugged, and walked back to his table. The wolf was infuriated at this sign of defiance, and started chanting, "BIG BAD WOLF POWER, UNDECIM SPIRITUS LUCIS, COEUNTES SAGITTENT INIMICUM SAGITTA MAGICA!". Instantly, the entire house was blown right off its spot. Keitaro yelled out in surprise, "What the fuck was all that?", before another gust of wind came and blew him away.

Motoko the big bad wolf was pissed. She had accidentally helped her prey escape. "Damn, now I have to track him down!". With a groan, she set off after Keitaro.

xxx

Keitaro flew, and smashed right into his wooden house. Standing up, he groaned in pain and looked back at his ruined house. "SHIT! Now I have to travel towards the stone house!". Keitaro kicked at the pile of rubble, but injured his leg. "FUCK!"

With a limp, Keitaro walked off towards his final house.

xxx

Motoko tracked Keitaro to the wooden house, but found it destroyed, so she moved towards his final destination.

xxx

Keitaro moved into the house, and slammed the door hard, only to have his bottom smashed by the wall. "FUCK!", he screamed loudly. Meanwhile, Motoko had finally arrived at the house, and she immediately screamed, "BIG BAD WOLF POWER, UNDECIM SPIRITUS LUCIS, COEUNTES SAGITTENT INIMICUM SAGITTA MAGICA!". However, this time Keitaro had taken the time to set up wards that ensured she wouldn't be using much magic soon.

Nobody knew except himself, but Keitaro was a super wizard, and he could easily do wandless magic, and with his wand he was practically invincible. "BWHAHAHAHAHA", came the laughter of the big dumb wolf Motoko. She screamed, "I SEE YOU HAVE A CHIMNEY! PREPARE TO DIE A MOST HORRIBLE DEATH!". Motoko was fed up, and finally decide to waltz in kick Keitaro's ass. She slowly made his way up the side of the house, and dropped down the chimney opening into the house.

Keitaro was awaiting, and as she dropped in, summoned the _Eternal sword, _and teleported out of her sight. "BWHAHAHAHA, the eternal sword grants me the power of time and space! Die!" With that, Keitaro appeared behind her, and spun his blade into the classical grab-sword-out-of-sheath stance, and yelled, "SHINMEI-RIU OUGI, HIYATSUKU OUKAZAN!". He jumped into the air and spun his sword around. He fell to the ground and dropped the sword with its momentum to Motoko's neck level and chopped the head off.

Motoko's head rolled on the floor, blood streaming out of it.

xxx


	17. Gundam Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Background: I've always wanted a Gundam Fic!

Author's Notes: A big thanks to all the reviewers, and GlazedandConfused… never mind.

xxx

"Who is the new subject?", came a cold and emotionless voice. The subordinate quickly presented the information. "Subject Keitaro Urashima, known for the power of immortality and invincibility. Superb reaction time and is believed to have a sixth sense that reveals possible dangers to him. Reaction time is an estimated 0.01 seconds. I believe he will be the best Gundam pilot ever known to man."

"I see. Send him over to the testing labs. I will personally be inspecting on this new strangers powers. Also learn to keep your mouth shut when i did not ask for your opinion. You are dismissed."

"Th-thank you sir", came the trembling reply.

xxx

Keitaro Urashima sat quietly in his cell, exhausted from his earlier attempts of breaking through the electrified bars. He had a somewhat handsome face, except that it seemed to have wasted away. Painfully thin, his presence gave off an aura of danger. None of the guards were enthusiastic when it came to guarding his cell, since he was known to attempt escapes at random times of the day. However, the bars had managed to keep him, so most of the soldiers weren't too worried.

It was a quiet day in the isolated chamber which house Keitaro's cell, when suddenly an obviously low-ranking soldier had came in and informed the current guard about something that seemed urgent. Anyway, the current guard took a jar that seemed to be full of small insects, and poured the contents into the cell. Instantly, the critters made their way towards Keitaro, who valiantly tried to fight them off. Nevertheless, the critter synchronized together and become a thick metallic rope that bound Keitaro's arms behind his back and his legs at his knees.

The guard, seeing that the micro machines had done their job, released the lock on the gate, which came away with a loud hiss, and the door automatically sunk back into the ground below. Using a leash, once again made out of the micro-sized machines, the guard dragged Keitaro out of the cell. Keitaro walked with the rest of his legs, and he fell often, but the guard did nothing but continue dragging him to whatever God damned place they were going.

xxx

Finally, they reached the testing lab, after a long walk from his cell, which was at a corner of the massive structure, which was right at the end. The guard had moved using a jet scooter, but Keitaro was forced to walk the entire way. Each time he stopped or fell down, the guard would press a button on the leash which would unleash a 10000 volt charge, enough to kill practically anything, but never enough to kill Keitaro, and would continue to do so until Keitaro moved. Keitaro sometimes wished he would finally be overcome by the shock and die.

Keitaro was flung into the open archway into the main testing chamber, and the arch was subsequently sealed with a door made out of two hundred layers of alternating uranium and titanium. This was to ensure that anyone who managed to break out of the lab died before they managed to get too far. The window that looked out into the testing chamber was made out of two hundred layers of the purest glass that money could buy, but the image was still slightly distorted. Not that it was a major hassle, anything tested inside this chamber was bound to be highly visible. The entire chamber was reinforced with 1000 layers of titanium, so that anything that went in, _stayed _in.

Suddenly, Keitaro's bonds were released. Instantly, he jumped to his feet, and ran. Two short range machine guns started firing at him, and he dodged one of the guns, only to get shot by the second gun. Blood started to pour from him, but he didn't seem to be affected. A tangle of lasers started sweeping the room randomly at high speed. Keitaro became a blur as he _danced_ through the mess of lasers.

At this moment, Su came in. In an emotionless voice, she asked, "How long has subject been in the testing chamber?"

"Twenty seconds. And he seems to have no trouble breaking through the laser formation.", said a scientist.

Su turned her head, and saw the man jumping and dodging at inhuman speeds.

"Subject seems to have a reaction time of less than 0.01 seconds, the previously estimated time. Also, he is able to take multiple 5.56-millimeter shots and survive without any lasting damage."

Keitaro was dodging several high-speed missiles, and just as two were coming in from his back he jumped up and landed behind the missiles, which promptly smashed into one of the machine guns and blew up. The missiles and the lasers were both dodged simultaneously by what appeared to be a blur in the chamber. As he moved about, the ground opened up to reveal landmines planted in alternating patterns. The slightest error would result in the loss of something. Especially when the mines were filled with nuclear explosives.

A laser came so close to cutting Keitaro that it chopped off some of his hair. He lost his concentration, and five lasers went through him at once, and all the weaponry instantly stopped their attack. The landmines were covered up again, the missile silos were sealed, the lasers turned off and the lone machine gun went back into the wall. Keitaro fell to the ground, seemingly lifeless, but after a tense moment, he stood back up, much to the astonishment of the scientists who had been smirking when he got cut by the lasers.

Su smiled genuinely, the first in a long time, and said, "Bring him to the GC."

xxx

Keitaro was once again bound, and after being decontaminated by several machines, was dragged towards a new unfamiliar area. He stopped in front of a closed door that required a retina scan, gel thumbprint, voice recognition, and full body scan before it opened. He saw Su enter a booth and submit herself to the tests. When the door opened, Keitaro saw…

xxx

Please comment on the language and writing!


	18. The Code

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Background: Dan Brown's books.

Author's Notes: I'm afraid I'm not quit at Mr. Brown's standards, and I haven't the time to complete it, so yeah.

xxx

Keitaro, dressed in his favorite Harris Tweed, stared at the painting with his chocolate brown eyes for several long moments. Finally, he sighed, and turning to the stunning woman behind him, said, "I'm afraid, Ms Narusegawa, that I am unable to find any clue as to what we are looking for from this painting, and I have looked anywhere this Pexiglass wall has allowed me too. Yet, I am sure that I had deciphered the previous message correctly." Once again, Keitaro turned towards the puzzling verse.

_O, Draconian devil!__Oh, lame saint!_

He had been able to see through the anagram immediately, and it revealed,

_Leonardo da Vinci!__The Mona Lisa!_

However, now that he and his "partner" had arrived in front of the most famous painting in the world, Keitaro was not so sure anymore. Sure, he was the top symbologist in Tokyo University, and he had cracked some of the most ancient puzzles known to the world, personally walked on the path of illumination, but it was just in luck that he had to been in Paris to give a speech on some of the common symbols in art and literature. Now, he was stuck in the most wired room in the entire Louvre, struggling to decipher a not so ancient puzzle that had forced itself into his face, all the while a powerful policeman outside thought that he was visiting the toilet.

From behind him, a surprisingly calm voice rang out, but as sure as was that he was wearing a Harris Tweed, he could tell that the person he had just addressed was keeping a _very_ tight leash on her true emotions. He turned back, and a vision greeted him. God, the woman was beautiful! She had an oval shaped face, long luscious brown hair, nice full lips, and the most gorgeous shimmering green eyes. She was slender, but he knew that she was not weak, and was probably in the pink of health.

"Mr. Urashima, I'm afraid that I will have to show you something that will explain why you are here today. In my haste I had forgotten all about your feelings. I realize that I had pulled you here from the toilet without explaining what I was supposed to tell you, and it might explain why you are here today."

"Sure thing" thought Urashima. "Might explain why you pulled my out of the toilet."

Narusegawa reached into her pocket, and proceeded to pull out a photo that looked eerily familiar…

xxx

Eh, I realize I forgot to leave comments, lol!


	19. Image

Disclaimer: Nope, love hina is not mine.

Background: Hmm, I dunno.

Author's notes: I need to write an article!

xxx

Keitaro Urashima reached for the stars.

Keitaro Urashima was a man of many ambitions. He reached for the highest in his studies, reached to bring out the best in himself, reached to bring out the best in other people, reached to please everyone he met, reached for his… love.

Sadly, Keitaro Urashima never really got the attention of the one he loved. Naru Narusegawa was the perfect person. She was smart, she was beautiful, and she was popular. Everyone wanted to be associated with her, while he was the lonely loser, the one who would stay in the shadows, shunned by anyone who had half a brain in their heads. It was by pure luck that he had ended up in the same dormitory that _she_ had lived in, and he felt that he didn't really belong in the _girls' _dormitory that she and other fellow girls lived in.

Everyday, Keitaro Urashima tried to get the girl's attention. Nothing worked. He would try to serve her breakfast, he would try to talk to her, he would try to make a din, but even that didn't get the girl's attention. The only thing that would happen was that Motoko Aoyama, another resident at the dormitory, would come around and send him flying. Literally. The only occasions when the girl would even look at him was when he peeped on her in the hot springs. She would walk over, stare him down, and punch him to the moon. Again, it was literal. Keitaro soon resigned himself to the fact that they were not meant to be. But he didn't give up. What a persistent bastard.

Today was just like any other day. First, in the morning, Keitaro had tried to serve her breakfast. Today, however, he had got a reaction. She had stared him down until he cowered, and finally spoke to him, even through it was rude.

"Fuck OFF."

That woke up something within Keitaro. He had finally accepted what he knew long ago. They were never meant to be. He stood up, and putting away the items into the kitchen, he slowly walked back towards his room. He set himself to do something, something that would change him forever. He vowed to himself to get a new image, away from the aura of dorkiness he just radiated. He wanted to change it so that his aura practically radiated pimp juice. Without a word, he grabbed his wallet, swept himself past Mitsune Konno, another resident at the dormitories, and walked out towards the train station.

xxx

When he came back, he knew it was going to be different. He had a new hairstyle, new glasses and new clothes. He wore loose jeans and a loose t-shirt, so that he would not reveal his thin and scrawny body. He also had a denim jacket over his shirt, and overall, the ensemble made him look… _cool._ As he went in, he looked at his spanking new watch and saw that it was nearly time for dinner. As he entered the dining room, he encountered some shocked faces.

xxx

Ouch, I know this sucks, but don't kill me please!


	20. Treacherous Journey

Disclaimer: Nope, Love Hina is not mine.

Background: Keitaro in Antarctica!

Author's notes: South Pole! **DANCES**

xxx

Halfway through our journey, a huge blizzard blew up and started smashing snow against our tents. We were locked in for about two days, when Motoko finally decided that she was not going to be cooped up in the tent any longer, and opened the door of the tent without consulting me. I noticed her stupid act just before she exited, and I lunged for her, but missed. The moment she scampered out of the tent, a wall of snow flew in and sent me smashing into the back of the tent. I struggled to get free, but the snow was too heavy, and more snow was piling in by the second. Still I struggled, and just as I was losing hope, two strong arms pulled me out of my icy prison.

I emerged from the tent shivering, but the true horror came when I opened my eyes.

The blizzard had buried all our equipment in thick layers of snow, and I could see Su and Kitsune trying to dig a snow cave big enough to hold us. My saviors, Naru and Motoko, after checking that I was ok, if a bit cold, ran over towards the pair and helped to build the snow cave before it was too late. Over to the left, I could see Shinobu trying to salvage some fuel and food items. I looked over to the girls, and I saw that they had not supported the entrance of their cave. At this rate, the snowy entrance would collapse in on us the moment we entered. Noticing the emergency, I yelled.

"NARU AND MOTOKO! STOP YOUR WORK AND GO GET SOME SLEDGES OUT OF THE SNOW!"

I saw that Motoko and Naru had confused expressions on their faces, but they did not question my judgment, and ran off to dig some sledges out of the snow. I rushed over to warn Kitsune and Su before the entrance collapsed and left us out in the snow, exhausted and stuck in the worst blizzard I had ever seen. As I ran, I shouted again.

"STOP! SU AND KITSUNE! THE ENTRANCE I GOING TO COLLAPSE!"

They looked at the top, and instantly realized their carelessness. They started to reinforce the top of the ceiling before it really collapsed, and it managed to hold until Naru and Motoko dashed over to prop the entrance up with the sledges. At this, all five of us started to dig faster and faster, until the hole finally got big enough to house all six of us. I called out to Shinobu, who came carrying most of our fuel, some crockery and some supplies. We all dived into the cave, and once everyone was accounted for, we sealed up the cave.

Inside the small cave, which was big enough for us to stretch but not to stand, we all tried to find the best position to lie down in. We were all exhausted, and Shinobu tried to keep us going with hot food and drink. For this act, which probably saved out lives, I am eternally grateful to her. As we sat around, I noticed that many of us had worried expressions on our faces. I know that the foremost thought running through our heads was, "What if we die here?". Nobody raised it, but somehow I knew.

After a few hours, I decided to go out and check what was happening outside. Naru volunteered to accompany me, and we slowly unsealed the cave. Once again, something unpleasant happened, and I was flung back into the cave by the sheer force of the wind. I slammed into Naru, and we both slammed onto the cold hard floor that, although was made up of snow, might as well have been concrete. I landed on Naru, so I wasn't badly hurt, but I know Naru was feeling the pain. She groaned, and I stepped of her immediately.

I ordered Shinobu and Su to help Naru, while Motoko and Kitsune followed me out of the cave in search of something that would help us a great deal.

The _radio._

Since there were three tents, each member was sent to search for one tent. Only one of the tents was outfitted with a radio, and looking back, I realized how stupid it was of me to only bring one of it. I didn't stay on it too long, for action was the key word here. I dashed towards one of the tents, and only the tip told me that there was indeed a tent there. I ran in, and searched for the radio, but I couldn't find it. Disheartened, I quickly made my way back to the tent.

Later on, when I was in the cave together helping Naru, Motoko came in and told me that Kitsune had found the radio and was going to stay in the tent. Against my orders, Motoko said she was going to join her and disappeared. When we made sure that she was not coming back, we sealed up the cave entrance.

Again, although no one in the cave raised it, I was sure that the thought of death was foremost in our heads. I saw Shinobu weeping silently when she thought no one was watching. I felt very guilty, bringing her along with me on this trip, when I could have left her behind and ensured her safety. Now, I was not so sure. Back to the current situation, we could only stare helplessly as the methane from the dump Naru had taken earlier and our body heat warmed up the ceiling and caused it to sag. I was afraid that it would cave in on us. Fortunately, the ceiling held.

For the last time, I decided to check what was happening outside. I unsealed the cave slowly this time, and when I peered outside, what I saw gave me hope. Even through it was still far from calm weather, at least it had died down a little. I motioned for Su to follow me, and we went out, grabbed one of the tents, which had finally collapsed, and struggled to erect it. When it was finished, I told Su to get in, and I ran all the way back to the cave, where Shinobu and I took Naru out and brought her to the tent where Su was. We set her in, and Shinobu and I went off in search of the final missing tent.

xxx

Eh, hmm… review!


	21. Legends

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Background: Well, look at Godsbane's review.

Author's Notes: I'm afraid I know very little of Japanese samurai's so forgive me if I am wrong about everything. Also, if you are looking for a samurai fiction, check out "Legends". (I have no idea why it keeps appearing on top though) I realize that this really _really _pales beside his work, but oh well.

xxx

The Blade of Legends.

A sword carved from the ultimate diamond ever discovered to be in history.

No one knew who created the flawless, gleaming sword.

And since the last Great War it has been lost to history, never to be seen again…

…until now.

xxx

It was said that the blade of legends had the power to call people back from the dead, and since the beginning of history, people were said to be bound to the blade if it judged them worthy of having eternal life. In a way, the great sword could be said to be sentient. These people, termed as, "The Greats", are to be the turning point of the final battle, but on whose side they will appear no one knows. The gleaming blade in itself was a deadly weapon, sharper than the sharpest swords forged by the greatest smiths, was indestructible, and would not allow its wielder to sustain any injuries, not to mention that it granted the power of gods to its wielder.

One of the biggest cities in the world, Illian, was dedicated to finding the sword, which had been lost since the war of hundred years. Each year, Illian called the Hunt of the Blade, a worldwide search in which hunters of the sword, named "Sword Hunters", scour the world in search of the forever-elusive blade. This, a long time ago, was to try to find the blade before it fell to the dark side, which would surely disadvantage the light side in the final battle, but as of lately, it had turned into somewhat of a festival that was said by people to be celebrating a myth.

Indeed, not many people believed in the legend of the blade. Supposedly, an unknown warrior, many years ago, had used the sword to push back the dark forces, sealing them behind the sword's seal for a long, long time. After that, peace came over the world. The warrior was said to have died in the final climatic battle of the war of hundred years. Not many people even believed the war of hundred years took place, since somewhere along the way; another war broke out and destroyed all historical evidence of the blade and battle. The legend of the blade had since been passed from generation to generation, and now, it was thought to be nothing but a myth. The only thing that had endured was the Hunt of the Blade.

xxx

Keitaro Urashima walked merrily towards the city of Illian. Whistling, the happy-go-lucky person looked around the scenery as he walked. This year, he was going to take part in the Hunt of the Blade, which was just an excuse of him originally; he wanted to go out and explore the world. After all, being a farmer all 365 days of the year was a pretty boring life, and Keitaro was quite okay with his quarterstaff, so he decided to use the hunt as an excuse to get out of the village, but now that he had heard more about the hunt on his travels, he decided that it could be fun, and made his way towards the city of Illian.

As he moved, he muttered to himself. "Hmm, I wonder if the sword really exists?". He scratched his head. Just then, he saw a black shadow flit past him, and his eyes narrowed. He had an uneasy feeling in his gut. Somehow, he deduced that the shadow would bring trouble. He hurried his pace towards Illian.

xxx

Mitsune Konno was one of the most powerful ninjas in the Clan of Shadows, a secret clan of ninjas who tirelessly search for the legendary blade all year round. Every year, the clan would send its members to secretly tail the most promising Sword Hunters, and when the hunter had found out any clues as to the whereabouts of the blade, the clan would assassinate the poor fellow to prevent make sure that they were the only ones who might discover the blade. This year, they were sending only one spy, since they felt that they had all the information that they could gather.

Konno did not really like the idea of killing, but there was no choice. To uphold the secrecy of the clan, they had no choice but to kill whomever they had interrogated. They tortured those who did not cooperate, and they wouldn't like news of that leaking out, so whether the subject cooperated or not, they were all slaughtered in the end.

As she passed the boyish person she came across, she sighed, "Another worthless ass trying to be a Hunter!", before disappearing into the distance.

Meanwhile, the person behind picked up his pace.

xxx


	22. The Godsbane

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Background: Well, look at Godsbane's review.

Author's Notes: I'm afraid I know very little of Japanese samurai's so forgive me if I am wrong about everything. Also, if you are looking for a samurai fiction, check out "Legends" (I have no idea why it keeps appearing on top though). I realize that this really _really _pales beside his work, but oh well.

xxx

The Godsbane.

A sword whose caliber was once seen, will be seen, and never to be seen again.

No one knew who created the flawless, gleaming sword.

And since the last Great War it has been lost to history, never to be seen again…

…until now.

xxx

It was said that the Godsbane was a completely transparent sword that was shaped in the form of a No-dachi. The beauty of the indestructible blade was said to surpass all else, and any light that entered was reflected in the most wonderful of ways. Anyone who gazed at it from afar would see a shining blade of light that left behind in its wake a path of destruction. The gleaming blade in itself was a deadly weapon, superbly balanced, and its mystical hilt that appeared to be part of the blade itself, never slipped from a warrior's hands. It would cut through any material know to man except diamond, but diamond was brittle, and would never stand up to a ferocious onslaught from the blade.

Since the beginning of history, a person was supposed to be bound to the blade if it judged him or her worthy of having being sentient for eternity. In a way, the great sword could be said to be sentient itself. These people, termed as, "The Greats", are to be the turning point of the final battle, which was prophesized to end the current world, and spark off another. However, whether these people really exist, and on whose side they will appear no one knows.

One of the biggest cities in the world, Illian, was dedicated to finding the sword, which had been lost since the _War of Hundred Years_. Each year, Illian called the _Hunt of the Blade_, a worldwide search in which hunters of the sword, named _Sword Hunters,_ scour the world in search of the forever-elusive blade. This, before the_ Trolloc wars_, was to try to find the blade before it fell to the dark side, which would surely disadvantage the light side in the final battle, but as of lately, it had turned into somewhat of a festival that was said by people to be celebrating a myth.

During the start of the hunt, _Sword Hunters _were given a special insignia that they would wear on their entire journey; removing it meant withdrawal from the hunt. Wearing it would mean that it was open season on your life, as the insignia contained a special property that would cause wild creatures to attack anytime, anywhere. It had turned into a something like a worldwide sport, and only the very best made it back the next year to remove the insignia in a special ceremony that gave them status as a powerful warrior.

Indeed, not many people believed in the ancient legend of the blade. Supposedly, an unknown warrior, many years ago, had used the sword to push back the dark forces in the final climatic battle of the war of hundred years, sealing them behind the sword's seal supposedly for eternity. After that, peace came over the land, and the warrior was said to have perished. Not many people believed in this legend, since peace disrupts the progression of thinking, and eventually politics govern the world.

Not many people even believed the _War of Hundred Years_ took place, as somewhere along the way, another the _Trolloc wars_ broke out and destroyed all historical evidence of the blade and battle. The only thing that had endured was the Hunt of the Blade, and till this day no one knew the significance of it. The people of Illian treated it as nothing more than folklore, and the _Hunt of the Blade_ was now just an excuse for many people to go adventuring, nothing more.

The world was in deep trouble, and someone knew it.

xxx

Keitaro Urashima merrily made his way towards the city of Illian, whistling as he did. The happy-go-lucky person looked around with his chocolate brown eyes as he walked. With his shaggy long hair and goofy grin, he looked quite stupid. But it was just a façade. The man was actually pretty smart, but he preferred looking stupid then looking good. After all, being a farmer didn't exactly require smarts.

This year, he was going to take part in the Hunt of the Blade, which like many people was just an excuse to go adventuring. He had wanted to spice up his life a little bit; after all, being a farmer all 365 days of the year was a pretty boring life, and Keitaro was quite the free spirit, so he decided to like many people use the hunt as an excuse to convince themselves to escape their boring lives. And now that he had heard more about the hunt on his travels, he decided that it could be fun, and made his way towards the city of Illian.

As he walked, he muttered to himself. "Hmm, I wonder if the sword really exists?" He scratched his head. Just then, he saw a black shadow flit past him, and his eyes narrowed. He had an uneasy feeling in his gut, which was rare, considering his personality, so he knew immediately something was up. Somehow, he deduced that the shadow _would_ bring trouble.

He hurried his pace towards Illian.

xxx

Mitsune Konno was one of the most powerful ninjas in the _Clan of Shadows_, a secret clan of ninjas who tirelessly search for the legendary blade all year round. These people knew about the truth. In fact, not _all _the evidence of the sword was destroyed. It was just carefully hidden so that the world was unaware. The clan believed that the world as it was now is too weak to take the truth and still survive the dark side when it starts to panic. Their goal was to protect the world from facing destruction before the time came when they were strong enough to stand against the dark, and even if their methods were slightly underhanded, the clan generally meant for the good of the world.

Every year, the clan would send its members to secretly tail the most promising _Sword Hunters,_ and if the hunter found out any clues as to the whereabouts of the blade, the clan would assassinate the poor fellow to make sure that they were the only ones who had conclusive evidence of the existence of the blade. This year, they were sending only one spy, since they felt that they had all the information that could be found in the world in their procession.

Konno did not really like the idea of killing, but there was no choice. To uphold the secrecy of the clan, they had no choice but to kill whomever they had discovered. They tortured those survived the initial assassination till they went mad, since they wouldn't like news of their clan leaking out and alerting some intellectuals. In the end however, whether the subject cooperated or not, they were all slaughtered.

As she passed the boyish person she came across and heard his muttering, she sighed.

"Another worthless ass trying to be a Hunter!"

She disappeared.

Meanwhile, the person behind picked up his pace.

xxx

Naru Narusegawa was the adventurous daughter of the Lord of Illian. Today was the day she had finally become old enough to be eligible to take part in the _Hunt of the Blade. _She wandered around the streets of Illian, looking at the people setting up the area used for the coming starting ceremony. Even though she was beautiful, with long brown hair and gorgeous emerald eyes, none of the men around dared so much as to look at her. The king was known to be ruthless to those who tried to court his daughter. He claimed that she was "too young" and "inexperienced". Once, he had put one of her suitors up as a live specimen for a public display of dissecting. The poor man had been put up in the city center and dissected, all the while he was awake and screaming in pain and for help. Nobody dared to do what he did again.

Since Naru was his prized daughter, the lord obviously did not want to see a corpse come back next year, so he ordered the workers to make her an insignia that would be similar on all accounts except for its special property. Naru's insignia would have no monster attracting powers. Of course, she did not know what the king had ordered, as anyone told her at the price of death.

Naru suddenly felt compelled to look down, and saw a man with shaggy long hair walking in through the city gates.

xxx

I'm so happy! My longest work yet!


	23. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Background: Bleh

Author's Notes: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. At least let me know my work is appreciated?

xxx

"WHY ARE YOU LEAVING HIM?" screamed Motoko.

xxx

Earlier that day, Motoko had uncovered a letter sitting on the table next to the phone. It was addressed to Keitaro. Motoko, being the one full of honor, couldn't resist, so she picked up the letter, checked her surroundings for any spies, and quickly but carefully cut the seal open with some nifty sword work. What she saw made her feel sorry of Keitaro, but it gave her a sliver of hope as well.

It was a letter from her, who once again, did not know her fortune, and decided to move away.

_Dear Keitaro,_

_By the time you are reading this, I would be far away from this place, away from Japan, away from all of you. However, there is one thing I must say before that happens. Hence I write this letter. **I am breaking up with you.** I know this is rather blunt, but I would rather not disguise my words and perhaps give you false hope in what is not possible. I will not lie and say that saying this makes me sad, but I truly am sorry for whatever hurt I may have caused you. However, my 'love' for you seems to have evaporated overnight. I do not know what happened, but starting from a few days ago, I've started seeing you as a good friend of mine, and not a love interest. Perhaps from the start, I have preferred it this way. Your love for me seems to have affected me to think that I truly love you. But I don't. I do know that your love for me is genuine, and I greatly appreciate it, but somehow, my gut tells me that we were not meant to be. Since I am not strong enough to say this to you in person, I have left behind this final letter in a long while. Perhaps we will meet again someday, and you would have a happier life with another person you love equally._

The letter wasn't signed. Perhaps she thought that not leaving behind her name might lessen the pain of Keitaro at the end. Nevertheless, Motoko sensed that nobody was meant to find this letter this early, and from the text, she assumed that Keitaro was meant to be the first person to receive this letter. Since Keitaro usually woke up at around 9 a.m., and the current time was 6 a.m., Motoko guessed that if she could reach wherever she was now, she might be able to catch up with her. It was a long shot, but there was still a chance to help Keitaro, so carefully, Motoko slowly reread the letter, scanning it for any clues that might inform her of her whereabouts.

She soon realized the clue.

xxx

As she arrived at the airport, Motoko realized that her search was probably futile. Searching for on person in this giant mess of people was like searching for a needle in a haystack. Nevertheless, as a friend of Keitaro, she had to try. Before she had left home, Motoko had taken the letter with her, to ensure that Keitaro would not find the letter and ruin things. Looking at the directions, Motoko immediately dashed towards the customs office. Once there, she questioned the pretty woman behind the counter.

"Excuse me, my name is Motoko Aoyama, and I would like to ask whether a this person has checked in?", Motoko held up a picture.

"I'm sorry, but we are bound by the contract not to release information of our clients", said the woman, smiling politely.

"Please, I really do need to find her by today", begged Motoko.

The woman did not relent.

Motoko cursed under her breath, sighed, and turned back. In a miraculously instant, she saw the exact person she was looking for. She was dressed in a long white dress with floral patterns, and was dragging a relatively small suitcase behind her. Motoko dashed towards her. As she approached, the woman turned, and Motoko screamed, "WHY ARE YOU LEAVING HIM?" Thankfully, she didn't really raise her voice much, so only the woman heard her. "HE LOVES YOU!" Secretly, Motoko wished that the love was directed at her, but she knew that she couldn't be that selfish, and let his happiness vanish without a fight.

The woman turned, stared Motoko straight in the eye for several moments, but Motoko did not relent. Finally, the woman sighed, and shot back a statement that contained a hidden question.

"He promised to take care of me forever." She sighed. "But will he love me forever?"

xxx

Ok, I guess that's it.


	24. Pure

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!

Background: Power!

Author's Notes: I don't really like the mopey stuff I have been writing, so its some good old fashioned SP Keitaro!

xxx

Keitaro Urashima sat in the lotus position atop his futon, not so anxiously waiting for the horrific coming day. It late at night, and Keitaro fought for the inner peace that he had always sought. He had numerous raw scars all over his body, courtesy of his "poor, defenseless tenants", who constantly attacked him with super punches that could only be found in the darkest martial art manuals, secret sword arts that came from and equally evil source, not to mention mechanical monsters that were the children of an overzealous mad scientist. He saw his own blood fall from his body.

The blood quivered, as though it was coming alive. Suddenly, a ghostly voice, soft yet firm, rang out.

_**Awaken**_

Keitaro fought within himself. He could not lose control, not now that things were at this stage. If the blood awakened… He shuddered to think of the consequences. He should have given in earlier, when it was not as powerful, and got it over with. But now, it was too late. He had kept it in for too long, far too long, and if he released it now he himself might be destroyed and _it _would take over. The world wasn't ready, will never be ready. Oh the sin! He will pay the price for the sake of the world. He WILL keep _it _in. HE WILL.

Once again, the ghostly voice rang.

_**Awaken**_

xxx

Motoko Aoyoma was currently on her way to the manager's room, even though it was late, so as to make sure that he wasn't doing some things that landlords shouldn't do to their tenants. With her intimidating height and long raven colored hair, Motoko was someone you knew you didn't want to mess with just by looking at. Her aura radiated immense power, which wasn't surprising, given her strong connection to her family's heritage. Although she pretended to be a champion of the light, Motoko was actually dabbling in the darkest martial arts and was heavily rooted in the dark. She would die a slow and painful death if someone cleansed her darkened soul, but given her power, no one has been tempted to try.

SLAM! Motoko blasted the door from the hinges with a small bolt of fire. She fully expected the door to crash on the manager, sending him on a one way trip to the floor. And guess what? That was exactly what happened. Keitaro groaned loudly. "YOU PERVERTED MONSTER! LET ME PUNISH YOU!", yelled Motoko without any proof. Not that she cared anyway, all males were scum of the Earth. With that, she ran up, grabbed him and with her other hand shot several bolts of fiery red of Ki at him. Keitaro screamed in agony at the feeling of the scorching embers on his skin. "Well, you deserved it. Also, you better go fix the pipes in the hot spring. It's broken".

Before she went off, however, she flung him out the window towards the concrete outside and threw a lightning bolt at him. As expected, Keitaro got fried, badly. Even from her perch she could feel the residue energy drift around.

Motoko couldn't care less, however, as she couldn't see the manager from her vantage point. All she knew was that she was feeling happier after the usage of the dark. Usage of the dark worked like a drug. It made the user get on a high, but after the high wears off the user would be left irritated and weak. Eventually, the dark would overpower the soul of the user and claim the body for itself, leaving behind a dark shadow of the user. Motoko walked out without looking back, but before she left she made sure that she did as much damage to the room as possible.

"Heh, wouldn't want him bored"

Motoko smirked.

xxx

This time, the call came through stronger.

_**AWAKEN**_

Keitaro tried to fight it, but it was consuming him. The inferno of his soul was burning him, blurring him, until he could no longer tell the difference between fantasy and reality. His head swirled. He looked down at his hands, only to see them mutating into long tentacles. His legs grew as think as trees, and his body grew boils of liquid metal. Keitaro put his tentacles to his head, and screamed. He welcomed the dark as he felt it approach, felt its warmth, felt its embrace…

_**AWAKEN!**_

Keitaro's eyes were no longer chocolate brown nor warm. Instead, large, dull yellow eyes shone with an evil that would make even Naru and Motoko nervous. His breath emitted yellowish gas, and he slouched over. His hair grew longer, and part of it fell over his face, keeping it in an absolute darkness. Only his glowing eyes were visible. He drew a long, ragged breath, before running up to the door of the inn with an obviously inhuman speed and blasted it down with a strange purple fire. Meanwhile, his left hand became engulfed in an orange blaze that caused the surrounding air to start superheating.

Naru burst out at the noise of the purple flames eating away the wooden door, and ran into air so hot that her skin felt scorched just standing next to it. She didn't realize the full consequences until her body fluids started boiling and her skin flaked and dropped off. She realized that the air was getting hotter and hotter, so she healed herself with her dark magic and brought herself back to normal, while adding a layer of heat protection to her own body.

Naru was somewhat like Motoko, except that she doesn't have much long range powers. All her force powers were physical orientated, leading to her incredible physical strength and speed. Also, healing was included, but it was a dark type that if used constantly had some _serious_ side effects. Even though it wasn't offensive or defensive, it has something to do with physical bodies, so it was not really a problem for her stretched capacity. She looked at the man breathing out yellow mist, and ran towards him, intending to sock him in the face so bad he won't be eating normally anything soon. Under normal circumstances, this would have worked, but now the circumstances were extraordinary.

As she charged towards the man, she didn't realize that the man had already raised his arm and that the arm was currently blazing with a purple flame. As she punched the man, she saw fear for the first time. Not only did the man seem to not feel anything from her punch, his eyes bore into hers, making her freeze. A long moment later, Naru felt a fist smash into her face, shattering her cheekbones, nose, jaw and forehead. However, she did not bleed. The arm that had hit her was cold, so very cold. Her entire face was engulfed in the purple flame, and her face froze under a thick sheet of solid ice. She fell to the floor. A second later, she felt burning hot knives tearing at her face, cutting it, burning it. She tore at her face, trying to get the pain off, but blood flowed freely and her face came away little by little…

xxx

Motoko was shocked, to say the least, when she came out to investigate the noise and saw a particularly gruesome picture of a grotesque body with half a face on and a human representation of a demon. Instantly, she sent a blast of dark energy so dark that anything light within a certain radius of it would be injured. The blast headed towards Keitaro, who simply took the full brunt of it and screamed in a horrifying manner. He suddenly jerked his arm forwards, and Motoko saw a jet of bright orange fire fly before she was struck…

She was blasted backwards, and fell to the floor, her entire face a liquefied mess. She collapsed instantly. Kitsune, who had just appeared, stood there in shock, gawking at the easy annihilation of her friends by their one common enemy. She threw an empty bottle towards Keitaro, but the bottle melted in mid air. She staggered back, and was hit by a _claw _through her torso, which coincidentally tore a huge gaping hole in her body.

xxx

Gruesome?


	25. Decide

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Steal if you wish.

Background: Terrorist attack.

Author's notes: Make your choice.

xxx

Keitaro Urashima. Mysterious.

Urashima boarded the plane. Today was his first trip to America, together with a good friend of his, Seta Noriyasu. As he settled comfortably into his seat, he thought about his current circumstances. First, he had taken a break from his duties at the dorm without informing the residents. Not good. Secondly, he had fallen asleep during his entrance exam. Double ouch. Lastly, he was going to America on Seta's money. WHAM! Keitaro's mental self got smashed in the face with a sledgehammer. Man, it hurt his pride to think that he was living of a friend. However, now was not the time to think about his various mistakes. He sighed and waited for take off.

The plane slowly taxied onto the runway. Urashima looked outside, and saw the scenery outside blurring. He thought of a funny song.

"I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know if I'll be back again…"

A smile cracked on his lips. His normal stoic expression shattered for a moment, as he grinned.

xxx

Seta had fallen asleep, and he was getting drowsy himself, when suddenly a man next to Seta brought out a gun and yelled, "DON'T MOVE!". On the other end, another person did the same. Suddenly, terrified screams came from somewhere up front, and before long, the whole plane was filled with the voices of a few hundred people screaming. One of the terrorists shot somebody next to him, who unfortunately happened to be Seta, in an attempt to regain control of the hysterical crowd. Urashima saw his friend's eyes snap open in morbid realization, his body slumping into his chair as he lost control of his body, his handsome face wasted as his life sped away. Urashima stared in horror, riveted at the bloody body of his recently deceased friend. His eyes burned.

Silence reigned for a moment, before the cries of a baby who had been awoken by the noise knocked everyone out of their stupor. Instantly, the crowd started going into hysterics again, completely forgetting what had happened when this last happened. Suddenly, the screaming in the front stopped. Silence reigned again when the people behind didn't hear any more screams coming from the front. The baby continued crying, and Urashima saw the terrorist raise his gun, aiming for the baby. Something burned within him, and all of a sudden he was scanning the area and forming plans on how to take down the terrorist closest to him before another innocent life was lost.

"What is happening to me", questioned Urashima when he realized what he was doing. He knew. The terrorist was currently standing with his back facing him, and the other terrorist, whom he assumed was to be keeping his eye on any movement to disarm the other fellow, was currently busy talking into a microphone. Therefore, the first terrorist was completely open to any attack from behind. With a mighty heave, Urashima grabbed onto the back of his chair and lunged for the terrorist, and succeeded in lifting himself in the direction of the enemy. However, the other had spotted him, and the other man fired a shot at him, which unfortunately, hit him in the side.

Urashima roared in pain and landed onto the floor. Struggling, he turned over and saw the person he had been lunging for turn around and look at him with a maniacal grin on his face.

"So, trying to be the hero eh?"

The man gave off a deep, booming laugh, before grabbing Urashima by the collar and heaving him off the floor.

Big mistake.

With a speed and dexterity he never knew he had, Urashima shot his hand out and grabbed the man's wrist on the hand which held the gun, and twisted the it till the hand released the gun. The victim yelled in pain, and released his hold on Urashima. Urashima fell to the floor, got up quickly and kicked the man in the stomach. The man fell. Urashima diverted his attention to the terrorist's partner, and saw that in the midst of the struggle, several daring men had hopped onto him, and the other man was currently being mobbed.

Urashima turned back, and pointed the gun at the man's head. The man stared back at him, not a trace of fear in his gaze. Urashima saw in his eyes that he was willing to die for his god, and he knew that the man would not die with regret at his actions today. Urashima felt a decision come on.

_**Should he shoot the man?**_

xxx


	26. Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own LH.

Background: I'm tired.

Author's Note: Tell me if I can write emotions well.

xxx

Keitaro Urashima was at the airport, and Naru Narusegava was after him.

As she sat fidgeting nervously in the taxi, she recollected what had happened. Just this morning, Keitaro was seen doing the weirdest thing. One his face was not plastered his trademark fake smile, but instead a look of apprehension stay on all day. Naru and Motoko had just brushed it off as him being unhappy at being a lousy pervert, and Su and Kitsune did not even care. Only kindhearted Shinobu had bothered to ask him if anything was wrong, but the ungrateful man had just sent her packing. She was seen crying in a deserted corner of the inn later.

Naru and Motoko were therefore, naturally angry, so they marched up to Keitaro's room, to _force _him to apologize to the poor girl. Of course, they had to bash him in as his punishment. However, when they knocked down his door, instead of a sour faced pervert sitting in the middle, they saw one lone letter in an empty room, which upon closer inspection was addressed to all residents of the inn.

Since it concerned the entire inn, they both took it down and called for a house meeting. The contents of the letter were mildly disturbing, written in surprisingly neat handwriting. As the letter was read, the residents could somehow feel a wave of coolness wash over them that chilled them to the bone. Everyone had her own opinions as to the contents. Naru volunteered to retrieve Keitaro. _Before it was too late._

xxx

Somehow, Keitaro Urashima felt at peace.

It did not occur to him that he was abandoning his residents, or that he would be gone for sometime. All he knew was that he was leaving the hellhole that he used to call his home and the train wreck that he called his life. As he checked out his luggage, he briefly thought about what the girls would think when they saw his letter. He felt remorse at making poor little Shinobu cry, but it was the only surefire way to make sure everybody saw his letter.

Naru would probably fling it into the bin, Motoko would burn it, Kitsune would hold on to it, thinking that she could blackmail him on it when he came back, and Su would blow it up before the day ended. Only Shinobu would actually read it without any _encouragement_, but Keitaro wasn't too sure right then.

"They would probably say, 'Good Riddance!'", laughed Keitaro. But anyone who knew him would know that his laughter contained no mirth.

Keitaro Urashima had died.

Keitaro Urashima was a different man. One that was bitter, cynical, and intelligent.

xxx

Naru burst through the airport gates, and dashed towards the department hall. Her sixth sense told her she had not lost yet, and she did not intend to give up now. And as she neared the very last gate of all, she spotted the one man that she was looking for, and her heart leapt. She dashed towards the man, shouting, "KEITARO!"

The man froze in mid action, and the guard took his passport out of his hands. He turned, and Naru herself froze. The words that came out of him shattered her heart. The amount of venom, hate, and coldness stunned her. She staggered back under the force of the words, and felt the temperature fall way below zero.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

The man turned back to the guard, and as Naru stared at his back, she felt tears well up in her eyes. The man she had loved, had just cut off all ties with her. Even though she knew it would not last, she had hoped that Keitaro would forever be begging for her love, and that she would have total control over what transpired between them until she was ready.

Apparently, his patience had run out before she was ready.

She knew that she should not have hit him. She knew that she should not have insulted him. She knew that she should not have accused him. She should have known that time was running out.

As Keitaro took back his passport and made to walk through the gate, Naru mustered her courage, and yelled.

"KEITARO!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

The whole area fell silent. Somehow, everyone knew that the Keitaro was the centre of it all. Naru waited with bated breath.

Keitaro turned, stared her in the eye, and said. "Too late."

Naru broke down completely, her heart given out, and shattered. Deep down, she knew it was all her fault. But somehow, she could not believe it. She looked up, and saw the man slip out of her grasp forever.

xxx

Somehow, he did not feel any remorse nor regret over what happened.

xxx

So?


	27. Economics

Disclaimer: Please do not sue me! I'm poor.

Background: This is a lame story, and I know nuts about economics, so don't sue me!

Author's Notes: Please review! Also, give me reviews that pinpoint what is good and what is bad, so I can improve. I'm not saying Godsbane's reviews are not good, just that they could use some more pointers for my writing?

xxx

Sitting in his comfortable chair in the main office of Urashima Enterprises, Managing Director Keitaro Urashima thought carefully of his next move. Both his company and rival company Aoyoma Industries were bidding for the acquisition of Su Technologies, the leading company in flash based memory products and hard disk drive players. Acquiring the company would give its new owner a head start in both the data storage and music industries, both of which involved billions of dollars. As such, the competition at the start for Su technologies was rather rough, but eventually, the two key players were revealed to be Urashima Enterprises and Aoyama Industries.

Su Technologies was currently in a financial crisis due something happening with its top-level management that caused the cash reserves of the company to be depleted. Apparently, the director, Kaolla Su, was involved in illegal production of high tech weapons, and as such the company was sued by the federal government. The compensation took away the entire cash reserves of the company, and since the director could no longer support it by herself she was giving up to competitors.

The latest bid by Keitaro was at 5 dollars per share, and Aoyama Industries had just announced their bid, which was 50 cents higher than the price offered by them, 5 dollars and 50 cents. However, Keitaro knew better than to immediately up the ante by calling out a higher bid. His maximum budget for this company was 7 dollars per stock, and the limit was not far from the current price. Moreover, Aoyoma Industries might be hoping to spark off a bidding frenzy by the other companies, which could push the price of each stock beyond the 10 dollars level, far out of Keitaro's reach.

Many companies were clamoring for Su Tech because of the various benefits mentioned. However, Keitaro was sure that they were biding their time, waiting for Keitaro's answer to Motoko Aoyama's challenge. By now, he had already decided to put out another bid. But, it had had to be priced _just right. _If he priced too low, other companies might take it that he was reaching the limit, and they would all jump in and bid vigorously, pushing the price way up. Motoko Industries would also back out, and wait for the eventual winning company to go into financial trouble over the jacked up price of the company, Effectively taking out one rival for the short, or perhaps even long term.

If he priced the bid too high, rivals would see that he still had the power to put out money, and most would back off. As such, he might have to pay a bad price for Su Tech. He judged the company to be worth at most 6 dollars 50 cents per stock, but he couldn't be sure. He thought about it. How would he price the bid between 5 dollars 50 cents and 6 dollars 50 cents? The obvious choice would be 6 dollars, but Keitaro felt uncomfortable . He had a feeling in his gut that 6 dollars would not cut it. Aoyama Industries would probably back up this one.

He knew that Aoyama Industries had more cash flow at their fingertips that him, even though his company was the bigger of the two. Once more, he started to think about their head, the beautiful Motoko Aoyoma. He himself had the honor to meet the stunning woman at one of the parties regularly thrown by some good friends of his, and he had admired her good looks. However, at that time he had no idea that Aoyoma was actually the chief of Aoyoma Industries. Somehow, his brain had been dulled in her presence. Later on, when he realized that she _was_ the director of Aoyoma Industries, he admired her for BOTH her beauty and her sharp wits.

Keitaro had come to a decision. Hoping that he was not wrong, he pressed the button, and thereby raised the stock price to a new high.

8 dollars.

xxx

Motoko Aoyoma paced around her office, occasionally glancing up at the screen that showed the shocking new bid from Urashima Enterprises. He had expected the maximum bid from the man to be 7 dollars, but here the screen displayed 8. Perhaps her eyes were playing tricks on her. Once again, she had to praise the man's intelligence. 8 dollars would be enough to scare off most competitors, but he knew she would still fight for control of Su Tech. After all, if Urashima Enterprises did get the company, the gap between the two companies would widen until the point in which they were no longer rivals, but instead superior and subordinate.

The woman sat down heavily into her chair, and thought about her next bid. She was already making a big loss if she bid any higher than 7 dollars, but nobody knew. Most people thought that Aoyoma Industries were filled with liquid assets usable at any time, but that was not true. Most of the assets were buried under other commitments such as the acquisition of Maehera Coporation. Yet another of the numerous battles fought with Urashima. She sighed. Perhaps the man had guessed the true status of her company, even though she had tried her best to keep it secret.

Oh the irony!

Her own "victory" was now squeezing her chances of winning this battle.

Sighing to herself, she pressed the button.

xxx


	28. Economics Love

Disclaimer: Please do not sue me! I do not own LH

Background: This is a lame sequel to an equally lame story

Author's Notes: This is for you raptor

xxx

Keitaro's eyes bugged out, as he looked at the latest update regarding the price of stock price of Su technologies. Meanwhile, the coffee in his mouth was ejected violently and created a natural dye that dyed the papers in from of him a nasty reddish brown. Only when the hot liquid fell onto his exposed arm did he realize exactly what had happened. He jumped up, cursed, before looking downwards and noticing that his copies of some contracts were now a healthy looking reddish brown. He yelped, and instantly called his secretary in while moving the papers to a safer spot. When the buxom young lass came in, he handed the papers over to a bewildered secretary and shooed her out of his office.

As he sat back down, Keitaro reconsidered his options. Perhaps he should give up this race? Or should he continue to grapple with director Aoyama? He weighed both options. Should he give up on this, Aoyama Industries would gain a gigantic advantage over Urashima Enterprises should he decide to enter the digital entertainment market at a later date. (It was already somewhat settled, since Urashima Enterprises dealt with hardware and software development. Sooner or later Keitaro had to expand his business anyway.) When that happens, not only would Aoyama Industries destroy him in terms of sales, he also would not gain much from the ventures except severe debts. No, he could not give up the company, and risk giving up two multi-billion industries.

And yet, he could not raise his bids much further. If he continued raising the stock prices at the current rate, then sooner or later the cost of the shares would severely exceed what it was worth, bringing a mountain of debt to Urashima Enterprises. This would be especially true if sales of Su technologies's products continued to plunge.

Even though many companies were after Su technologies, the truth is that the sales of Su technologies have been plunging ever since the weapons fiasco started. As such, if the company that takes over ST does not get its bearings straight and steer Su technologies in the right direction, then Su technologies would drag the host down together with itself into the fiery pits of corporate doom.

Still… Keitaro reached out his hand and pressed the button.

xxx

Motoko was looking at the screen when she saw that the price jump to an unbelievable 9 dollars. For a moment she humored thoughts of strangling the man over at Urashima Enterprises, but she stopped himself in time. She sighed. She now knew that she could not get Su technologies, as it was now way out of her league. So, she decided that if she couldn't get it, she had to keep it out of the hands of Urashima Enterprise. If this particular company landed in Urashima Enterprises's hands, then Urashima Enterprises would certainly be on a one-way path to total domination of the digital entertainment sector. Hence, Su technologies must be kept out of Urashima Enterprises's hands. At any cost, consequences be damned.

Motoko thought about the daydreaming man who was the head of Urashima Enterprises. To tell the truth, Motoko was actually rather attracted to the man when they had met at a party not too long ago. Sadly, they hadn't had much time to associate before she had to leave for some urgent meeting, which she later found out wasn't really urgent after all. As such, she had regretted much over leaving early that day before the two of them had gotten to know each other well. She thought about what might have happened if they had become more acquainted with each other…

(Passionate thought of a certain director come to mind)

However, she eventually managed to snap out of that daydream. She focused back onto the task at hand; getting Su technologies out of the hands of Urashima Enterprises.

If only she could get other competitors to jump in again…

Using the only strategy available to her, Motoko pressed the button.

xxx

Once again, Keitaro's eyes bugged out. Once again, his coffee splattered all over the table.

Keitaro was dreaming about running around in a two dimensional world, squeezing through cracks in walls, rolling up into tube, turning into a paper aeroplane, even becoming a boat! When…

…a ring coming from his computer had rudely awakened him. Immediately, he focused onto the share price of Su technologies, and his eyes bugged out. This time, the coffee landed right on the screen. However, Keitaro couldn't have cared less even if he tried. The price was ridiculous. Aoyama Industries had raised the bar to 11 dollars! Almost instantly, he realized the genius of the move. "SHIT! Other companies will see Su technologies as even more alluring after this, since Ms Aoyama and I are fighting tooth and nail for this company.. Because of this, many companies are going to jump in, and then the share price will rise to the clouds! Bloody hell. Is this flexing other people's muscles?"

Keitaro slammed his coffee mug onto the table, this time destroying his keyboard. After a moment, he brought up the visual representation of the current stock market. What he saw he had long expected. Companies, which are represented by black lines, are all moving towards a block in the middle that carried the tag "Su technologies". Meanwhile, a counter above the block showed the current price of the stock. As the black lines moved closer to the block, the counter kept on rising. "God damn it! Can't those gits see that Su technologies isn't worth that much money? Sooner or later one of those stupid companies are going to realize what is going on and the last one isn't gonna be too happy!"

Keitaro continued throwing his hissy fit, but soon he calmed down. (After destroying the entire table though) He called off the VR and placed a phone call towards Aoyama Industries.

xxx

Motoko felt her phone ringing. Picking up the phone, she noticed from the caller identification that it was from Urashima Enterprises. She prepared herself for an angry phone call from an equally angry Managing Director.

"Hello?"

"Hello. This is Keitaro Urashima on the other side. I would like to congratulate you on your stunning maneuver that kept Su technologies out of my hands and is going to effectively bankrupt one of the other companies."

"Why thank you."

"Well, actually, I just want to ask you out on a date."

Motoko froze. Was this man serious? Oh well, he had been known to do completely unrelated things at completely irrelevant times. She agreed.

xxx

Ok, ok. I admit this chapter sucks, a lot. Don't wail on me!


	29. Dinner Date

Disclaimer: Boo Hoo

Background: Age Motoko and Keitaro by about 5 years.

Author's Notes: I'm working over time.

xxx

Keitaro was stunned when he saw Motoko Aoyama walk into the restaurant. To his eyes, she looked even more radiant then when he had met her previously. He was still rather put out that she had to leave soon after he had gotten acquainted with her, and constantly wondered about what would have happened if they could have gotten to know each other better. However, Aoyama had agreed to have dinner with him, he felt that that proved that she _had _some sort of attraction towards him. As such, he was determined to impress her today.

He noticed that she was moving rather slowly towards him, and he found that her walk was oddly sensual and… sexy. As she moved, he could feel the eyes of most males in the restaurant move from their meals to flat out staring at his date. A waiter whom she passed nearly spilled some soup onto her; he was paying more attention to her rater than the position of the soup; so Motoko slapped his hand and caused the soup bowl to attack the waiter instead. He didn't seem to realize that the brownish soup was ruining his uniform. Keitaro visibly gulped.

Keitaro observed her more closely as she moved.. She was wearing a long, flowing red gown that provided a nice contrast against her smooth white skin. (He noticed that she was exceptionally fair) It didn't matter that it had a plunging neckline either. Her hair was some up in a rather elaborate design that Keitaro couldn't appreciate, but felt that it looked nice on her anyway. Her almond shaped eyes revealed just the slightest trace of eye shadow that seemed to highlight the natural brown color of her eyes. The same applied for her face, which was accentuated by the thinnest layer of make-up. Keitaro had had meals with other businesswomen before, but those women seemed to have a problem regulating the amount of make up used, and as such Keitaro noticed that sometimes they found it hard to smile.

As she approached, he quickly stood up and pulled her chair back for her. She smiled at him, and he felt his knees go weak. He smiled back and said,

"You look exceptionally beautiful today."

The woman chuckled and said, "You aren't looking too bad yourself, Mr. Urashima."

Keitaro sat back down and blushed, not really knowing what to say.

xxx

As she walked into the restaurant, Motoko scanned the surroundings for the man she was supposed to be dining with. One sweep, and she noticed that he was sitting in a far corner of a restaurant overlooking the Tokyo skyline. She smiled. He looked more handsome than what she remembered. She steered herself in the right direction and moved slowly towards him, intent on making her movement as sexy as possible. She was aware of the attention lavished on her, but some men required the correct form of stimulation. Apparently, Mr. Urashima was a well know shy guy.

Narrowly avoiding a bowl of soup, Motoko observed the man as she sat down. The man was dressed in a well-pressed Armani suit that suited his lean figure that was not overly muscular, yet not a shrimp-sized either. She noticed that the man was noticeably nervous; perhaps her actions were beginning to have an effect? Motoko couldn't keep the smile off her face.

As she sat down into the chair graciously pulled for her by the man, she noticed him checking her out. For a moment she wondered whether she should be offended or not, but she didn't really mind. After all, what was the point of dressing up if she didn't allow the man to check her out? However, the man _really _needed to be less obvious. Already, she could think of a few of her friends who would beat the snot out of him before the dinner even started. As the man complimented her, she thought for a moment that maybe he wasn't as much a prude as she had heard, but his blush when she returned the favor proved otherwise.

xxx

Keitaro stared down at the table as he felt Motoko's strong gaze upon him. He was very embarrassed, even though he had no idea why. Frankly, he didn't like his prudish side. He wanted to be carefree, to be wild, to be arrogant even. However, his years of trying for a top university had changed him into a studious prude. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something that will undoubtedly turn out stupid, his savior came in the form of a well-dressed waiter. Instantly, he brought the menu up to cover his face, not caring that it was upside down.

Motoko and the waiter both chuckled at his out of place behavior, before the waiter turned to address Motoko. "Dear Lady," His voice was a velvety smooth baritone. "Would you like to help your friend order his food?"

Motoko laughed a throaty, sensual laugh, before ordering a steak for Keitaro and some baked salmon for herself. Keitaro peered over his menu at this point, and saw Motoko staring straight into his eyes, he face filled with mirth. Sighing, he put down his menu, and said, "I'm sorry, Ms Aoyama. I guess I really did make a fool of my self just now huh?"

"Call me Motoko. And I guess even the smart director of Urashima Enterprises can be a fool sometimes!", she laughed.

Keitaro groaned.

xxx

Throughout the meal, Keitaro kept his eyes fixed onto his steak, which he had never tried and found pleasantly tasteful. He thought back to his trips to this restaurant, always alone. Somehow, he had always eaten fish, even though he didn't really enjoy the taste of fish. However, now he had a lovely female companion with him, even though he was sure he wasn't being a very good dining companion. "Oh god. I just can't lift my head and look at her."

Meanwhile, Motoko just sipped on the wine she had ordered previously and looked straight at Keitaro. Before he finished his meal however, Motoko made sure to feed him some strong wine so that and inhibitions of his would be lowered.

xxx

After the meal, Keitaro foot the bill and said, "I'm really sorry, Ms Aoyama, that I neglected you throughout the entire meal. I just cannot… adapt to having another person dining with me. I should never have asked you out and wasted your time."

"I had a great time nonetheless, Mr. Urashima.". She smiled warmly at Keitaro.

Keitaro offered to drive Motoko home, but when he turned over, he noticed that she seemed to be deep in thought. After a while, she turned towards him and gave him a coy smile. In a sultry tone, she whispered into his ear. "Come on, Mr. Urashima. I have a much better idea than that. Come with me." Keitaro let himself to be led away by her, his entire form paralyzed by some unseen force. When they reentered the hotel lobby, Motoko pushed the statue of a man into the lift and pressed a button.

xxx

Come on, they are all grown adults.


	30. The Wacky Encounter

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Background: Previous 3 chapters

Author's notes: Tell me, should I break off this part and open a separate story?

xxx

Keitaro bolted upright, feeling some unexpected things as he flew up.

Keitaro was having a _very_ good sleep when he suddenly regained consciousness from the land of the sleeping. Turning around and seeing a _very _comfortable looking Motoko curled up on his left arm, Keitaro couldn't help but savor the feeling of her soft skin for a moment before he took in his surroundings and literally flew off the bed, startling Motoko in the process. He turned back, only to receive a sucker punch to the cheek.

"OW! What the hell was that for Motoko?"

It took a moment to sink in, before he screamed,

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED?"

It took an even longer moment for him to realize something before a bloodcurdling scream occurred that would send the blood in a vampire rushing in the other direction.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE NAKED? AAAAHHHH!"

xxx

It took a long moment for Keitaro to calm down before Motoko could explain things to him. As it was, Keitaro was sill running around the room in circles throughout the entire explanation. Basically, Motoko told him about the mind-blowing sex that they had had when Keitaro turned into a wild animal that ravaged her body like a predator with its prey. She wasn't sure about details of the encounter, since both Keitaro and her were _seriously_ drunk when they made it to the bed. That was what she thought happened anyway. Keitaro gulped when he heard that he had turned into a wild sex fiend when under the influence of alcohol. He envisioned himself turning into a caped crusader running about having sex and drinking beer.

Eventually though, Keitaro got over his initial shock and sat down heavily in the plush armchair next to the bed. He stared at Motoko for a moment, his eyes moving slowly down from her gorgeous face to her unadorned neck, before nearing the edge of the bed sheets…

Motoko, sensing his newfound excitement, piped up something that made his blood rush down his body. "I see, you want to have… another round?"

Keitaro gulped as she stood up, the bed sheet sliding down her silken body, leaving no part of her to the imagination. He traced her long slim legs up until… his panic system kicked in and blasted off from his chair, running around the large room screaming bloody murder. Motoko crossed her arms under her breasts and pouted, before sticking a leg out and tripping Keitaro who landed still screaming like a mad man. However, the unearthly noise, even though slightly muffled by the excessively thick carpet, still floated up to her ears. Motoko moved over and stomped on his head.

xxx

Before Keitaro woke up, Motoko had hurriedly dressed lest another bout of hellish screaming came up. As it was, the man was still very embarrassed as he woke up to find himself naked and unconscious on the floor with a beautiful woman standing over him. "Sigh. Mr. Urashima, please dress if you no longer wish to engage in any other activities. I do regret if you do not.", the beautiful woman said, all the while smiling at him. Keitaro looked away, before reaching for the pile of clothes in the woman's hands and bolting for the bathroom. As he donned his suit and all, he felt some regret that he remembered little of their romantic encounter.

Perhaps he should go out and spark off another intimate encounter?

Nonetheless, Keitaro Urashima walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, only to see Motoko sitting in the armchair staring off into space. Even though she was apparently doing absolutely at all, Keitaro still found her extremely attractive. Acting on impulse, he rushed over and captured her mouth in a heated and passionate kiss, and she returned the kiss fervently, but his nerve soon ran out, and he ran around the room screaming 'SORRRRRYYYYY!"

Motoko wiped her mouth with a piece of tissue, but felt rather sad that nothing had erupted from that kiss earlier. She had felt like having sex again, but sometimes people don't get exactly what they want. She looked up at the easily "excitable" man, and gave a huge sigh. Apparently, this man, although charming, wasn't exactly the perfect sex partner. He put a soothing hand on the man's shoulder, and as he froze, whispered into his ear.

"Its time to go, Mr. Urashima."

Keitaro was a speeding fiend out of the room.

xxx

Keitaro seemed to have regained his wits in the populated lobby, and as he walked apologized to Motoko for his foolish behavior in the hotel room. Motoko simply smiled at him and said nothing. Instead, she whispered into his ear again.

"We can always come back to make up for your actions…"

Keitaro's blood got superheated, and a fountain came out of his nose. He quickly dashed for the nearest bathroom.

Motoko simply smiled again and moved towards the counter.

xxx


	31. Factory

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina

Background: Read before.

Author's notes: Do you guys think I should break this series out for a new fanfiction?

xxx

Keitaro Urashima sat silently in his office, contemplating where to set up a new factory for Urashima Enterprises. There were currently only two choices, Mol Mol or Fanfiction Land, and before Keitaro even finished looking at the statistics of both countries he knew which country to set the factory in. He thought back to what his mentor had taught him when he had first gained control of the company...

_**Flashback**_

"Now look here, you uneducated corporate newbie. Today will be the single most important lesson in your entire corporate career." addressed the tall man who looked like an older version of Keitaro. The only difference was that he oozed with style and grace, highly stereotyped traits that were supposedly only found in women. He wore a white lab coat, black pants and T-shirt underneath it, a highly stylised pair of glasses that were the polar opposite of Keitaro's own dorky glasses, with his hair spiked in a manner Keitaro could never ever hope to achieve.

"I'll start with the basics on where to set up a factory. You realize that your company is in the semi-conductor industry, and therefore, the factories need to be **_big. _**As such, the most important thing when considering the location is **_space. _**Therefore, your best bet would be to look for areas with low population concentrations, mainly in developed countries. Next, You look at the **TAXES. **That is singularly the make or break of your company. You see, the profit you get, the more taxes you pay. Its common sense, but taxes are never what they seem to be. Taxes grow to horribly insane sizes when your company expands. When your profit grows, your taxes grow **_exponentially. _**Your taxes do not grow at the same rate your profit does. Hence, make sure you get a country with the lowest taxes possible. Are all these going into your head?"

Keitaro is seen copying everything down as he listens to everything being said by Seta.

"To continue, you must first realize the importance of labor costs.Labor cost is also very important, seeing as many workers are needed. To fully understand this concept, you need to first understand the term "workers' value". The value of a worker is determined by his pay and productivity. Suppose you have two workers vying for the same job. Worker A can build 500 chairs a day and asks for 500 in pay. However, worker B asks for 1000, but he builds 5000 chairs a day. Who would you hire? Worker B, of course. Basically, "workers' value" is the same as productivity minus pay. Labor cost comes into pay when you have many workers, each with his own strengths and weaknesses. You will have to make sure that every worker is screened carefully, to make sure that his productivity matches up to his pay. If it does not, then you will have to fire him, I'm afraid."

"Next is technology. Its pretty self explanatory; basically, you wouldn't want to start a factory in a country like a backwards country."

Keitaro is seen nodding.

"Infrastructure, which is also important, means the state of the country. It should have good transportation, good connection systems, good Internet services, and good law enforcements. Then, you wouldn't have to worry about crime, power failures, failed connections on important calls, and workers constantly reporting late. This way, your productivity increases. Understood?"

Keitaro looks blank.

"Fine. Suit yourself."

Seta grabbed a red trench coat, a red top hat, dual gigantic pistols and jumped out the window.

_**End Flashback**_

Keitaro knew what to do immediately.

Fanfiction Land was heavily populated, with insanely high taxes as many other industries have already settled down. Sure, it has good infrastructure and relatively skilled labor, but crime was rampant, and the law enforcement was corrupt. Even if it was not, the underground societies still overpowered whatever the police could come up with. Keitaro dismissed it.

Looking at Mol Mol, Keitaro saw that the country was filled with technological geniuses, it has superb infrastructure, and there was no crime! Apparently the country had a god that would severely punish all rowdy inhabitants. Best off all, **THERE WERE NO TAXES! **Keitaro felt that it was insane. If a country had such well credentials, then why had nobody set up and industry there yet?

xxx

Su was sitting in her royal chamber, creating a walking disaster known as the "Mecha Tama". With its supreme firepower and extreme propulsion, it could out run jets and shoot them down at the same time. However, she still some regret over the Su Technology bust. If only she had put a hold on this personal project earlier, then her beloved company might not have faced financial crisis.

"Oh well. It's too late. Lets send this baby out!"

Su pushed a button on the Mecha Tama, and it immediately flew out and destroyed any factories within its vision.

xxx

Sigh, I have a feeling Godsbane doesn't read my work. If he does, why does he always ignore my author notes?


	32. Reflections

A flick.

A flash of silver.

Keitaro whipped his hand up and snatched the coin from the air, hurriedly examining the coin that he was using to help answer several questions that were simple out of his league. Despite all of his studying, which currently hadn't paid off yet since he was too distracted doing stupid stuff and flying to the moon doubling as an Earth Observation System for NASA, Keitaro's mind was impossibly blank as he tried to solve the questions. Using a mess of several formulas all rolled into one general "Keitaro" formula, Keitaro had acquired a grand total of _seven_ solutions. Thus, he was using the last coin in his pocket to help him make a decision.

Alas! The coin fell out of his hand and into a crack and stood on its side, the face depicted on the coin silently mocking Keitaro. It seemed that the coin had deliberately robbed Keitaro of an answer just for laughs. Keitaro remained undaunted, and flicked the coin again. Noting which answer the coin pointed to, Keitaro hurriedly filled in the answer just as the invigilator stopped the giant clock and ran around the room collecting the exam scripts. Keitaro groaned as he looked at the amount of problems left undone, but it was too late anyway. He handed in his paper, grabbed his stuff; including a broken pencil that refused to work when he tried to draw a diagram, and walked out into the grand expanse that was Tokyo University.

As he moved along the pathway leading out of the school towards the train station, Keitaro looked; not for the first time, at the grounds on which students chatted merrily to each other as they moved towards wherever they were headed. He admired the happy students once again, before hanging his head and entertaining thoughts of how pathetic he was to have failed delayed his education for _three _fucking years. He fell into a pensive silence as the world moved on without him.

xxx

Examining the ground around, Keitaro saw somebody who had possibly the worst hairdo in human history and wore glasses that resembled the bottom of select coke bottles. Keitaro briefly wondered how Naru saw without her glasses on. Perhaps Su had given her some weird ass treatment that failed when her glasses were put on. The girl in question had noticed him as well, and was currently walking at a leisurely pace towards him.

As the girl closed the distance between them, Keitaro reflected on the current situation at Hinata Inn. Currently, he was the landlord of the all girls dormitory, which was rather weird in the first place, considering the fact that he was _male, _not to mention straight. He doubted that the girls would accept homosexuals anyway. On a daily basis, Keitaro was kicked, punched, smashed, roasted, grilled, burnt, batted approximately every five minutes that he was in the area. The only time he escaped such treatment was when he was in school. Thinking back, he had felt that most of the incidents were either pranks by the residents or caused by their overactive imaginations; he had to admit that sometimes he just couldn't resist coping a feel or two, but he was male and straight after all.

However, in an effort to make peace, Keitaro had swallowed his pride and apologized each and every time he had a "perverted" encounter, but… he was still attacked severely whenever the girls' imaginations started up or when they were stressed and just flat out wanted to attack something convenient… him.

He had felt like leaving sometime after seeing that his diplomatic tactics were not working, but for some unknown and probably idiotic reason, Keitaro had felt obligated to stay and help each and everyone of the girls. Even though neither of them would ever admit it, except probably poor little Shinobu, all of them had their own personal demons to fight. Naru with her family problems, Motoko with her prejudice, Su with her royalty… and so on. Sigh, seeing Naru approaching, Keitaro smiled and waved over to her. Naru smiled back.

xxx

As she reached, Keitaro resigned himself to a flight sometime in the near future. So far, Keitaro had not managed to get by a single trip back home without flying off the train back to Hinata Inn, where he would most definitely by some quirk of fate fall into a fully occupied hot spring and be sent flying, probably to the kitchen, where he would startle honest little Shinobu and earn a plate of hot vegetables in his face for his efforts.

Keitaro decided to start walking as she approached, and she moved faster to keep pace with him as she drew up to his side. Both of them discussed the recently passed exam, and Naru gave an easy and genuine laugh as she listened to Keitaro's account of how he used his all powerful "Keitaro" formula and the usage of the lucky coin in determining the answer. Both of them shared laughs as Keitaro heard about how Naru had accidentally taken the paper of another candidate and started work on it before she realized what had happened. In fact, Keitaro was surprised that he was actually laughing at Naru without being sent to the moon.

As the duo continued on his way towards the train station, Keitaro concluded that today was a good day indeed. Taking out his lucky coin, Keitaro smiled at it, before asking out loud for heads if his luck was going to last. Flipping the coin, Keitaro pocketed it before either of them could see which side was up. Naru looked at him curiously, but took it all in her stride, and the both of them made their way to the train station in an amicable silence.

xxx

Well, I think this ends this chapter. No notes, no disclaimer, no nothing!


	33. Torture

Keitaro was sitting innocently in his room. He was not bothering anybody, he was not making any disturbing noise, and neither was he upsetting anybody. Well, two strikes out of three aren't bad. Anyway, the door to his small and cozy room was suddenly flung open, and Keitaro lifted his head only to see Naru with her **patented **"Super Death Glare" turned on at nearly full power. Keitaro immediately cowered under her gaze, and scampered away to hide under his study table, looking for the entire world like a rat that just saw a cat. As he crawled away pitifully, he begged for mercy and for some justification as to why he was going to be beaten. If course, this move merely incensed Naru further, and she turned on her Super Death Glare to full blast, causing Keitaro to nearly wet his pants, before growling a "YOU PISS ME OFF JUST BECAUSE YOU EXIST" and sending him on his way into the hot springs.

Of course, Keitaro had to be beaten whenever he entered the hot springs, even if the springs were unoccupied and his entrance was due to their actions, so Motoko ran in like a speeding bullet and screamed, "HOW DARE YOU PEEP ON THE TENANTS! DIE!" before screaming,

"SHINMEI-RIU OUGI ZANGAN KEN!"

"SHINMEI-RIU OUGI ZANKUSEN!"

"SHINMEI-RIU OUGI HYAKURETSU OUKAZAN!"

"SHINMEI-RIU OUGI HIYATSUKU RYOURAN!"

"SHINMEI-RIU OUGI NITRORENGEKI ZANTETSUSEN!"

With each attack, Keitaro was split, sliced, spun, slashed, stabbed until his skin and flesh were torn, his bones were shattered, and his body feeling the pain of some serious metal. However, Keitaro's brain had long since gone bust, as he struggled to comprehend the usefulness of the Shinmei-Riu attacks when they took at least five minutes to simply spell out each attack. Struggling hard, Keitaro's brain had spontaneously combusted when he got hit by the two prong metal splitting stroke, Keitaro was left a sputtering, twitching mess on the floor, and he was promptly shown the door; the wall, when Motoko finally realized that her torture subject wasn't screaming as expected. As he flew towards the door, his immortal body began to regenerate itself, until he became just another normal human being without clothes.

Right into Su Keitaro flew, and the evil genius did not even bother with formalities; she simply shot him with about _272346123_ ray guys, sliced him _2136867213_ times with a light saber and stabbed him _1236127324_ with a raw uranium laced metal pole. While Keitaro's body battled with the severe wounds and radiation effects, Su summoned her entire legion of hundred ton Mecha Tamas and ordered each of them to jump high before coming down hard on Keitaro's groin. However, Su made sure that Keitaro's brain had recovered and was able to experience pain before sending the Mecha Tamas down. The first attack pounded Keitaro's groin one meter into the ground. Subsequent attacks shook the very foundations of the inn and smashed Keitaro's genitals into a bloody pulp. Of course, Keitaro will recover pretty soon due to his immortality.

Unsatisfied with the punishment, Su grabbed Keitaro's hands; both of which were currently clutching what remained of his balls, and sent him flying right into a tank filled with _really _concentrated acid. Keitaro's clothes instantly burned away, and he could feel his skin, muscles, and bones melting away. Of course, Keitaro's regenerative factor was unbelievably powerful, so his skin grew back before long. Still, even though he was physically unable to die, Keitaro could feel the pain akin to being roasted alive in a furnace operating at 4000 degrees centigrade. Worst still, he accidentally open his mouth when the twitching got really bad, and the acid rushed right into his body, burning him from the inside out. Still, Keitaro's regenerative factor kicked in fast, and soon he was back to his normal skinny self. The pain did not stop though, especially when his head lost its pressure and the acid flooded in from his ears and nose, burning away his entire brain.

And so it was, Keitaro's body continued to burn out and grow back for a few moments, until Su decided that she had had enough fun and neutralized the acid with some alkalis. The neutralization was not very rapid through, and Keitaro's right eye was corroded to the bone by the alkali, while the still powerful acid burned his left eye away. Finally, Keitaro was left floating around aimlessly in a tank of water, while his body gradually repaired itself back to its normal state. The lack of usable oxygen in the water was killing his brain, but it didn't matter; his immortality prevented him from dying, and his regenerative factor forced his brain to come back to life when it died.

After a few minutes, Keitaro's conscious brain kicked back into action, and he recovered enough to swim back up to the surface. Climbing out of the tank, Keitaro took a few deep breaths before realizing that he was standing in the middle of the main corridor, naked as the day he was born. Leaping to the side, Keitaro was just able to get out of Motoko's field of vision before she swept around. It was not to be, however, as she ran up to him and gave him a hard whack with her sword, sending him through the wall into Kitsune's room.

As soon as she noticed who was in her room, Kitsune took the current bottle of Sake she was drinking and smashed it right on Keitaro's head, before picking up several of the glass shards and stabbing them into his face and body, twisting them around so that Keitaro would really feel the pain. Of course, she knew that Keitaro was immortal, so it was all right to have some fun with the semi-conscious/half-dead/walking corpse of a manager. After demanding more money from the already dead broke manager, Kitsune proceeded to stick some shards into his eyes and twist the shards until she felt bone resistance.


	34. Split

Disclaimer: Not mine.

ooo

Keitaro looked on in fear as the man… no, the presence came up the stairs.

Keitaro did not know why he feared the man. After all, the man pretty much looked like a normal human… nothing threatening. In fact, with his faded jeans and t-shirt that had traces of the man's lunch on it, the man was _normal, _as normal could be. Yet, when Keitaro looked upon his person, he could almost _feel_ something dark and twisted coiling about and rolling off the man, something deadly, ready to spring at a moment's notice. The man was smiling at nothing in particular, and the smile did reach his eyes, but when Keitaro looked into those brown orbs, an exactly replica and yet so fundamentally unlike his, that he shuddered. Those eyes… they were totally devoid of any recognizable emotions… all except one.

_Malice._

And yet, when the man looked up and saw him, a twisted sort of kindness and recognition came into those eyes. Although he knew it was silly for him to be scared of a total stranger who had just came up the steps, Keitaro could not help himself shaking as pure, unadulterated fear coursed through him. The strangest… _freakiest_ thing about the man was that he looked _exactly _like himself. The same hair, same build, features, movement… everything! The man was an exact clone of himself! The mysterious stranger's clothes, now that he had taken a closer look, were the exact same clothes that he had on. As the man stared at him, Keitaro could sense the stranger speeding up.

He turned back and ran towards the inn, fear choking him. He had wanted to get some groceries, but it seemed that his trip would be cancelled.

ooo

Motoko's eyes snapped open.

A powerful force of darkness was near.

This was… something different, unlike the usual detestable aura of all men… no; this darkness was pure, so pure that it was _powerful._

Near the darkness, Motoko could sense the vile presence of the male.

Motoko bolted out of her room.

ooo

Keitaro had just stepped into the living room when his collar stopped him. He jerked, but managed to keep his footing.

"Why are you running… my dear Keitaro?" The voice was calm, soothing, yet it had an underlying tone of amusement in it.

Keitaro flinched. The touch was so disgusting, so cold, and so _evil, _that Keitaro wouldn't want to go near it with a ten-foot pole. Keitaro struggled, eager to get as far away from the man as he could.

"Scared… aren't you? My dear Keitaro, there is nothing to fear from me…" This time, the tone was fully sarcastic.

Keitaro continued struggling, but he turned his head back slowly, intending to size up the opponent. Instead, he froze the moment he looked into that sneering face, the only thing he could focus on were the eyes. Those eyes, those brown eyes, so cold, so dark. He could feel the malice swirling around it them, and for a moment he could again see the darkness around the man, before they vanished and he could feel them start inching closer towards him…

"STOP!"

Keitaro snapped out of his trance and saw a huge blast of ki traveling towards the man. Apparently, Motoko was around. Keitaro could have cried in relief. At least now there would be someone powerful to protect him. Right before the blast connected, Keitaro could see the surprise registering in the man's eyes. Oddly, for an instant he himself seemed to feel surprise at the ki blast, even though he had seen the ki blast coming. He felt no fear though. The blast connected and the man was flung backwards towards a wall, but he managed to right himself before impact and merely slid the remaining distance. Keitaro saw the man look over at Motoko before he shrugged her off, obviously marking her off his list of threats.

The man refocused on Keitaro.

"Join me… Keitaro Urashima."

It was barely a whisper, but the man might as well have screamed into his ear. He had no idea why that was so.

"Who are you? Join what? What do you need me for? Explain!"

The man smiled at him, but it looked so unnatural that Keitaro couldn't bear to look at it. He turned away.

"Why, I am y…" The man was interrupted as another ki blast flew in his direction. This time, the man was able to see it coming, and he merely stood there as the blast connected and dissipated right in front of him. Motoko gaped at the man, while the other tenants came into the room, having heard the loud noise caused by the ki blasts. If there had only been one, then everyone could assume that Keitaro was in the air, but there were _two, _hence something must be up.

The man turned towards Motoko.

"I tire of your antics. Leave us, or stay silent, before my patience completely runs out. **GO!**"

The last part was yelled out, and everyone collectively flinched. Motoko however, recovered soon enough and was positively outraged.

"WHAT? YOU BARGE INTO MY HOME AND TELL ME TO LEAVE? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

The man smirked at her, before saying.

"Keitaro Urashima, of course. And in case you have forgotten, I'm the landlord of this dormitory! I have no plans of evicting you, since that was not my original purpose, but I can, and will, if you don't shut up or scram."

A collective "WHAT?" rang out, before the girls stared at both Keitaro and the mysterious man.

"Today, I have only come for one purpose."

The man turned towards Keitaro.

"Judging by your reaction, I can tell that you don't know your true identity. Very well."

The man fell silent and looked down. After a tense moment, the man put on his unnatural smile addressed Keitaro.

"Look, I don't know how to say this… but you are a part of me… the true Keitaro Urashima!"

ooo

Finished!

Everyone listening to the man gasped. The man merely smirked at Keitaro, whose jaw reached the floor, before continuing.

"Don't you find it weird how you never seem to have any negative emotions? You cannot feel anger, hatred, sadness and even neutrality! Lets put emotions as a spectrum of colors with only black and white, complete with shades of grey. When we were split, you were the white portion. I however, have inherited the shades of grey and black."


	35. Furyoku

ooo

Motoko looked towards Keitaro sitting on the sofa, twirling between his fingers what seemed to be a shiny strip of metal. It was long and it was flat, so flat that Motoko sensed that it was_ sharp_. However, what was odd with the metal was that one of the edges was exceptionally shiny. Motoko briefly wondered what the thing was, but she didn't really care, as she was too busy thinking about how she should attack Keitaro when he next showed his perverted tendencies for maximum damage to everything, including the dormitory.

Suddenly, there was a metallic twang and she froze as she felt the strip stick out of the wall right in front of her. It was nothing short of perfect skill, as the strip was flung at such an exact timing that it lodged in the wall right in front of her. If she closed her eyes, her eyelashes would brush right against the smooth, unmarked metal. A split second later, the strip turned until its unusually shiny edge was in front of her eyes, and for a horrible moment as it started to move Motoko thought that the strip would lash out and slash her eyes. It didn't, however, and it flew right out of the wall to whence it came from.

She turned towards Keitaro, and this time, the metal strip flew at her again, this time slashing open her cheek. This attack was also incredibly controlled, as the cut was so, so thin that even under close scrutiny no one would ever notice it existed. Only she herself, as it was her very own skin, would know that there was a wound. As she stood there, the blade right beside her, she felt the edges of the impossibly thin layer of cut skin curl away from the blade, as though it was afraid of touching it. Once more, the blade retreated, this time with a flash of light.

She turned towards Keitaro and drew her sword to parry as the blade once more came at her. It was deflected, but at the cost of a severe notch in her own blade.

As she lowered her sword and gazed upon the notch in horror, she noticed that something was very, very wrong.

For upon the sword there was blood. Fresh, red blood.

She looked up right at Keitaro. His bangs partially covered his face, but through them she could see his eyes. They were glowing a deep, dark red.

She stared at his hands. In his right was the blade, and she was shocked that it was covered in the same blood left on her blade. There was no denying it. Somehow, as she looked at the blood on his hand and sword, followed by the blood on _her _own sword, she made the connection and realized the origin of the blood on her very own blade. She wasn't terribly surprised as it was, however, since she knew instinctively that no one could ever hold that hilt-less sword without sustaining some form of injury.

Keitaro stared at her. She felt weird under that intense gaze, with the glowing eyes making her feel disconcerted. She did however, shake it off, and when she recovered enough she charged towards Keitaro, who simply stood and stared. She swung forward, but suddenly the man simple vanishes. She felt a presence behind her, and she spun on her heels to face her attacker, but there was none. She barely managed to dodge as the blade came slicing at her neck. Apparently, the slick manager had merely tricked her into thinking that he was behind her.

Suddenly, a dark voice boomed out.

"OVER SOUL! KEITARO URASHIMA IN METAL AND IN BLOOD!"

All of a sudden, Motoko was blasted back away from the figure standing before her. His _furyoku _rolled off him in waves, hitting and destroying whatever was in its way. The furyoku swarmed all around her, and as she tried to swing her sword the furyoku condensed into chains and snatched her sword up and out of her hands; before other chains came and slammed her to the floor. She watched in horror as the furyoku suddenly became visible; misty white hands gripped on both ends of her blade and snapped it in half. There was a deafening twang as the sword hit the ground. The furyoku around her disappeared with a _whoosh_.

As she stared at her sword, she could feel the blood flowing freely from the cuts all around her; they were the result of the chains that had gripped her. As it was however, she could not feel them. She was numb from the pain at the loss of her beloved sword.

She glanced up at the being, and was nearly blinded.

For in the middle of the room stood a red figure. She wasn't sure what it resembled, for it seemed to be nothing more than a glowing red mist. It was glowing with such intensity that tears flowed out of her eyes, blurring her vision. Somehow, even though the figure was just an intangible red mist, she could feel its _sharpness, _as though it once been the blade that had initially struck her, except in and an even more horrifying form.

The mist started to move closer towards her, and she knew that if the mist enveloped her she would die.

ooo


	36. House of Fury

It was time for dinner.

Everyone were just getting ready to tuck into one of Shinobu's delicious dinners when suddenly, the old and ancient door leading into the living room exploded in a spectacular shower of wooden chips and sawdust. Everyone, with the exception of Keitaro, dropped her bowl, and Motoko, ever the alert one, instantly whipped her sword out of its sheath and assumed a battle stance, ready for the threat. Keitaro, strangely, did not panic, but merely calmly put down his bowl and looked down at the table.

As the dust settled, the four silhouettes were revealed. A closer inspection revealed a group of two people of each gender, each wearing identical but differently colored suits. White, Black, Blue, and Green. Each person wore sunglasses and appeared not only unarmed but at ease. However, Motoko could tell from their positions and forms that they were highly skilled and ready to spring into action at the drop of a pin. Still, she assumed, without any evidence to back it up, that she was probably way above them in skill. With a slightly haughty tone, Motoko questioned the group.

"What business do you have here? If there is no urgent matter, I would kindly request you all leave," Motoko lifts her sword with practiced ease into a battle stance "lest you face my wrath."

None of the figures responded, but one of them seemed to snort for a moment, before removing his sunglasses and scanned across the room until his eye homed in on Keitaro. The rest of them, noticing the target, followed suit and removed their own sunglasses to stare at Keitaro, completely dismissing Motoko. Angered, Motoko gave a battle cry and dashed towards the White. Raising her sword, Motoko prepared to strike down her opponent when Keitaro appeared without ay warning between her and the intruder. Placing his palm on the side of her blade in mid swing, he gave a light push and sent Motoko off balance, rolling off to the side. Meanwhile, his other arm was on the fist of the intruder, which coincidentally, would have smashed Motoko in the chest. Motoko did not even notice the heavy punch - she was too overcome by her rage.

For a moment, everybody froze.

The intruder suddenly sent his other fist towards Keitaro, which was promptly blocked, and all hell broke loose. With White jumping back, all the assailants moved into a battle stance surrounding Keitaro, with their fists raised in front of their bodies, and unreadable expression in their eyes. Keitaro blocked a punch with a kick, before jumping up and firing off a kick towards Green's head. Green blocked the kick with her arms and grabbed Keitaro's leg before spinning it in an attempt to unbalance him. Keitaro merely fired off another kick towards her chest and Green was sent flying back into a cupboard, destroying it, while Keitaro flipped in mid air and recovered. Blue sent a vicious chop towards Keitaro's torso, but Keitaro brought his arm forward to block the strike and spun, catching the opponent's side with a chop of his own. Black jumped and aimed a flying kick at Keitaro, who jumped and countered it with a spinning kick. Both males fell to the floor with a crash, and Black entangled his legs with Keitaro's to prevent him from backing up. Green raised her leg and was about to smash it down right on Keitaro's head when he moved his head to the left, escaped from the leg lock and rolled out of the way. The wood beneath exploded from the impact.

White's punch caught Keitaro on the head as he stood up, but Keitaro shrugged it off and was getting into a battle stance when Blue recovered and kicked Keitaro on the back. Caught unawares, Keitaro rolled forward to stabilize himself, only to be caught by a vicious punch towards the gut by Green while he was recovering. Keitaro tried to roll towards clear ground, but Black's leg swept underneath him as he moved and sent him crashing to the floor. Keitaro gave a groan as he smashed into the floor, but he managed to avoid a violent stomp from Blue by rolling to the left, where White's leg connected with his head. Keitaro pushed against the leg and with his right hand on the wooden floor flipped into the air and stood up assuming a battle position. Positioning his arms in front of his ribs, with his palms open and his right leg in front of his left, Keitaro's face was neutral, but anyone looking at him right now would somehow know that he was _dangerous_.

At this moment, Motoko yelled a battle cry and jumped right into the deadlock.

Keitaro's eyes bulged as he leapt in between Motoko and the intruders and took the multitude of kicks and punches intended for Motoko. Motoko, annoyed, slammed the hilt of the sword into Keitaro's side, not the least appreciative of his protective efforts. The intruders looked at her, and Black quickly ran up the stairs towards the personal quarters of each tenant. Motoko ran after him, but a spinning roundhouse kick from Green sent her back right into the television. The smashing of glass caused Keitaro to look up from the floor, and his fury at the attack on Motoko forced him to stand up.

Scanning the surroundings, Keitaro noticed that Black was gone and groaned. Running across the room towards the staircase, Green grabbed Motoko's sword and slashed at his side in an attempt to stop him. Keitaro could feel the skin and muscle tearing, but he now knew the purpose of this evening visit, and he knew that he must keep their hands off_ it_ at any cost – even if it meant forfeiting the lives of the tenants. However, the three fighters remaining weren't going to let him off any time soon, and he barely dodged the upward slash from Green when Blue's high kick slammed into his head. He fought to keep himself from falling, but White's flying kick into his ribs made it impossible. Keitaro crashed to the ground as he desperately searched for any weapon that he could get his hands on.

Looking towards the couch, he rolled over, avoiding the stomping attempts on his head by all three and closed his fingers around a sake bottle. Leaping to his feet, he and spun around, smashing the bottle into White's head and knocking him to the left right into the couch. Blue spun and kicked at Keitaro's arm, forcing him to release the bottle with a cry of pain. Clutching his bruised arm, Keitaro dashed towards the laundry room, passing the stunned girls in the kitchen. He had no time to pay them any heed though, and he quickly grabbed one of the laundry poles before turning to stab the stomach of Blue as she followed him into the room. The assailant reeled back from the impact but stayed upright and got a good grip on the pole, before pulling back hard, nearly causing Keitaro to lose his grip on the weapon. Still, Keitaro managed to hold on to the weapon, which he thought was quite useful… at least until Green came in and slashed it in half. From her movements, you could_ easily_ tell that she was much more skilled than Motoko.

Keitaro rolled behind her while grabbing the remains of the pole, before bolting towards the living room while securing his grip on each segment of the pole. Approaching a rapidly recovering White, Keitaro jumped and smashed the ends of both poles into his chest from the top, finally knocking the powerful martial artist unconscious. Luck wasn't on his side however, and Blue's kick caught him on the back, causing his face to meet with the floor again. Green jumped with the sword pointed down, ready to end his resistance once and for all, but with an enormous effort Keitaro rolled over and covered his face with the poles attached. The sword's end nearly broke through the wooden poles, but fortunately for Keitaro, they held, and Keitaro forced both poles upwards, causing Green to become momentarily unstable. The moment's distraction was enough, and Keitaro swung the poles into the legs of Blue and Green, forcing both to the floor. Keitaro stood up and looked at them both for a moment, before his eyes froze, and he smashed the poles into their ribs with excruciating force, rendering them unconscious.

Keitaro turned and threw both poles onto the floor, before picking up Motoko's sword and running up the staircase towards his room.

xxx

Keitaro peeked around his door into his room. After all, it didn't hurt to be cautious. What good could he do if he ran right in and got impaled on some sharp weapon? Even he couldn't fight from the spirit realm. As he peeked in, Keitaro saw Black standing on the edge of the window, ready to leap. Obviously, he had retrieved _it_, and now he was going to make his escape alone. Keitaro was sure the intruder knew very well that since his comrades hadn't come up after him after this much time… they had most probably already been incapacitated, or worse, killed.

Without warning, Keitaro dashed into the room and swung his sword at Black. Black dropped to the floor, rolled to Keitaro's left, and using the same leg-locking trick, caused Keitaro to fall to the floor. Keitaro growled and stuck his sword into the floor to prevent him from hitting the floor, and using his height advantage twisted himself out of Black's leg grip and spun in mid air, pulling out his sword and landing upright. He moved to stab the sword into Black and end him, but Black gave him a kick to the legs, and he fell to the floor. Black quickly stood up while Keitaro was disorientated and jumped out of the window.

Keitaro recovered in a moment, and jumped out of the window after him. Unfortunately, just as he was about to land, Black bent down and gave a spinning roundhouse kick, kicking out and connecting with Keitaro's legs just before he landed, flinging Keitaro to the slide and causing him to fall flat on his side in a most painful manner. Keitaro bit back the pain and flipped right back up to deliver a powerful punch towards Black, which was blocked, and a punch was returned to him. Keitaro blocked that as well, before running up the wall of the inn and flipping to the back of the intruder. Swinging his sword, Keitaro caught the arm of Black, who screamed in agony and clutched his now bleeding stump. However, he was obviously a man trained to endure pain, as he quickly recovered and ran in the direction of the kitchen. Keitaro followed swiftly, but Black was swifter, and he jumped right into the laundry room next to the Kitchen.

Keitaro jumped in, and was caught on the side by a laundry pole. Keitaro smashed into a wall and demolished it, flying right through the wall. Through the open hole, Keitaro could se Black holding the pole waiting for his return. Keitaro flung he sword in his hand right at the man, but it was struck right out of the air. Keitaro took the opportunity to run right into the laundry room and got himself his own pole, slipping into a battle stance. The two fighters encircled the room, waiting for the other to strike; it was never good to reveal your tricks early. Keitaro gave a tiny poke at Black, but it was deflected. Keitaro grabbed the pole in the middle with both hands and spun it around rapidly, before striking Black on both sides swiftly with the momentum. Black was caught off guard, but he managed to recover and blocked the third and fourth strikes. Countering Keitaro, Black swung his pole and both poles clashed in a blur of motion.

Keitaro blocked off a smash to his right, parried a blow to his head, smacked Black on the arm before jumping and just flinging the pole at Black. The pole hit Black's chest, and Keitaro was careful to grab the end of the pole before it got out of range. With a huge effort, Keitaro spun the pole on its end and ducked as the pole came over his head. He did not need to look to know that the pole had connected with Black, as the huge crash resulting from the impact of Black on the wall resonated around the room. Eventually, after the dust died down, Keitaro walked over to Black and searched for the chip. He patted down Black, but he found no sign of it. He suddenly wondered if his suspicions were correct about their intrusion.

Keitaro heard a rustle over at the front door, and running over to look at the staircase leading to the main street, Keitaro only had one coherent thought going through his head.

"_Shit"_

xxx


	37. Late at Night

Keitaro was awakened by a jolt on the side of the bed.

Wondering was could possibly be shaking his bed at this unholy hour of the night, Keitaro turned to his side, only to see Naru, standing next to the chair by the mirror, putting on her dressing gown.

For a moment, Keitaro did nothing but observe her.

Her entire nude form was bared for him to see, but instead of focusing on _certain_ parts of her body, Keitaro instead stared at her face.

Her features were illuminated by the small table light lying on the table next to the mirror, and even in the dim light, coupled with his own sleepiness, Keitaro could truly appreciate her sublime beauty.

Finally, after a few seconds of staring, Keitaro asked. "Where are you going, Naru?"

Naru flashed him a sleepy smile, while she replied, "Toilet."

"I see."

Even though her smile wasn't particularly bright, Keitaro still felt as though the smile had lit up his day, and not for the first time he thought about how much he loved her.

"Hurry back… I miss your warmth."

"Okay." She smiled at him again.

Keitaro turned and went back to sleep.


	38. Countdown to diaster!

Ah, Christmas.

The season where people throw lots of parties, eat tons of good food (Like Turduckens), drink multiple kegs of beer, and scream bloody murder when seeing the reading on the bathroom scale. (Trust me, it happens. A lot.)

Ahem.

As we were saying, Christmas is the season where _parties _were thrown, and what better place to throw a party than The Hinata Girl's Dormitory?

At least, that's the opinion of one Mitsune Konno, anyway.

Some of the other residents however, had… different opinions. That basically means, Motoko and Naru complaining about the outcomes of the previous parties thrown in the dormitory, which included most of them getting drunk and doing all kinds of embarrassing stuff. But, the moment Keitaro expressed his delight at having a party, the noises of dissent were quieted and the unwilling participants suddenly became _very _interested in having a party indeed.

Even if it was only because… Keitaro wanted one, of course.

Still, there were some basic rules that had to be observed. "Of course, it has to be self-contained party. I'm not very receptive of the idea of Keitaro bringing those pervert friends of his back to pull perverted moves on us!"

And with that, planning of the party finally got underway.

000

"Alrighty people, we have only a few days to plan our party for Christmas, so we had best get started! First of all, we have to make a list of the items we need! Keitaro? Get a piece of paper out and starting recording!" commanded Kitsune.

Keitaro immediately scrambled to get the pen and paper. You see, even if all the tenants in the inn loved him, a slave… will always be a slave. A poof will always be a poof. A boob will always be a boob… but enough about that, since we all know what Keitaro is.

"Ok! I'm ready! Suggestions?"

"We need a tree, duh," quipped Naru.

"And mistle-" began Motoko, but seeing Naru looking at her with a weird expression, she finished lamely with, "uh… decorations."

"And?" inquired Keitaro.

"Er… well," replied the girls.

"Well, if that's all, than it isn't much of a list is it? Well, Keitaro, add all the different brands of Sake you know to that list, since we'll need a _really _large amount during the party. You don't know what these girls are like when they get hooked onto the sake!" chuckled Kitsune. "You were always too drunk to notice them guzzling down the drink like water!"

"Er…" was Keitaro's witty rebuke as he blushed a brighter red than a traffic light and hurriedly scribbled onto his list of _Christmas-groceries-turned-Kitsune's-sake-restocking. _After several moments, he stood up and turned towards Naru and Motoko. "Ok, now, the mall is much further than the grocery store I usually go to, so I'll need the both of your to punt me really hard, ok?"

Naru and Motoko both looked unsure. "You sure about that, Keitaro? It can be kind of painful…"

Keitaro chuckled. "Oh yeah, I'm sure I can take a little force here and there." Instantly, Motoko and Naru's eyes lit up with a "faux" wicked glint as they psyched themselves up to do something they didn't _really _like to do – punt Keitaro.

"Ready Keitaro?"

"OH YEAH BABY!"

"…"

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

**000**

After a particularly explosive landing, in which he destroyed half of the square leading up to the mall, Keitaro dusted himself off and ducked into the crowd to escape the police he knew was coming after him for damaging private property. Not only that, but _expensive _private property, as well.

After all, any form of travel, this form in particular, had its drawbacks.

Needless to say, Keitaro shopped around and got most of the stuff needed, except for some of the more expensive Sakes that he simply could not afford at all. The tree he asked to be delivered as soon as possible, and with that, he embarked on the long trek home.

**000**

When Keitaro returned, he found the girls in deep discussion about something.

Su was the first to notice his return, so she yelled out "HIYA! KEITARO!"

With that, the other girls turned around and Kitsune beckoned him over. "So, how are we going decorate the inn?"

"Well, the first thing I think should be done would be to put mistletoe everywhere! So much so that it's impossible to walk without being under mistletoe."

"YEAH!" seconded Motoko.

"Uh Motoko, you do know what being under mistletoe means right?" questioned Kitsune.

"Yes, I do know," snapped Motoko.

Anyway, everyone agreed with Keitaro's idea, so it was decided that his idea would be implemented. However, Keitaro exclaimed, "Crap, I didn't buy enough of the mist- AAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" but before he could finish Naru stood up and sent him on his way back to the mall.

The discussion continued.

**000**

On Christmas day, Keitaro helped out with Shinobu in the kitchen, the two working together to get the party snacks ready before the evening, when the party would be. The rest were busy putting the finishing touches on the decorations in the living room, but Keitaro honestly did not know what else there was to do. After all, HE was the one who stayed up the whole night last night setting up the tree and decorations while the others slept. The tree and decorations had come late, you see, and nobody else was inclined to help him, even though they all loved him.

Of course, all this work was done with the exception of Kitsune, who was as usual slacking off, and probably still asleep.

Never mind that it was already 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

The hours flew by as they worked, and after a while Keitaro could hear the television in the living room being turned on. It seemed like the girls outside were finished with their work. Anyway, not long after that Su burst into the room and was about to jump into the food when Keitaro quickly shoved her out of the kitchen. He nearly fell to the puppy dog eyes, but he managed to resist it in the end. (Guess repeated exposure really builds up a person's resistance)

Finally, all was finished.

Keitaro and Shinobu quickly gathered the food, and acting like waiters and waitresses, brought the food out.


	39. Gone, Again

He was my manager, my friend, my slave, my admirer, my god… my love.

And now, he's gone.

For how long, I do not know.

All I know is that I was the one who drove him away… and now I must pay the heavy, heavy price.

Why oh why, did I do the things I did, say the things I said, when I knew that they would surely break his kind, caring heart? Why did I suddenly decide that he was not worth my time and effort to keep? Why did I cruelly push him away, even as he hesitated in the final moments?

I guess I took him for granted.

I thought that he would always be by my side, always be ready to spring into action at my every whim, always be ready to study with me, always be ready to stand by me… always be ready to wait for me… until one day, I was ready to reciprocate his love.

Actually, he was.

He was ready to give up anything in the world for me, to forever be by my side, supporting me in my most difficult times and celebrating with me at my happiest. He always stood by the sidelines whenever I didn't need him, but was always ready to come to my side at the slightest sign of trouble. I guess that I had gone on for so long with his comforting presence always by my side, and I was so protected, that eventually I began to take him for granted.

It was my own foolishness, that made me believe he was redundant, just one of the many partners would come and go in my life. Not for a second I took him seriously, for I merely thought of him as a stopgap measure until I found someone more "suitable"

Little did I know, that that someone had already come... and would soon be gone…

I thought that he was poor - that he was stupid, and that he was embarrassing, especially when he tried to approach me in the university grounds. After I yelled at him for embarrassing me right in front of my friends, he backed off and kept his distance whenever he was in public. He did this for me, stayed in the shadows, even when he had every right to be seen with me.

One day, he unwittingly set me off, and I flew into a rage, telling him to stay away from me and disappear forever, for I never wanted to see him again.

Normally, this wouldn't be very serious, and after a few days we would be back again.

But that time, I was _angry_. And as usual, I was angry over trivial matters that were most definitely not his fault.

I ignored him for sometime, and soon, he was gone.

Leaving behind only a letter addressed to me, containing his regret and apologies. Not a single trace remained of his stay in that room.

All that was left behind, was a lingering aura of sadness and regret.


	40. Nanotech

"Do you understand the implications of this?"

"Yes I do, sir."

"This pet project of yours... could become disastrous if it somehow gets out of hand."

"I understand, sir. Hence, I have taken all possible precautions to ensure that nothing can go wrong. For example, the only one who can activate the "Creator" is myself."

"Very well. But remember; whenever there seems to be a foolproof plan, a previously unknown error will suddenly result in disastrous results. I will keep it a secret."

"Thank you, sir."

"It would do you well to not mess up."

"I understand, sir."

One of the occupants of the room stood up from his chair, pushed it back into place, bowed, and left.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Keitaro Urashima walks into the room, all the while scribbling on a clipboard. Looking to his left, he spots a young brunette working with a raven-haired woman; both dressed in lab coats, and as he checks against his 'to-do list' on the clipboard, decides to address them.

"So, Dr Narusegawa. How is the current experiment going?"

"The project is progressing smoothly, sir. In fact, in a few moments we would be ready to transmute this metal block on the table. Would you like to stay and watch?"

"Why yes, I do. I think it should be interesting."

"I promise it will be sir. Now if only you would come over and stand next to this table and look at the metal block in the controlled environment chamber while I activate the machine."

Naru walks over to the side and punches a few keys in the keyboard located next to the CE chamber, and as she was busy with the keyboard the raven-haired woman began to talk.

"Now sir, what you will be observing is the metal block disappearing into thin air for a few moments after which an plastic block materializes in the space previously occupied by the orange."

Keitaro scribbles something onto his clipboard. "Good, I hope that this works, Dr Aoyama. It would greatly further the project if this succeeds."

Keitaro focuses onto the orange sitting on the table. At this point, Naru had also finished fiddling with the controls, and stood next to Motoko. A container containing what appeared to be grey goo suddenly opened and the grey goo disappeared into nothingness. After a few moments, the metal block on the table too disappeared into nothingness but in the blink of an eye a plastic block materialized in the exact same spot that the orange had previously occupied.

Naru smiled. "Well, that's about the most complex transmuting we are able to do at this stage. But rest assured we will soon be able to do much, much more."

"Very good! This is quite a breakthrough in the field of nanotechnology. I will be reporting on the success to the chief. But for now, please work on refining the process so that it is able to handle more complex transmuting. I'm afraid I must be leaving now, as I have some other teams to check up on. Goodbye Dr Narusegawa, Dr Aoyama."

"Goodbye, sir."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_It is the year 2051. At this point in time, most technologies were vastly improved over their beginning of the century counterparts, and nanotechnology was no exception. On of the pioneers of the field included Seta Noriyasu, Takamichi Takahata, Nagi Springfield, and Haruka Urashima. Together with other close friends, the group managed to produce _programmable _robots that were measured in single digit nanometers, named nanobots, that effectively allowing humans to control the smallest building blocks of the universe – the individual atom._

_However, after that initial jump, the entire project slowed to a crawl, simply because each robot was rather crude and was neither able to perform complex maneuvers nor contain complex instructions. Unfortunately, even though it took a short time for the group to redesign the nanobots to perform complex operations, the data storage sector at that point in time was still far behind other mainstream technology and even the smallest data storage chips with enough memory to store complex operations were far larger than any of the nanobots itself. Because the inability to store instructions more complex than just 'move forward' proved to be a major stumbling block, in the end, the project was put on hold and the group moved on to work on other things._

_Years later, data storage finally moved to catch up with the rest of technology, and it didn't take very long for the nanobot project to be started up again. However, since most of the original team had already moved onto and were occupied with other technologies, an entirely new team was assembled to take over the project. Every single one of the new team were greenhorns; they were all just fresh graduates who had majored in nanotechnology at various universities around the world, but one of them was related to a member of the original team, so they could always count on help from the original team._

_All six members of the team were enthusiastic about the project, in particular Keitaro Urashima, who had high hopes about using technology in the medical sector. He proposed that nanobots could be used to precisely modify the genetic make up of viruses and bacteria so that they would simple vanish; using nanobots implanted into the body to augment failing organs; implanting nanobots into people and using them as white blood cells. Of course, some may consider this highly unethical, especially since the only way to verify anything was to experiment on humans themselves. As a result, Keitaro's plans never got off the ground, and the team instead concentrated on using nanobot to further other technologies instead. For example, could nanobots be used to further miniaturize contemporary products such as cell phones and music players?_

_Unknown to all, Keitaro Urashima had recently managed to get the others in team to help him further his own goals. The team was currently making nanobots that could move atoms, thereby restructuring anything and everything, including the human body._

_Keitaro plans to somehow use this to destroy bacteria and viruses and genetic material so that deformed births and other aliments never, ever occur. Keitaro had also managed to persuade the commander of the facility where he and his team worked, Seta Noriyasu, also a member of the original team, into keeping his project a secret, because if word of the previously mention unethical experiments soon to be carried out were leaked out, there would be a big hoo-ha and something bad would happen… to all of them._

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	41. Love is Simple

Sometimes, love can be very simple.

Take for example, a close knit group of friends, as close as family, living in a old, dirty building that badly needed maintenance. Today, it was the birthday of one of the friends, and as such there was a dish on the table that would never have been served under any other circumstances; a plate of deep fried prawns. Facing the big plate of golden-brown, delightfully crispy prawns, the birthday girl was so eager that her want shone in her eyes. Keitaro, pretending not to notice it, put one of the biggest prawns each on the bowls of Naru and Motoko. Naru however, hurriedly grabbed her prawn and put it onto Shinobu's bowl, saying, "It's not easy to digest these prawns, so I'll let the cook and birthday girl help me digest it instead!"

Shinobu, equally hurriedly, grabbed the prawn and put it back into Naru's bowl.

"We only eat prawns once a year, if you, one of my closest friends, won't eat, then I won't eat either!"

The entire table continued in this fashion, and soon everybody's bowl contained a shiny, delicious golden prawn. This ordinary group of people, having an extraordinary meal, had brought to the entire warmth so thick that it was tangible…

xxx

Sometimes, love can be very simple.

For instance, every single morning, the wife always gets up the earliest, working as fast as the wind to get ready breakfast for the rest of the household. However, one day, the wife felt ill at night, and when she opened her eyes the next day, she was horrified to realize that it was way past the time for her to be preparing breakfast. Hence, she hurriedly put on some clothes and rushed into the kitchen, before abruptly stopping in her tracks as she sensed that something was wrong.

Apparently, her husband, Keitaro Urashima, had taken it upon himself this day to cook breakfast for the family, and as the wife swept the kitchen she noticed Keitaro in a corner, carrying a bowl of her favorite noodles and moving towards the table. Noticing her, Keitaro froze for a moment, before smiling at her and saying, "I saw that you were not feeling very well yesterday, and I turned off your alarm clock so that you could sleep longer. I woke up first, and I made this bowl of noodles for you, but I don't know if they are to your liking…"

xxx

Sometimes, Love can be very simple.

A young girl completely failed at her exams, and she was so upset that she could neither eat nor sleep well. Her parents were worried at her reclusive behavior, and they neither scolded nor punished the girl, but instead worked together with their child to help her analyze exactly what had gone wrong leading to this horrible state. From that time on, they also gave up their daily entertainment time spent watching the television to help their child revise her work.

Once, when the father and daughter were out for a walk during the evening, the father held onto his child's hand, saying, "Shinobu, remember this; in the game of life, even if you fall way behind others, your mother and I will always be running to together with you. No matter what happens, we will always stay by your side, helping you, until you catch up to your friends, until you surpass your friends…"

xxx

Sometimes, love can be very simple.

It's the great annual supermarket wide sale again, and every section of the supermarket was filled with lucrative offers in the hope of attracting customers. Naturally, the entire supermarket was packed, but the true monster was at the cashier queues. One of the lines even stretched from the cashier right to the middle of the supermarket! At this moment, a lame man struggled to squeeze over to the cashier, his left arm weighed down with heavy bags of groceries, and his right arm occupied with carrying a young girls with curious blue hair. Sweat dripped down his pale, gaunt face, and even though they irritated him he was too occupied to wipe them off.

Suddenly, the women in front of him called out to him. "Come here, son! I'll let you have my spot."

The lame man hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do, when suddenly, the man currently paying swept his own items aside and pulled him over to the front of the cashier. "You are queuing here, so now it is your turn to pay!"

The lame man, in gratitude, kept on thanking the people profusely, repeating the words, "thank you," while he made his way, one step at a time, towards the gently smiling cashier…

Sometimes… love can be just that simple.


	42. Split!

One day, Keitaro was making his way to the university he studied at. Tokyo University.

Unfortunately, halfway, a huge thunderstorm came along. Followed by a tropical storm. Which was succeeded by a category five hurricane.

Of course, being the unlucky guy he was, Keitaro found that the storm had developed all around him. On _land! _Anyway, it meant that he was effectively trapped in a constantly moving and spinning prison, which meant that if he did not move together with the eye of the storm, he would fly all be sucked into the vortex surrounding him and be flung into the really nasty storm clouds circling above that were threatening to fire off lightning anytime. In fact, he could see smoking craters as he moved to where the storm clouds previously were, that indicated that short bursts of high voltage electrical energy had made contact with the singed ground.

Of course, Keitaro had no intention of being fried, and since he geographical knowledge was decent, he knew that if he stayed in the eye he would be save. At least until the storm decided to accelerate and move faster than he could move, leaving him in the vortex.

Suddenly, the storm accelerated. Keitaro ran towards the centre of the eye as the vortex came dangerously close to his back, but even though he had the endurance of an Olympic athlete (Looks like the trips back from wherever he flew after an attack by one of the girls were beneficial after all.) he just could not keep up of the force of nature, so he just plopped down on the ground and threw his books into the vortex, seeing them spin around madly at frightening speeds and disappear from sight.

Seconds later. Keitaro's feet connected with the vortex and he felt himself getting lighter before he was sucked into the vortex and started spinning at 200 kilometers per hour. Of course, because of his superhuman endurance, Keitaro did not blackout; he merely felt his head spin, but even through his nausea he could take time to admire the scenery, from the uprooted trees flying about to the couch flying dangerously close, and the various cars spinning at various heights. He spotted a Lexus, a Toyota, a Nissan… even a Ferrari, before the previously mentioned couch smashed into his head at 200 kilometers per hour and knocked him out of the vortex.

As he flew out of the vortex, a nearby storm cloud identified him as the highest and closest object, so it let loose a nice refreshing burst of electricity towards Keitaro. Since Keitaro as accelerating towards the ground, the electricity did not reach him until the moment of impact. As a result, there was a huge flash of bluish white energy just before an enormous explosion that blew a crater 10 meters wide on the ground.

However, Keitaro did not die. He merely split into three different people, all looking alike, except for their hairstyles.

So now, there were three Keitaros, all of them butt naked, because the glasses had been blown off by the wind and whatever remained of the clothes ripped apart by the winds were burnt off by the electricity.

After a few moments, all three Keitaros woke up. For easy reference, The one who looks exactly like the normal Keitaro is Keitaro1, the one with the hair in a the shape of an angel's halo is called Keitaro2, and the final one with hair pointing up forming two horns is Keitaro3.

All of a sudden, Keitaro1 broke the silence. "Err, can someone enlighten me on what is actually happening?"

Keitaro2 spoke next. "I have no id…" Keitaro 2 was in the middle of his sentence when a freak lightning bolt suddenly flew down from the skies and struck him.

As the bolt struck Keitaro2, a mysterious voice boomed out. **YOU HAVE RECEIVED THE WILL OF HEAVEN.**

Keitaro2 nodded. "Well. I see. For some reason, you, Keitaro Urashima, have got split up into the constituent parts of being a human. Me and this spike haired dude here…" Keitaro3 waved his hand, "are your morals, desires, hopes, fears, and whatever other emotions you can think of. Since we are now out of your body, you, effectively have no emotions. You are, in essence, an empty shell. Guessing by our appearances, you can guess that he symbolizes the bad, and me the good."

"Anyway, you wouldn't give a damn about just about everything, since now you wouldn't feel any desire, since you have no emotions, and you don't particularly care about being evil or good because you don't have any morals either. Even bad dudes have a twisted sense of morals. By the way, morals come under emotions, if you are asking. Oh, I forgot you wouldn't feel any curiosity either."

Keitaro2 glanced at Keitaro3, who shrugged.

"Basically, after that lengthy and utterly useless speech, the main point is that you will now feel nothing. Mentally, anyway, but this situation is particularly tricky. I don't know how we will manage, but anyway, the two of us will have to follow you around as you go about your daily life."

Keitaro had a blank look as he asked why. He didn't really care, but force of habit made him do it.

"Because, moron, we need to instruct you on how you should behave. Right now, you wouldn't care even if someone mugged you on the street. You wouldn't give a second glance even if some ad a heart attack and fell down in front of you. Heck, you wouldn't even care even if Naru requested to have hot, passionate sex in the middle of the university."

Keitaro didn't really care, so he merely nodded.

Keitaro3 spoke. "Well, I guess we'll be barging into Tokyo butt naked? After all, we were merely lucky that we landed onto this deserted field on the outskirts of Tokyo, so that we could at least make some basic plans until this sticky situation was fixed. However, I don't really fancy the repercussions of walking into Tokyo without a stitch of clothing on. I wouldn't mind swaggering around naked, but the girls would scream and the police would flip. I'll lose my pimpness!"\

Keitaro2 looked down for a moment, before he looked up again. "Well, looks like we have no choice but to get busted. Lets go."

Keitaro simply followed behind the duo as they strolled towards the city of Tokyo.


	43. Alone

It's hard.

It's hard to be neglected… to be forgotten, to be left by the roadside… to be alone.

But above all, it's hard to be rejected.

I try to keep a mask of happiness. I really do. Sometimes the urge to cry gets too strong, but I always, always stop myself from breaking down.

Why?

Because I had long realized that it wasn't going to help at all if I broke down. Perhaps there would be sympathy; perhaps there would be pity. But it wouldn't last very long. A day or two they might change. But sooner or later it's all going to come back, and the situation is going to be worse, because I've already had a taste of what it could have been. What difference could there have been, if the circumstances had been changed.

Still, being strong… isn't a solution. Each day it gnaws at me, weakens me. And each day the effort needed to keep up the façade of being happy gets larger. Sooner or later my strength will wane, and my true state of my being, the mess in its entirety, will be revealed. But, until that day comes, I will be actively looking for a solution to this problem… a method to fix the mess that is my life. No, I'm not contemplating suicide (I can't anyway). Suicide is for losers… people who face the same problems as I but seek the easy way out. Instead, I try.

Sometimes, I don't know exactly what is wrong. Is it my mannerisms? Do my actions irk people? Or is it my personality; maybe the way I interact with people make them dislike me? Or, it might even be my clumsiness. I know it's annoying… but shouldn't they know that it's out of my control? Maybe it's a combination of all three factors! But I might never know. People tend not to point out other's mistakes. They become increasingly annoyed and violent at my mistakes… and the relationships start fade… until finally they leave silently… much like many people I used to count as friends. In the end… they always do.

I have tried to change… oh yes I did. Until now I'm not even sure who I am. Sometimes I wonder if I'm merely a shadow of my former self, but then, I realize… that I can't remember who I was at all. But that's beside the point. All the sacrifices I have made, all the times where I have changed; they were all for naught. My position, if possible, has been eroded further, they are probably disgusted by my cowardly actions and all the times I begged for forgiveness. Don't they know… that I was just trying to keep peace?

I can't really remember what my life back then was, but I know that it was certainly better than the misery I am in now.

And now… all I have are my family, and the couple of people who have not rejected me. And even then, I fear that my relationship with my family is deteriorating. My parents and I have grown distant, but I don't know who is it that started the split in the first place. Perhaps it was me, in my younger and more ignorant days, thinking that I had all the time and company in the world. But now I know that it is not so… and I turn back to my family… I find that they have changed. They have moved on. I certainly cannot blame them for moving on, for people do change. All I can do now, is to hope that someday they will find it in them to integrate me into the family… again. Still, it is a bit harsh to kick me out of the house just for failing the entrance exams…

To all those who have no rejected me, all I can say it, thank you all, especially you, dear Shinobu for standing by me. I don't look for much in a friend, but you all have been that much and more. I can only hope that you all do not desert me before the end, and I hope it is not too much to ask for. But I won't object if you want to leave like the others… because… in the end… they all do. So to my remaining friends, thank you all for standing by me through all the years. To all those who have once been my friends… I also thank you, for lighting up my life, no matter how short out friendship may have been.

I fear I'm destined for loneliness, and to survive it I must again change. I have resolved… to be friendly to all who approach me, even though there may not be many, but never again open my heart. For I have realized something.

So what if I do? So what if I pour out my feelings? All my sadness, happiness, grief and joy. Its not as if anybody cares. Its not as if anybody will actually care about me anyway…

So the only way to survive in this cold, cold world is to be warm, but sheltered at the same time.

I want to laugh. Here I am, sitting in front of the mirror, thinking of what seems to the material for some soap opera. But it is the truth about my life. I don't mind if it seems stupid, because I simply wish for some understanding from somebody, even if that person is myself.

Maybe I should laugh. Ha…ha….

Life has dealt me an unfair hand. No, scratch that. I have dealt myself an unfair hand. And now, it is up to myself to make the best of what I have. To change myself, to improve myself… until someday…

…they will accept me.


	44. Love Hina: Corporate Edition

The world as it is… 

xxx

**Keitaro Urashima**

Born in the year 1980 to the upper echelons of Japanese society, Keitaro Urashima grew up used to having everything and anything he wanted. A child spoilt rotten in his early years, but after a traumatizing incident when he was 17 years old involving members of his extended family and a particularly bad business year leading to many acts of desperation, Keitaro outgrew his spoilt personality overnight and set a goal for himself; to never, ever be forced into poverty. Studying diligently, Keitaro graduated from the prestigious Tokyo High at the top of his cohort, before proceeding to top the nation's national university entrance mock examinations by obtaining a near perfect score. As expected, he made in into _the _top school, _Tokyo University, _without much difficulty and graduated 3 long years later with a major in Economics and a minor in Mathematics. Again as expected, Keitaro was the cream of the crop; valedictorian in fact, with the highest thesis score ever seen since the legendary Seta Noriyasu had graduated 10 years earlier.

After graduating, Keitaro went on for further studies while job-hopping at the same time about various multi national companies, each time working with menial jobs or as low ranking clerks. Around this time, Keitaro had successfully gotten his masters and had begun his doctoral studies. Many wondered why a top scholar took on such 'demeaning' jobs, but Keitaro thought that such jobs were the reflection of the common man and nothing to be ashamed off. For the non-believers, the 'true' answer came when the then head of Urashima Enterprises, Keitaro's father, announced his retirement and the succession of his position by his one and only son, Keitaro Urashima. Using his experience and understanding of the common worker's plight when dealing with them, Keitaro rose to the occasion and had proven to be a charismatic, capable and well-liked leader, who was able to lead the family's company, Urashima Enterprises to greater heights…

As of today, Urashima Enterprises had doubled its profit under only a couple of years under his reign, even as he is busy coping with his doctoral studies. Market analysts are all watching his every move…

xxx

**Naru Narusegawa**

An angry, temperamental and violent young woman of 25 years, Naru Narusegawa grew up in a similar environment as Keitaro Urashima. However, without the catalyst in her life that drastically changed the course of Urashima's life, Naru grew up as Keitaro would have did; dreadfully spoilt. This, unfortunately, has led her personality to become ridiculously temperamental, to the point that she was even worse than a volcano; she was a constantly erupting volcano. And that does not even include the violent mood swings that come every so often, in which overwhelming rage consumes her, a period during which she would attack anyone and everyone around her at the slightest provocation. (Sometimes even over made-up provocations just to relieve stress.) Although naturally smart (Just as smart as Keitaro, if not more so.), Naru didn't like hard work, not to mention she never really liked to study, and thus her natural intellect had been squandered away, keeping her from becoming somebody truly great. It is also because of her reluctance to study that has kept her forever one step behind Keitaro. In high school, cram school, national mock exam, university, Naru has always turned up second behind Keitaro Urashima.

Because she treats falling behind Keitaro as a failure, Keitaro could be said to have been a main factor in creating Naru's constantly angry personality. Frustrated at always turning up second next to him, Naru arranged a hostile takeover of her family's legacy, Narusegawa Corporation, and foolishly challenged Keitaro in the corporate world, forcing many market battles between Urashima Enterprises and Narusegawa Corporation in a bid to show her dominance over one Keitaro Urashima. The most vicious battles were always fought whenever a new, _profitable _industry cropped up. Unfortunately for her, Keitaro has always shown one up on her, causing massive losses for Narusegawa Corporation. Being the gentleman he is, Keitaro had always tried to slow down Narusegawa's losses by simply buying their shares as an anonymous investor and anchoring the stock price before releasing the stock back into the market whenever they recovered.

Still, investors have lost confidence in Naru, and even with the anchoring of Keitaro, the share price of her company has fallen far enough to bring her company to the brink of destruction…

xxx

**Mitsune Konno**

A vivacious, buxom 26-year old, Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno had been born into _much_ less favorable conditions compared to Keitaro Urashima and Naru Narusegawa. Nevertheless, that did absolutely nothing in dampening Kitsune's entrepreneur's spirit and she started out in the world of real estate just as she graduated from high school, a whole five years before both Naru and Keitaro. Of course, this was due to her less than desirable results, since she would have gladly chosen higher studies over the slimy corporate world. Also, despite not having as much of a formal education as the previously mentioned two, Kitsune had sharp wits and a quick mind, so much so that in 5 years she managed to take her father's business from a small time real estate company into a listed multi national real estate giant. Learning from past failures and falls, Kitsune had become selfish and ruthless under her energetic guise; Kitsune has been known to crush smaller companies simply by buying them out. This is, of course, after she has weakened the companies significantly by controlling the prices of _concrete_ through several underhand methods. Perhaps somewhat arrogantly, she had always believed that she would never be caught, but life is always unpredictable…

Unfortunately, she did get caught, _almost_ turning her into a bankrupt overnight. In a double blow, Urashima Enterprises and Narusegawa Corporation both decided on this time to enter the real estate market, seeing that she was weak. As a result of the two titan companies fighting it out on her pieKonno Real Estate was brought to a near collapse, but fortunately, the company was saved from a total annihilation because said titan companies were too busy fighting with each other. Still, her luck didn't last very long, and in a cunning move, Urashima Enterprises bought over 72 of the company's shares, giving them absolute control of the company.

Urashima Enterprises controlled the company for a short while, but two years ago Keitaro released the company by selling the shares back to Kitsune because both his own company and KRE were having internal problems, and hence Keitaro decided to give up KRE and focus on Urashima Enterprises. Releasing the shares to the public, the share prices had dropped so significantly that Kitsune was able to get them back with some _help_. Ecstatic at gaining back control of the company, Kitsune became less observant of the market for a period of time but she soon snapped out of her euphoria when KRE was struck hard by the real estate market crash. Apparently, Urashima Enterprises had also seen this coming and washed their hands clean. Kitsune fell and to this day, has never recovered.

A person who believes that her final fate is in always in her own hands, Kitsune has continually been searching for a way to the salvation of her company…

xxx

**Motoko Aoyama**

A classic Japanese beauty, with refined features and unparalleled grace, Motoko is nevertheless currently single, and the 21-year old girl is _quite_ unhappy because of that for she could never think of any reason why she was single. After witnessing her sister falling in love and getting hitched 4 years ago, Motoko has chased after the perceived wonderful feeling of love for 4 years now, but to this day has not found beyond short relationships or her much more preferred one night flings. At the moment, however, just like many other girls in town, Motoko is lusting after the most eligible bachelor currently available, one Keitaro Urashima. The pair had met when a mutual friend of theirs had thrown a party for some reason she had long forgotten, and the two had met, chatted, and danced briefly before she had to run off for some urgent meeting that she had later realized was not urgent at all. As a result of this blown opportunity, Motoko blew her top and nearly fired some _people._

Motoko, not unlike Keitaro Urashima, topped her high school, but she miraculously failed the national mock exams even after extensive studying and was refused admission to _Tokyo University_. Since Motoko refuses to settle for anything less, she has continually reattempted the entrance exam year after year. This year, Motoko would be taking the entrance exam for the third time in a row. Will she make it?

Being a narcissist and therefore interested in looking good, Motoko has taken up a variety of sports, such as kendo, swimming, running and so on to tone and firm up her previously already slim body. (However, she believes in being lean rather than being slim.) She does not believe in being extremely fair either, but rather prefers healthy looking golden tanned skin. She is, however, dedicated to her feminine side, and usually dresses in a manner tailored to her classical looks. Not afraid of her own sexuality, Motoko has also had intimate encounters with many men. (Which she does enjoys!)

Regarding Aoyama Industries, Motoko's sister currently heads it, but Motoko is due to succeed her sometime in the foreseeable future. Motoko is not really excited at the prospect of running a full-fledged company, however, but knows that she has to accept the responsibility sooner or later. For now, Motoko is happy practicing kendo, shopping, lusting after hunks and having sex. Hopefully, her next encounter would be with a particular man named Keitaro Urashima.

xxx

**Kaolla Su**

A technological genius with a royal background, Kaolla was only 14 when she discovered the most explosive substance in the world. Since then, Mol Mol has been the country with the most powerful weapons in the world, thanks to the exclusive nature keeping what is inside from getting out. Her company, Su Technologies, is the only company to be based in the country of Mol Mol given its connections with the royalty of the country.

Su Technologies is currently focused mainly on music players and a niche market of computers with self-destruct controls so that the data stored is either safe or destroyed. Despite the relatively common issue of exploding computers that can wither severely maim or kill as person, Su technologies has quickly amassed a loyal cult of computer fanatics who sometimes buy ST computers just for the sake of blowing them up. Nonetheless, Su does no care about those people as long as they keep on pouring money into her company.

In the year 2002, a young computer user accidentally activated the self-destruct switch on the computer, thereby blowing the computer and him into smithereens. This quickly erupted into a major lawsuit involving Su Technologies, its rivals, and the family of the deceased. The family had asked for an absurd 100 million in compensation for the dead, and Su technologies refused. This caused many other "victims" to jump into the lawsuit, fueled by Su Technologies's rivals. As a result of the overwhelming "evidence", Su Technologies lost and paid the deceased and "victims" the money. Since then, confidence in Su Technologies has dropped, mirrored by their profits.

Su Technologies is teetering on the edge of oblivion. Keitaro is keeping a close eye on its future…

xxx

**Shinobu Maehera**

A shapely and beautiful young woman of 18, Shinobu's life mirrors that of Naru Narusegawa, except many times worse. An heiress to a multi _billion_ company in the food industry, Shinobu has grown up with a haughty and arrogant air about her. Similarly to Naru Narusegawa, Shinobu is naturally smart, but she prefers to while her time away, doing meaningless tasks like shopping and buying branded goods just to flaunt her affluence. Nevertheless, Shinobu didn't do too badly in school and the exams, thus being granted entry into_ Tokyo University._ It didn't matter anyway; her parents could just feed money into the school and request entrance. Because of her arrogant nature, nobody in university likes her, even for all of her beauty.

To people she prefers not to mock verbally, she becomes somewhat of an ice queen, showing no emotions on her face except a You-are-not-worth-my-time look. Strutting about the school like she owns the place, Shinobu doesn't know, nor care about the insults flying back and forth about her.

She does not show any passion, not towards her studies, towards her parents, not towards shopping, not towards life in general. In fact, the only time she shows passion, opens up and leaves herself vulnerable is in the presence of Keitaro Urashima. Unbeknownst to him, Shinobu has had a crush on him ever since they had met at a party; which of course included Motoko Aoyama. Therefore, Shinobu views Aoyama as a threat and remains guarded towards her. Her arrogance does not allow her to see the fact that Keitaro Urashima only views her as an acquaintance, nothing more.

Shinobu sees Keitaro Urashima as a property of hers, and she will stop at nothing until she gets him… or else.

xxx


	45. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Author's Notes: This world in no way, shape, or form resembles the real business world. What is depicted here is just a figment of my overactive imagination and the ideas are totally farfetched.

xxx

Keitaro Urashima sat in his large, plush, and of course incredibly comfortable leather armchair, silently staring wide-eyed at the weird message on his computer screen. It was an anonymous e-mail from some unknown sender; he had not been able trace the anonymous e-mail back to the original composer and the implications disturbed him. In it was possibly the most useful thing he could have hoped for as he prepared to move into the real estate market and take on Konno Real Estate in a bloody war.

_Criminal Records Of Mitsune Konno._

_Believe it. Or not._

Skeptical, the man carefully checked the mysterious message for any malicious programs that could possibly harm his company the way one had when his head of marketing opened a message without scanning it. Oh the horror! The virus had been programmed to destroy the company servers, and that was exactly what it did. Or rather, _tried to do._ All the company's important documents, contracts and even secret plans were either nearly destroyed or made available to the public. Luckily Keitaro used his brain and before the virus struck fed in a mutation code that caused the virus to stall for a few moments as it mutated. Unfortunately, the virus only mutated into an even more powerful form that would shred up the documents _and _make them available to the public. In a few moments, any middle school kid with a modem could download company secrets. The few seconds, however, was enough, and Keitaro's technology department managed to get the immunity jab into the servers before the virus struck and revealed company secrets.

Keitaro still felt extremely stupid to this day for feeding in the mutation code.

Running the cleared file through several security filters, Keitaro made doubly sure that the file was clean before finally downloading the attachment. As he opened the file, a wave of disbelief hit him hard. His eyes bugged out, his mouth went dry, and his chin fell to the floor. On his computer screen, several documents detailing the bank records of Konno Real Estate were in plain view. There were even red circles nicely drawn circling some unexplainable earnings. Not only that, some circles showed the moving of money from the company fund right into the account of one 'Hitomi Kutaragi', before the money disappeared completely. Although the money was eventually put back, as detailed by some newer records, Keitaro knew that it still came under embezzlement.

Jumping up and pumping his fist in glee, Keitaro hurriedly picked up his phone and called his chief advisor, Seta Noriyasu.

xxx

Mitsune Konno had always been known as "Kitsune" as far as anyone could remember, symbolizing her cunning and sly nature that mirrored that of a fox. Anyone who has done business with her and come out feeling victorious usually realized later on that they had gotten the greasy end of the stick. There was one exception however, and that was Keitaro Urashima, managing director of Urashima Enterprises. Ever since Keitaro Urashima had outwitted her in the acquisition of a small real estate company, Kitsune has harbored a grudge against him with would probably never be resolved. Anyway, Urashima Enterprises had recently announced that it might be moving into the real estate industry with that particular company, making several small companies quake in their boots as they had earlier saw what had earlier happened to it. Even some of Kitsune's employees were worried, given the fact that he had won against her before, but Kitsune had repeatedly assured them that it was just a fluke and would not happen again.

Deep down, Kitsune was not even half as confident as the image she had projected. Some of her not so legal shipments of weak steel were coming in, and she could feel the familiar fear coming onto her again. Kitsune was by nature not a person with criminal tendencies, and therefore each time just before the illegal steel that she was buying came into port, Kitsune would wonder if she should just abandon the her illegal ways and dump all the weak steel into the sea. But at that moment, Kitsune would think about what would happen if she lost control of the price of steel. Steel companies would go to town with ridiculous prices of steel, causing many companies to collapse. Konno Real Estate would not collapse early on, but most small time companies would. Eventually, the real estate market would crash when Konno Real Estate went out.

However, buying illegal steel was still necessary. How else would her control the steel market? When the price of steel rose, Kitsune would flood the market with her illegal steel, selling them off as he real deal, causing a sharp drop in prices. The steel companies would wonder where she had gotten such a large amount of steel, but none would actually raise and investigation due to their enormous losses. At this time, Kitsune would rush into the market and buy all the real steel to ensure that her project would never face the problem of structural integrity while the projects of other companies collapsed at a moderately strong earthquake. Not to mention, she would make some quick cash off the sale of the steel.

As you can see, Konno's scheme, similar to the steel companies raising the price of steel to ridiculous proportions, would cause many small companies to crash out of the market. The only difference, and where the brilliance lies, would be that Konno Real Estate would not suffer failed projects as they used _real _steel. Still, Kitsune fretted that someday; somebody would discover her elaborate scheme. In fact, it might even be uncovered today!

As she sat in her office, Kitsune thought about what could be the headline tomorrow.

"KONNO REAL ESTATE CAUGHT USING WEAK STEEL, INVESTIGATIONS INTO BUILDING'S STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY CONTINUE"

Ouch.

However, Kitsune was reassured by the fact that she had taken many precautions in this illegal trade. Hence, she was sure that no company or government agency could actually trace the origins of the weak steel back to her. The only clue might be her bank records, showing that she had paid for the steel using company funds; without telling anyone else. However, she was sure that those couldn't be traced to her either. She had make sure to use an alias for the bank account before depositing company funds into it and using that account to buy the weak steel.

In the grandness of the entire scheme, Kitsune did not think about the records showing her receive money from selling the weak steel…

xxx

Keitaro and Seta sat on opposite ends of the table, with Shirai and Haitani between them. All four of them were huddling over the computer printouts scattered on the table in the meeting room, trying to make sense of the entire situation. Apparently somebody had found out that Mitsune Konno was involved in illegal activities, and had sent them the evidence? Bank records proving that Mitsune Konno _had _in fact taken money and that this was not a hoax? A most intriguing mystery.

Studying the bank records for a minute, Shirai came up with a conclusion. "Hmm, judging from this records, Konno has been taking money and putting it into an account of a person named Hitomi Kutaragi'. This person would later use this money to buy something that we have no idea is what, and then sell it off for a sizeable profit. The remainder of the profit would go right into Konno's account after the original amount used from company funds was put back into the company account. This could only mean that Konno is using company funds for her own needs. Somebody of her status involved with corporate fraud? This is going to be one serious court case!"

Haitani walked over and smacked Shirai upside the head before saying, "That didn't take a genius to figure out, Genius."

Seta simply shook his head at the childish behavior of the spokesperson and chief marketing director, before turning over to Keitaro and giving him a huge grin. "You do realize that this is our free pass into real estate, don't you? After we leak this evidence to the press and law enforcement, Konno would be hauled in for investigations, and we all know that without her Konno Real Estate would not be where it is today. Once the company falls into inept hands and confidence level falls, most people will be trying to get rid of their shares in the company. We can swoop in and grab up those shares at relatively low prices since shareholders would be anxious to get rid of them. The major shareholders can also be persuaded to exchange their shares in return for stakes in Urashima Enterprises should they refuse to part with the shares for money. I believe most of them would make the switch." ended Seta with the huge grin still plastered to his face.

Keitaro, however, wondered about the authenticity of the documents and their origin. "Look Seta. We are all too trusting regarding these documents. What if they were fakes? What if the sender is Konno herself, waiting for us to jump headlong into her trap? How would we know that this money is being used for a legitimate purpose? Perhaps this 'Hitomi Kutaragi' is a little know business partner of Konno Real Estate and this money is being used for useful and profitable investments? If this turns out in their favor, Urashima Enterprises would lose credibility and what we say from now onwards would not be taken into serious consideration again. We would end up being duped and looking like idiots while being duped."

Seta looked at Keitaro and the two stared at each other for several moments. Meanwhile, Shirai and Haitani sat down and waited for further orders from Keitaro. Seta finally looked down and sighed. "Quite true. But still, we can distance ourselves from this scandal by doing this…" whispered Seta into Keitaro's ear.

Keitaro heard Seta's suggestion and grinned.

xxx

As Naru Narusegawa sat in her overly large and spacious office fuming over nothing as she usually did, a beep on her computer alerted her to the arrival of new mail. Opening the mail immediately, Naru read the nine lone words in the message and went into a downloading frenzy. It wasn't because she trusted the company's technology departments' security filters, it was because she was way too impatient at all times to bother to do any checking. Downloading the attachment without any caution whatsoever, Naru didn't even bother to check for malicious programs, not to mention notice that the mail was anonymous. Naru opened the file, and instead of seeing a virus that would laugh at her stupidity and cause her company to suffer enormous data loss, she saw the same thing that Keitaro Urashima had seen only hours earlier. Similar to Keitaro Urashima, Naru sat stunned in front of her chair for several long moments; only she recovered earlier and with another glance at the message and attachment, called her chief advisor. While her chief advisor made his way in, Naru hurriedly printed out the files.

As Kentaro Sakata walked towards the chairwoman's office, he felt a sense of dread rolling around in his stomach. Somehow, even before he had stepped into the room, Kentaro instinctually knew that something bad was about to happen. Scratch that. Something _really_ bad was about to happen. Opening the door and seeing the normally angry Naru jumping about in glee didn't help matters either. As he settled into a comfortable chair facing the desk, Naru moved behind her it and passed him some papers before asking him to examine the documents and advising her on her next move. Reading the criminal records of Konno Real Estate, Kentaro's mouth went dry, he eyes bugged out and his chin fell to the floor. In a raspy voice, he asked.

"Who the hell sent this?

Naru didn't seem to hear, and said absentmindedly, "Don't swear in my office." Already, Naru was dreaming about how she would conquer the real estate market after Konno Real Estate fell by moving in and buying out all of the small companies. She would openly crush those who opposed her like bugs, so that none would dare to defy her. Best of all, most of this would be done before Urashima Enterprises even knew what had occurred.

Kentaro was saying something, but Naru cut him off and said, "Oh I know, you want me leak this information to the media immediately, letting them run the story and holding a press conference explaining how I got these data, how I will buy all the shares from the investors in Konno Real Estate so as to help Konno Real Estate shake off the reign of a bad leader, and how I fulfilled my duty to the honest investors by revealing these records to the world. Yes, I will do exactly that. You should be glad that I'm following your advice, since I usually follow my own views and opinions."

Moving towards her table, Naru pressed the phone and called for her spokesperson to come in.

xxx

Keitaro grinned at everyone as he looked up from the computer. "Perfect plan, Seta! Knowing Narusegawa, she will immediately call a press conference without caring about the consequences. Now I'll just position Haitani over at the market and offer a good price on Konno Real Estate shares. Of course, now that the news hasn't hit yet, nobody with half a brain would be selling their shares, but when the shockwave hits we will be the first to buy the mass of Konno Real Estate shares coming right in! However, in the case that this is a trap set by Konno, only Narusegawa will fall in, so we will be safe anyway. Now if you will excuse me, I have some shareholders to catch up with."

Keitaro ran towards his office, Haitani ran over to the stock exchange, Shirai ran to get ready his own press conference, and Seta simple sat down and drank coffee, his job for the day done.

xxx

Author's Note: Significantly more effort put into this version!


	46. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Author's Notes: Hi! I'm back. Hope you guys are enjoying this story… I still think I should go back to doing random fiction.

xxx

Flipping the television on so that she could check what "new updates" the "business" channels had for the gullible consumers, Kitsune was most surprised to see her picture splashed all over the TV screen. Currently, on the channel NCC, a newsflash was on, showing an "exclusive report on the Konno scandal". It didn't take took long for Kitsune to realize what her picture next to several images of documents that eerily resemble her bank documents meant. At that instant realization struck, Kitsune could feel her entire world crumbling around her. Her business, her company, her parents and her employees… she had let everyone down. This company would be no more. How would she justify this fall to them? A fall in which they would never get back up…

Flipping through the different channels, BCC, ABD, WOLF, CCN, Kitsune felt a sense of despair well up within her. Apparently, somebody had discovered her illegal steel venture and leaked the information to the media. After all, many of the major players in the business wanted her company dead for easy acquisition. How they found out she would never know, but she didn't care to find out anyway. The most important fact was that they _knew. _Looking out of the one-way mirror into the vast workspace of her employees and watching some of them shake their heads in disbelief as they heard the "tragic" news, Kitsune felt something undergo rapid combustion within her. A fiery thought arose within her; she should not give up so easily! No way. Doing so in this time of need would be a showcase of her "cowardice" and "inept" leadership that had to resort to corporate fraud to gain a foothold on a profitable industry that many, including Urashima Enterprises, sought to enter. Still, as she saw the continuing report of her steel fraud, she saw only one solution to this potentially large and really_, REALLY _sticky mess.

And that was to lie.

In this age of where advanced technology is everywhere, any geek with moderate skill in some editing program could create "authentic" documents issued by the government, bank, school, whatever. As it was, she could say that somebody intending to implicate Konno Real Estate in some large-scale scandal had created this fake documents so as to make the company lose credibility. Most probably Urashima Enterprises of Narusegawa Corporation, since both of them had earlier on issued press conferences on their proposed entrance into the delectable real estate pie. (Personally, Kitsune thought that this must be Urashima's plan. Narusegawa would never have kept her brains long enough to come up with a scheme.) Kitsune grinned. The more she though about it, the more this revelation seemed to be a blessing in disguise. If she managed to pull off this correctly, she would make Konno Real Estate seem like a victim caught up in some grand scheme of Urashima or Narusegawa and garner sympathy votes. Furthermore, this would make both Urashima Enterprises and Narusegawa Corporations lose some major credibility. The media would certainly pounce on this issue like a rabid dog and both companies would never hear the end of it for a long, _long _time.

However, people would surely ask about the weird ability of her company to control the market. She would have to find a good excuse out of that one. What could she use? Looking down at the list of steel companies, Kitsune suddenly realized that most of the bosses were actually good friends of hers. Curiously, Kitsune had never noticed that strange fact. In fact, she could have just talked to her friends and be able to control steel prices! Most men couldn't resist her charms anyway. The more she thought about it, the more her illegal steel venture became a laughing stock. It was practically useless, and it was a liability of her conscience and company. She sighed. What is done is done. Now, she would have to contact her friends and ask them to back her statement about talking with some high-level steel company employees. Kitsune grinned. Suddenly, the world was a lot brighter than the black hole it used to be just moments ago. Deep inside, she prided herself on her ability to claw her way out of desperate situations.

After all, Kitsune was a leader, and leaders don't fall.

xxx

Keitaro sat down heavily in his luxurious chair, puzzled at the recent turn of events. Konno had not released a press conference yet, and so few of the investors were actually selling their stocks. His contact with some of the shareholders yielded no results either; few wanted to sell their shares to him, most wanted to see what was the latest development over at Konno real estate before making a mad dash to the trade center. Sometimes, Keitaro wondered at the stupidity. Wasn't it better to sell when the shares were still valuable? Why make a dash for it when the share prices are falling like a rock? There was only one answer. And that was the inherent stupid nature of humans. Truth be told, Keitaro did not have much faith in his "rivals". Narusegawa corporation was led by an idiotic bitch on constant Pre Menstrual Syndrome, Aoyama industries was about to be handed over to a frivolous girl whom Keitaro didn't believe really capable of actually doing anything, and Su Technologies was headed by a full blown monkey girl. Sometimes, Keitaro wondered about the sanity of the world.

Anyway, back on to the topic, Haitani was currently standing in the middle of the trading floor looking like an idiot; signaling out prices for Konno Real Estate shares at half the current market price, and Shirai had no idea what to say as Konno had not revealed anything about their current status. He couldn't say they were outraged at the fraud, he couldn't say they were upset over the fraud, he couldn't say they were happy over the fraud, in short, Shirai had nothing to say except that they knew about the fraud, but what was the point in that? Keitaro flipped on his television and checked for any updates. It was really unfortunate that his spy over at Konno Real Estate was on vacation at the Bahamas (bugger), so Keitaro was a bit behind in the news over at Konno's. Keitaro wondered what Narusegawa was doing. Most probably, the bitch was fuming over nothing and preparing to yell at the next innocent employee who crosses her path.

xxx

Negi Springfield was walking over to his desk after a deserved break when he suddenly spotted Narusegawa to his right. As usual, the irate boss was red in the face, with veins popping up all over her face. Negi braced himself for the inevitable verbal onslaught.

"HOW. DARE. YOU. CROSS. MY. PATH! AAAHHHHHHHHH!", screamed the boss. Spit went flying all over the place, landing on the shirts of Negi and several other disgusted employees. Negi himself cringed at the sheer volume, so he couldn't grimace in disgust. Meanwhile, the boss continued. "NEGI SPRINGFIELD! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK YOU HAVE BLOCKED THE WAY TO MY OFFICE! WHAT EXPLANATION DO YOU HAVE THIS TIME?".

Negi grimaced properly this time. "Not that I had a choice at being seated in front of your office…", was what he thought. But still, he couldn't defy the boss, so he merely looked down towards the floor and said meekly, "I'm sorry, madam."

"NEGI SPRINGFIELD! DON'T THINK THAT I DO NOT DARE TO FIRE YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE AN INTERN FROM THE TOP UNIVERSITY IN JAPAN! I'M TELLING YOU NOW, YOU ARE FIRED!"

YOU ARE FIRED! YOU ARE FIRED! YOU ARE FIRED! YOU ARE FIRED! YOU ARE FIRED! The chilling statement rang out continuously within his head. With a resigned sigh, Negi continued towards his desk to pack up, all the while holes were drilled through the back of his head by Naru's smoldering eyes.

"This won't look good on my report card…", sighed Negi.

xxx

Keitaro looked towards the television screen, and saw that those over at Konno's were readying their own conference. He took out his phone and dialed Shirai. The phone came on after several rings. "Yes boss?"

"Watching the television?"

"Yeah! Can't wait."

"Ok great, just make sure to catch every detail and pound them on it later."

"Sure thing boss."

With that, Keitaro shut the conversation and dialed Haitani. The phone didn't come on. Keitaro wondered exactly what he was doing that could allow him to resist calls from the boss. Sighing, Keitaro tuned himself back to watching the television.

xxx

Kitsune walked down the long table towards her seat in the middle. Each step she took seemed to get her further away. Each step she took weighed on her conscience. Each step she took made her feel more nervous. She knew she was a good liar, but what if this time she failed to convince her audience? This lie was going to be broadcasted all over Japan. Her lying audience would be way bigger than her last lie, which successfully kept the law off her tail when she was nearly discovered shipping in steel. Not that it helped much in the long run; if it did, what was she doing here now?

Without any warning, Kitsune had arrived at her seat. Settling her self comfortably down, Kitsune paused for a moment to recompose herself, before looking up a making eye contact with everybody in the room, even her own allies on her sides. She gave a tiny nod, almost imperceptible


	47. Keitaro gets fried

Disclaimer: Not mine.

ooo

Another day, another thrashing.

For some reason he couldn't fathom, Keitaro had finally come to the realization that one of the Hinata girls would be at the hot springs wherever, whenever he decided to clean the hot springs. Several methods he had used in the hopes of detecting the girls' presence in the springs had all failed spectacularly. Either the girls managed to 'miss' a huge red signboard a blind man wouldn't have missed announcing his being inside the springs, or they would take baths several hundred times a day so as to catch him inside the springs when he did notice that they were in the hot springs and came back to clean later on when they had finished. Sometimes, Kitsune would tell him that the springs were empty, but for some reason in the few minutes he took to gather his cleaning tools the girls decided that they needed their one hundredth bath that day.

After uncountable times of being sent to a galaxy far, far away and returning via an enormous star destroyer, Keitaro finally concluded that the girls were out to make his life hell.

Of course, Keitaro had been tempted to fire the main cannon and blow up the inn once and for all, but he couldn't control the strength of the laser which would cause the entire Earth to explode violently due to the high amounts of oxygen present, thus he refrained from pressing the big red 'fire' button.

On his fifth flight through the air today, this time caused by a particularly vicious double attack from Naru and Motoko, Keitaro looked forward and couldn't help but notice that he seemed to be flying in the direction of a black storm cloud positively _crackling _with electrical energy. Keitaro's eyes widened as he realized what would happen once he entered it, and thus he spun around wildly in the air, trying his very best to either lower his air resistance so that he fly below the cloud, or lower his trajectory so that he would also fly below the cloud. Either way, he would fall differently and miss the storm cloud entirely.

And as the cloud neared, Keitaro's actions, for the first time ever, actually worked in _his_ favor. He had assumed a diving position, with his head pointed downwards and his hand on his hips, and thus his air resistance dropped dramatically and he moved at high speed towards the ground.

His trajectory lowered, Keitaro proceeded to sail by underneath the cloud.

Unfortunately for Keitaro, the cloud chose that exact moment to release its pent up electricity.

Which direction does lightning go? Downward, of course.

What was beneath the cloud? Duh, Keitaro.

It was anybody's guess what happened next, but the ridiculously loud "EEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" should provide some clue as to what exactly happened when the lightning was fired. As the lightning struck him, Keitaro proceeded to glow like a light bulb, with his hair standing on ends and his clothes burned beyond recognition. His supposedly 'immortal' body was completely thrashed, as his eye fluid boiled, his muscles and fat burned away from the heat, followed by the demise of his voice box, which promptly exploded under the high influx of energy. His ear drums burst, and his skin burned along with his clothes, mixing together with his sticky mess; once his clothes, and together the molten skin and clothes became a sickening gooey paste. Keitaro was still screaming, but silently now, since his voice box exploded.

Even as he screamed, Keitaro could feel his body starting to regenerate. He could feel every single one of his cells becoming supercharged as they grew back, the mini turbine in each cell starting to spin with a new intensity, allowing his blood to work extra time in repairing his body. As his bones healed, Keitaro could feel a sort of electricity, and unexplainable energy settling into them, making him feel revitalized, as though he was reborn. His muscles promptly grew back, and already he could feel the new energy powering them. His ear drums, voice box, skin, eye all recovered from the energy explosion, and Keitaro was suddenly very much aware of his surroundings. He could hear birds chirping as though he was right next to them; he could clearly see the city skyline several miles away, and his new skin allowed him to know the exact temperature and humidity of the air around him.

Keitaro did not know how, but he knew that the mysterious energy was fueling his newly heightened senses, and when the lightning finally ended Keitaro was left feeling exhilarated as the pain melted away to give way to _power_. For the first time after the change, Keitaro inspected his new body. The most striking feature was that his body was surrounded by pure, unadulterated electricity. He fervently hoped that it would wear off, since it wouldn't really be fun walking around in his new 'shocking' body. Unfortunately, he couldn't really spot any other difference between this body and his old body. Somehow, Keitaro had expected that he would at least get some toned muscles, but they looked as weak as they had been before he was fried.

Looking forward, Keitaro was pleased to see that he was about to smash into the ground in approximately five seconds.

Five.

Wait, he was pleased?

Four.

Approaching terminal velocity…

Three.

No turning back…

Two.

AAAAHHHHHHH! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

One.

BOOM.

ooo

Several minutes later, Keitaro awoke to complete silence. His first thought was that he was lying alone in his room after a really painful thrashing from either Naru or Motoko as his head felt groggy and he could feel pain, but then his addled brain kicked into gear and Keitaro suddenly remembered what exactly happened. Inspecting himself again, Keitaro was relived to find that the electricity was gone.

Unfortunately, he had also discovered a new problem. He was butt naked.

Keitaro suddenly screamed like a sissy man and rushed to cover his privates, but then he looked around and realized that he was smack dab in the middle of a dense forest, and that nobody was going to be around to see him.

But that was the least of his worries, for he had discovered a new, completely unexpected problem.

He was in the middle of a relatively dense forest, and yet there was complete silence?

Weird.

Keitaro looked up, and he spotted what seemed like a bird in mid flight. The bird's wings were outstretched, signaling that it had just left a branch for a new unknown destination. The peculiar thing was that the bird seemed to be frozen in time. It hung in mid air, neither falling nor rising, and that simple action immediately shattered every single law of physics stored in Keitaro's head, which while wasn't anything nothing to brag about, enabled him to understand that such an action was _impossible._

_Or was it?_

Keitaro checked out his surroundings again, and he saw that the leaves of trees were frozen in mid swing, bugs and animals were stationary in their movements, even the clouds in the sky were unmoving, but still the ground _felt_ largely the same to him. Moving tentatively forward towards the bird, Keitaro reached out to touch the bird, intending to find out what exactly was causing this unnatural stillness of the forest. As his fingers curled around the bird, Keitaro felt a screen of energy form around his hand and jolt him, but he shrugged it off as nervousness. However, the moment his fingers came into contact with the bird, the creature sprang to life and escaped from his fingers, but the moment the bird lost contact with his hand, it became stationary in mid air yet again.

It all came crashing down around him as he realized that he was the one causing this freeze. Even though Keitaro wasn't exactly smart, that small display was enough to point him towards the notion that he was in fact, the one causing the stillness.

So now there were two possibilities. Either he was moving so fast that the area seemed stationary compared to him, or that he had somehow slowed down the entire area till the point that he was the only one able to move at a respectable speed. Unfortunately, Keitaro still had not idea about the extent of his powers, so he could not know if it was the entire world that was frozen, or whether it was only this small patch of forest that was stopped.

Stuck in such a sticky situation, Keitaro simply sat down on a nearby log, and sighed.


	48. Su gets screwed

Disclaimer: Not mine.

ooo

As Keitaro flew off into the starry, starry, night, Su looked out her window and felt a small measure of pity for the guy. But really, she couldn't give a damn about the whole affair, since she felt that the man brought it upon himself anyway. Being a natural klutz was no excuse for constantly groping the girls; after all, he could always learn it, even for something as _basic _as _balancing_. Getting back to the project at hand, Su gave a _really _creepy grin that would cause even the most lionhearted to back off. Oh yes, this project was important. It would give her superpowers, powers that would allow her to conquer the world before the age of 21. Oh yeah, the powers would allow her to fight crime, even though that was a pretty minor thing.

She had calculated that the explosion resulting from the fusion of a mixture of substances such as the four tentacles of a quadropus, a corn from the toe of a unicorn, the three feet of a snozzwanger (if you can't get three feet a yard will do) and many others would result in energy that would give her heat vision, super strength, super speed, super hearing, super touch, super smell, invincibility, and even a really cool costume that was not specified in the manual! Anyway, Su had already procured most of the necessary components, except for the ever difficult blood of an invincible man, for the simple reason that the blood had to be mixed together before the blood dies, which means she had around 3 seconds to obtain it from an injury.

Su had done her research, and the only invincible man around was Keitaro, but she wondered how would she obtain his blood other than having him as a willing partner in this project, since it was impossible for her to lug some of the components around. Even if it was possible to lug the stuff around, she couldn't possibly mix all the components together in the 3 seconds that the blood would be alive. No, she needed machines to do that. Maybe some pornography containing the girls of Hinata inn would do…

In the end, Su gave up and decided to just use the incomplete components to create the super serum. Assuming that the sperm would give her invincibility, she reckoned that she could do without it, since she would be wearing adamantium armor anyway. Pressing a big red button in front of her, Su watched as the mixing machine sprang to life and smashed all the components together with its many robotic arms, and as the pot started to boil Su never looked more like a medieval witch that was conjuring some dastardly potion.

As she waited, she decided to add in an extra ingredient. Tama-chan!

She had captured the evil turtle earlier in the morning, when Motoko had started to scream really loudly… due to fear, and not some other… more passionate reason. Running straight into the room to catch the turtle flying around evading Motoko's deadly strikes, Su quickly threw a Tama-ball which successfully captured the monster, albeit barely, since the ball nearly exploded in her face. Pressing another red button, Su waited as a machine slowly brought a chromium cage over to the opening of the pot where some vapor was rising up, and lowered it, cage and all, so that there was no hope of escape for Tama-chan… ever. She had noticed that the creature had started clawing at its prison in agony as the vapor touched it, but she merely looked on. As the creature touched the boiling liquid, a tortured shrilling rang out across the room, and yet Su was unfazed.

As the serum boiled, Su threw her head back and laughed, crazed and insane, at the near completion of her serum.

ooo

"Boiling…"

"Boiling…"

"Boili… ARRGH!" screamed Su after several minutes. Apparently, the potion was supposed to change into each of the seven colors of the rainbow at every minute, but the color of the potion seemed to have become stuck at red and refused to change, even after Su had patiently waited for several extra minutes. As such, Su had gotten rather angry. Grabbing whatever was in the pot, Su gulped down much of the pot's contents. She knew she should not have done it, but unfortunately, the entirely too stressful process of following a super formula printed Mr. Wonka's secret notebook caused her to go slightly off her rocker, and the anxiety of not being able to acquire the final component had pushed her off the cliff totally.

Su was pretty much _really_ insane right now.

As she finished up the rest of the potion, Su could already feel the potion start to work in enhancing her physiology. Her muscles started growing in size, but they didn't grow much. Even so, Su could feel the awesome power of the serum surging through her tissue, and the potion wasn't even done yet. It started to modify her skin so that it became a highly sophisticated sensing device; she could now sense even the tiniest vibrations in the air, she could also sense the movements of people that would indicate their purpose. Her hearing prowess also skyrocketed, until the point that she would be able to hear conversations carrying on miles away. Her sense of smell also heightened, but there wasn't much difference, as she was still taking in the sent of the lab. Perhaps later she would test it outside. Her eyes did not get any enhancements though, which was weird.

Su slowly moved about, feeling how to operate in her new, powerful body.

Now, all of these features would have been good, and the serum would have been called a success, had the final 'enhancement' not come up.

As Su wriggled her fingers, Su felt another change coming up. She relaxed and surrendered herself to the change, and she could feel something forming around her entire body. She assumed it was an invincibility barrier, but she was dead wrong. When she opened her eyes to see what it looked like, she gave a horrified gasp and let out a wail of anguish at what her body had become. She was covered in a turtle skin! The skin totally negated the powers of her newly improved skin, and she could feel little through the turtle skin. Her hearing was also muffled, for the turtle suit's ears were not at all compatible with her own and blocked out nearly all sound. The same applied to the turtle nose. Similar to the last change, her eyes were not affected by this new turtle metamorphosis.

The suit was also very, very heavy, and it effectively negated Su's newly gained super strength.

Therefore, Su effectively gained no new powers… at all. What she had gained was instead disfigurement of her entire body. Perhaps the only upside was that she got a really cool black cape behind the shell, but it was hardly more comforting knowing that your body was in the form of a turtle's!

However, as she contemplated later on on her fate, Su decided that she would fight crime as the caped crusader…

…Turtle Man.

ooo

Meanwhile, Keitaro was _still _sitting on the log, and his sluggish brain _still _hadn't come to a suitable solution yet. His surroundings were _still_ frozen in time, but really, he couldn't come up with a reasonable solution.

And so he continued to sit.

ooo

Several hours later, Keitaro's brain finally regained some semblance of normality, and he came to the conclusion that he couldn't be causing a time stop. After all, what was the possibility that he could suddenly freeze time after beings truck by a lightning bolt? He reasoned that it was probably himself moving at super fast speeds, so fast that the surroundings would seem frozen to his super fast senses. He also knew that it was probably caused by the new mysterious energy flowing through his entire body, and he thought that if he himself was moving super fast, then maybe if he concentrated hard enough, he might be able to slow down his body's operations until he was moving in the same time frame as the world.

_Whoa_, where did that insight come from?

Anyway, Keitaro decided that in order to concentrate, he had to close his eyes. So he closed his eyes and assumed the 'thinker' position and just thought about being normal again. He imagined himself slowing down, with the world speeding up, and sure enough, when he opened his eyes he found that the world was back to normal speed again. The bird he had held in his hand earlier was gone. The wildlife was back to life and the whole forest suddenly grew noisy again.

Keitaro smiled. After all, he was glad that he would be stuck in a moment in time forever.

And now that his dilemma was solved, Keitaro was busy thinking of _ways _he could use his… _powers._

"Maybe now being a pervert wouldn't be too bad at all."

And with that last thought, Keitaro harnessed his newfound powers and dashed off to where he could sense Hinata inn was.


	49. Kitsune gets drunk

Disclaimer: Not mine.

ooo

Minutes before Keitaro was unceremoniously knocked out of the hot springs and into orbit, Kitsune sat alone in her room, feeling amused at the latest trick she had just pulled on Keitaro. She didn't really want to be so mean to him, but each time she looked at the guy's face which just screamed 'I'M A COWARD SO BULLY ME', Kitsune just couldn't resist either extorting money out of him, sending him to where Motoko or Naru was changing, or sending him to the hot springs when she knew full well that both bitched were in there. Still, she couldn't believe how _moronic _Naru and Motoko were if they believed that the guy would really be so stupid to keep on peeping on them after the first few tries. Hell, even a retard would know when to back off. Apparently, the bitches saw Keitaro as something less than a retard, which was partly true, by the way.

Anyway, Kitsune had earlier ordered Keitaro to go buy some bottles of Sake for her, handing him some of the money she had even earlier that day extorted out of him. Said bottles of cheap Sake were lying in front of her and she was finishing getting piss drunk on them. Lifting up the last bottle up to her mouth to drink, Kitsune was startled by the high-pitched scream that came from the direction of the direction of _you – know – where_ and split the entire bottle of Sake down her shirt. She raised her head and looked out of the window just in time to see Keitaro flying out of the inn grounds towards the great beyond. Looking down towards her wet shirt, Kitsune had only one thought.

"Oh well, looks like dear old Keitaro has to buy me a few more bottles of Sake to make up for his mistake."

And with that thought stored away in her head for later usage, Kitsune busied herself cleaning up the Sake that had went off her dress and onto the floor. It wasn't long before she felt that something was terribly wrong. Something was making her feel _really_ weak, and as she moved about she could feel the 'something' getting stronger, until the point where her limbs felt leaden, and her brain struggled to function. From her experience of drinking Sake, she knew that Sake was quite mild and that coupled with her developed resistance to alcohol meant that the effects shouldn't be kicking in so soon. Also, the Sake should have given her a sense of euphoria first before making her feel sleepy, but for some reason now she only felt sleepy, the sense of euphoria nowhere to be found.

Therefore Kitsune came to the only logical conclusion.

"DAMN YOU, KEITARO! HOW COULD YOU SPIKE MY DRINK!"

ooo

As Keitaro ran, he felt his eyebrow starting to twitch.

"Is someone thinking about me?"

ooo

Kitsune struggled on the ground against the supposed 'poison' put in by Keitaro, but even as she rolled about she realized that it was a lost cause. She had absolutely no way of halting its advance, since she did not have Keitaro's natural invincibility to automatically block the 'poison' or Ki manipulation skills to push against it like Motoko. After a few short moments of further struggle, in which she continually cursed Keitaro who 'spiked' her drinks and causing her to be reduced to such a pathetic state, Kitsune finally fell to the 'poison' and she dropped all resistance, her head falling to the side as she lost consciousness.

Kitsune wasn't wrong in the conclusion that Keitaro had spiked her drink. Since Keitaro was feeling particular vengeful towards nobody in particular that day, he decided that the best way to vent his anger would be to cause somebody else's suffering. And since Kitsune had against his wishes _sent_ him out to buy Sake for her, Keitaro felt his anger direct him towards revenge at Kitsune. Thus, when Keitaro felt the need to relieve himself while on his way back home, he opened the Sake bottles and relieved himself right then and there into them. He figured that Kitsune wouldn't really mind, since she would be drunk on some of her earlier stores when he delivered the goods anyway.

Fortunately, Keitaro's piss went down very well with the alcoholic substance, and hence when the two liquids came into contact a very, very _powerful _chemical reaction occurred, and the two substances magically fused to become a magical portal that transferred people to other planes of existence!

Therefore, as Kitsune lapsed into unconsciousness, the portal was overwhelmed by the overpowering amounts of Sake that it was picking up, and before the portal could randomly pick which plane to shift Kitsune too, the Sake made its decision for the portal and the portal's consciousness was overwritten. Kitsune's body disappeared into nothingness as she was shifted to the plane of Sake, the plane where Sake was the one and only thing in existence.

ooo

Several hours later, Kitsune woke up to find that she lying on top of a transparent golden block which was itself floating on top of a sea of golden liquid of apparently infinite proportions. Looking around, Kitsune noticed that the golden liquid spread out so far in each and every direction that she could see no end to it. Also, the golden block in which she was lying on seemed to be the only patch of solid land in this vast sea. Groggily, Kitsune stood up and took in a large gulp of air, before she finally noticed that something was wrong. Terribly, terribly, wrong.

The air smelled of Sake.

Wait, was that really a problem?

Kitsune lifted her nose and sniffed the air again. Yes, it could not be denied, this was the small of premium grade Sake! Kitsune bent down and scooped up a handful of the limitless amount of golden liquid. Sipping the liquid, Kitsune knew instantly that the liquid was not all smell and no taste. It truly was the purest and freshest Sake she had even tasted before, and it put all of the 'premium' Sake she had ever drunk before to shame. Now that she was fully recovered, just the smell of the alcoholic drink was enough to override, not to mention paralyze her entire brain until the sole command remaining was to drink Sake… as much as she could get her hands on. Therefore, Kitsune looked towards the sea of golden heaven and jumped.

Drinking in impossible amounts of the liquid, Kitsune could feel the Sake flooding her entire body, until each and every muscle, every bone, every organ, and even the cells became saturated with the liquid. As the liquid kept on coming in, Kitsune could feel the excess liquid not occupying her structure pool into a core _somewhere _she did not know, but it was pictured clearly in her mind, and as she reached out to touch it she felt the Sake coming into her fingers, rejuvenating her, powering her, until she could feel herself containing the power to control and wield _energy. Pure _energy.

She was unsure how, but she knew that at any moment she could tap into this Sake core, and when she did she could choose to expel the Sake as any form of energy she wished, heat, plasma, cosmic rays, electricity, even just pure, unchanged energy. (Of course, she could expel pure Sake for drinking.)

And so Kitsune just floated there on the sea of golden liquid, absorbing more of the liquid goodness for an unknown period of time until the renewable stores of the plane was depleted and she was shifted back out of the plane into the normal plane of existence.

ooo

As Keitaro moved along the coast at a leisurely pace, He noticed that four animals, a lion, a zebra, a giraffe and a hippopotamus were making their way along the coast into a large dense forest. Just as he shrugged them off and was passing them by, he suddenly heard a voice yell at him. "STOP!"

Stopping in shock at the ability of the animal to talk, Keitaro turned and regarded the animals with a curious eye. Under normal circumstances he knew that he should be frightened, but now he knew that he could always tap into his super abilities, so he was not worried at all. He regarded them for a moment longer before the zebra spoke.

"Hey what's up! Care to tell us where we are?

"Well… I'm not very sure. I just got here myself when I heard somebody calling."

"Oh, that would be me," said a harmless looking lion. "I just wanted to ask whether you could give us directions to the nearest zoo personnel, but I guess you aren't too sure yourself either, right?'

"Spot on, dude! Anyway, where did you guys come from?"

"Oh, we just came via a ship from New York. We are trying to get back you see, so we are hoping to contact some zookeepers and see if we could negotiate a deal."

Keitaro shrugged. "Well, I guess I can't help you guys much, since I just came from Japan. But I'm sure if you explore further you'll meet up with someone sooner or later."

The giraffe suddenly collapsed onto the beach with a groan. The other three animals looked at him, smacked their foreheads and groaned simultaneously while saying, "Guess he forgot his medication again!"

Keitaro looked on in amusement, before he decided to continue on his way home. So with a wave and a cheery goodbye, Keitaro tapped into his powers and sped off again.

Marty looked towards Alex and asked, "Why is that guy's butt full of mud?"


	50. Motoko gets weird

Disclaimer: Not mine.

ooo

As she watched Keitaro fly off into the distance, Motoko turned around, looking the perfect picture of confidence and pride. Once more, she had shown the world that she could _easily_ defeat a member of the perverted sex, never mind that he was fallen, defenseless and without any training to his name. She had _easily_ thrashed a member of the 'stronger' sex, and that in itself was more than enough to prove in her mind that she more powerful than any of them, even those with considerable more fighting prowess than our soon to be powered up invincible manager. Spinning around, Motoko glanced over towards Naru before giving a curt nod at her punting effort and striding out of the hot springs.

And yet, as she struck the pervert with her sword, she couldn't help but feel a twang of _something _run up her spine. Perhaps she was feeling guilty… since as usual, she did not bother to find out what had exactly happened before sending Urashima to a galaxy far, far away. Her overzealous brain had saw a demonic Naru staring daggers into a cringing Keitaro and immediately made the connection that Keitaro was defiling Naru! Hence, she saw a reason to punish Keitaro for his evil doings, and even though she knew Naru was perfectly capable of dealing with the pervert himself, she suddenly decided to rush in and attack him as one with Naru, sending him flying.

"NO!" Motoko shook herself to snap herself out of those thoughts. She would not be feeling guilt over the misdeeds of a perverted man, and there was no way that she could have been wrong in her analysis of the situation. All women except a select few such as herself and those aligned to her school were defenseless sheep, and all men were big bad wolfs that constantly sought to destroy the purity of said defenseless sheep. Therefore, those who were strong, such as those who were with her school, should come to their aid. That was exactly what she did, right?

Yes, Narusegawa was a defenseless sheep, and therefore she did the right thing to send Keitaro flying before he could further tarnish her purity.

And yet, as she convinced herself that she was only doing the correct thing, she came to the realization that it was getting more difficult each and every time.

Was she becoming weak?

Was she becoming like her traitorous sister? Motoko could not say.

All she knew was that something was wrong with her, and it was all Urashima's fault!

Motoko retired to her room to mediate. Perhaps later on, when she had had more time to mull this over, she could come to an accurate diagnosis of what was happening to her.

That day, Motoko sat down in her room feeling oddly pensive.

ooo

Su sat in her own room, hours after the disastrous experiment that had left her in the form of one of her most delicious enemies, a turtle! She thought that since she had decided to become a crime-fighting vigilante, she had to have a sidekick to look the part, and therefore she decided that since Sarah was conveniently away with Seta on some unknown archaeological dig in some unknown country, Shinobu (Sorry BigFics) would have to stand in as the temporary sidekick of the caped crusader, _Turtle Man. _After all, what's a hero without a proper sidekick?

Su stormed out of her room, very aware of the fact that her incredibly cool cape billowed out angrily behind her.

As she made her way towards the kitchen where Shinobu would undoubtedly be to recruit her, Su found out the unpleasant way that her new body was not _really _very maneuverable when she repeatedly crashed into each and every wall that stood between her and the kitchen. Still, she survived, at least until she arrived at the top of the staircase. Misjudging the distance towards the next step from her position, Su stepped right onto thin air as she moved and promptly rolled down the stairs, creating a ruckus in the process. Of course, nobody in the house bothered to come out and see what was happening, since their 'Keitaro-is-acting-perverted' alarm did not spring to life.

And so Su rolled… and rolled… and rolled… until she finally crashed into the living room couch, before lifting herself up and feeling the collection of bruises that were spread all over her body. As she struggled to remove the now irritating cape from her face, Su resolved to spend a _lot _of time practicing _basic _movements in this new body. Moving gingerly in the direction of the kitchen, Su had barely made that declaration before she fell flat on her face again, this time due to one of the banana skins she had 'disposed' of earlier. Deciding that maybe walking about wasn't such a good idea anymore. Therefore, Su proceeded to lie on the floor before falling unconscious.

ooo

Meanwhile, Keitaro was running through a big city, all the while the people around him were moving in slow motion. Suddenly, Keitaro noticed a red blur streak pass him, so he decided to run up to this red blur to investigate. Perhaps this red blur was a man just like him, _blessed_ with the ability to run at super speeds. Putting on a burst of acceleration, Keitaro ran right up to the side of the blur and saw that it was indeed a man in red, and he noticed that there was a lightning bolt printed on the chest area of the suit. Perhaps it stood for something, but Keitaro had no idea what it meant.

Suddenly speaking in fluent English, Keitaro addressed the man, who had apparently noticed him and was staring at him.

"Hey there, I just got my new powers, and I was wondering how come you could move so fast too."

"Sure thing, but you see… I know you can run at super speeds and all, so nobody can actually see you, but is it such a good idea to run around butt naked?"


End file.
